An Angel's Secret
by DayLightDove
Summary: When Jack was born, he was found by Death and changed into the Blue Angel, no one ever knowing his moon given name. Mother Nature swore to free him from Death's grip and, 300 years later, the chance arises. The Guardians must call upon the Blue Angel for help against the Nightmare King, setting off a chain reaction into something bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a story I made up because ever since I made up the Blue Angel, I keep getting ideas! So this one is about if Jack had been known as the Blue Angel instead of as Jack Frost, how would that change the movie? Well this was born!**

**I do not own ROTG, sadly.**

**Now onto the prologue!**

* * *

A white haired boy, looking to be around the age of fourteen, sat curled up next to a frozen lake. A white haired boy, looking to be around the age of fourteen, sat curled up next to a frozen lake. He didn't understand what was going on. Why did he make ice and fly? Why did…people walk though him? He didn't have an answer to any of these questions! All he knew was that his name was Jack Frost. Nothing else…nothing.

An amused chuckle attracted his attention from behind him, making his head whip around to identify where the sound came from. His eyes widened with fear at the figure that stood behind him. It was a tall figure, cloaked in black. The dark hood that covered the figures head only showed his mouth, which was twisted into a sinister grin, and the deathly colored skin that surrounded it. His hands where the same death like color and the bones and veins showed underneath the skin that seemed to stretch painfully over the hand that clutched the sinister looking scythe in his grip.

Jack scrambled to feet and held the staff he had found before him. This only gained another amused chuckle from the figure.

"Yes you are perfect for the job." He hummed in a wispy yet raspy voice that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"W-Who are you?! Why can you see me?!" Jack stuttered out. Out of all the people here who couldn't see him, why did it have to be the tall, dark, and creepy guy?

"You truly are new aren't you!? Well then, let me explain." Jack didn't trust the sickening smile upon his face, but at the same time he wanted answers. So he decided to listen but kept up the staff for fear of being attacked.

The man just seemed to become even more amused by the teen's reaction. "You see child, you are a spirit, one of winter it seems. You are invisible to the mortals unless they believe in you, so knowing your spirit name. I am Death and you are?"

Jack froze a second before answering, "…Jack Frost. Are you saying, I'm dead?"

"No, far from it. But now let's get down to business. Your name must change, Jack Frost will not work for my angel."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say I was a-a winter spirit?"

"Hmm, I did but I'm not letting you go. You see you're my little angel of death."

"What? But I don't kill!" Jack began backing away from Death. Death let out a chilling bark of laughter. Jack just continued to back away. "It's true!"

Death sighed. "Come now, you can't be that stupid angel. Come, I'll show you what you do." Before Jack could react, Death shot forward and grabbed the boy's arm and a black mist rose to engulf them.

When the darkness subsided, Jack found himself inside a home. His staff was no longer in his hands, but now sat within Death's.

"I expected you to change, but I didn't realize how perfect you'd look!" Jack was confused for a moment before he looked down at himself to find himself wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and slightly darker blue pants. He still had no shoes on and a rustle behind him caught his attention. Jack craned his neck to look behind him only to gasp in shock. Upon his back was a pair of ice blue wings, feather's made of ice and shinning in the moon light that still shown through the window.

Jack gasped. "What did you do?"

"I'm just helping you get into your skin." There was a twisted smile resting upon his lips again.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Now you have to go do your job, and remember to use your powers." Then Death vanished just as a soft voice spoke up.

"Are you my angel?" Jack turned to look at the young boy that looked up at him with eyes pleading Jack say yes. So he did.

"Y-Yes."

"Can you take me away from here?" Tears filled the teal eyes of the black haired child.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To the paradise mentioned in a story I heard." The boy ran over and into Jack's arms and wept. "P-Please? I…I do-n't want to be here an-any-more!"

"Jack knelt down and began to comfort the child. "Sh… It's alright. Just close your eyes for me ok?" The child nodded and closed his eyes. "Now imagine a beautiful place ok? Can you see it?" a nod. "Good, now can feel it deep within? Can you see yourself there?" He heard a laugh from the child as the younger boy found himself in the paradise imagined. Jack smiled and placed his hand upon the boy's chest, right above his heart.

That's when it all went wrong.

Jack's powers responded to his joy he felt for the boy and it traveled through his hand into the child's chest. Jack watched with horror as the child's lips turned blue and his skin paled, soon joining in with the frozen color. The child's breath stopped and his legs gave out under him, letting his weight drop on Jack. The spirit caught the child and placed him on the floor, shaking the still and yet smiling child.

"Hey!" Jack called, anxiety spiking. "Wake up. Wake up!" For what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes, Jack shook the child and tried to wake him. However, Jack soon realized that the child would never open his eyes, never wake up. He was dead.

"No." Jack whispered in horror and he stood up and backed away from the frozen body. Not able to stand the sight any longer Jack took off out of the nearest window, the wind catching him and his wings opened unconsciously, and he took off for the lake.

He reached the water in record time and curled up upon the snow covered shore, trying to process what had just happened. However, he didn't get long, for a familiar voice filled the air around him.

"Wonderful job, angel!" Death greeted.

Jack clutched his eyes closed and he choked out his reply. "Wh-at did you make me do!?"

Death grinned. "I didn't do anything. You did that all on your own."

"No! You did something! I-I don't kill people! I just can't!"

"Oh, but you did!" Death let out a cackle. "And don't try going off to tell about me or anything, they'll just wave you off. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone ended up hating you!"

"There are more of us?" Jack gasped.

"Oh, yes. But not all of them accept someone killing another, let alone a mortal child! I can just see it now! Everyone cursing you're name, shooting you hate filled glares and maybe even trying to kill you!" Death laughed.

"But you made me do this!"

"Did I?" That made Jack pause. "I mean I wasn't anywhere near you when you shot your power into the boy. How can I be to blame when it was your magic?"

Jack's breath stopped and Death moved to kneel before the boy. He let go of his scythe and put his hands upon Jack's cheeks, making their eyes meet. "But I don't care. You're the perfect angel of death. You're my little Blue Angel."

"DEATH!"

Death grinned and he stood and turned away from the young spirit on the ground. "Mother Nature, I was wondering when you'd get here." He answered the voice. He turned to look at the woman that stood, seething before him. She had long wavy brown hair, crowned with a ring of golden leaves and pink flowers, piercing green eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Her outfit was a long green dress that reached the ground that was made out of leaves. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she glared at the dark man.

"Leave my child alone!" She shouted.

"You're child?" Death hummed. "No I believed I claimed him first."

"He is not a thing to claim!" She exclaimed as she shot vines at the spirit of death. He simply vanished and she took no time in rushing over to her fearful child. As she knelt before him, she took in the appearance Death had forced upon the child, and the conduct MiM had left him nowhere in sight. She reached out to touch her child's cheek but he flinched away from her touch.

"Jack? It's alright, I'm here to help you." Her words did not reach him though, Death's words taking a deeply rooted grip on the boy's mind.

Jack shook his head. "Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Her gaze grew saddened. "You won't hurt me Jack."

"Yes I will! I'm nothing but a murderer!"

"Jack, listen to me. You're not a murderer. I'll take you with me, away from this horrible man, and your siblings and I will help you."

Jack's eyes widened. "No! You can't tell anyone about me! I can't take the hate! Please!" He curled up into a pleading ball on the ground. Nature sighed in sadness. Death had too strong of a grip upon her spirit, amplified by the forced transformation and calls that were most likely echoing through his mind. If only she had gotten here sooner! She stood up and turned to the dark spirit that had been watching the scene play out.

"You may have a strong grip upon him now, but I will get my child back. Just wait." She growled. Death grinned as he walked over to the two and stood next to his "angel".

"I look forward to it." He laughed in mockery. "Oh and before we go, a gift." He tossed something at her which she caught as they vanished. Looking down, she found the shepherd's crook meant to be the boy's conduct within her hands. She sighed and took her leave, but not without one last sorrowful glace towards the moon.

For Jack, she did as he asked. She kept his name a secret to all but her other three children. Together they watched over him silently and waiting for the time they could get him away from Death's grip.

Who knew it would take 300 years later when a threat arose?

* * *

**So? Is it good?**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc...**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites**

**I did not expect all you lovely people! Thank you!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

"The Blue Angel?" North announced as they stared at the crystal. North had called the Guardians to the Pole when what appeared to be the Boogieman, Pitch Black, seemed to be circling the flickering globe. When the others had gotten here, they soon found it was Pitch who was attacking the children. They had also found that a new Guardian was being chosen.

It was not who they expected.

"Out of all the spirits in the world, Manny chooses the bloody Blue Angel to be a Guardian?! This must be a joke! That spirit's a bloody killer!" Bunny ranted. Hell, even the Groundhog would be better than this!

"Man in moon says he is to be Guardian, then we get him." North shrugged. But even he was confused as to why Manny would choose a servant of Death to help the children when he kills them. "Bunny, why don't you go get him."

* * *

A figure watched the children from the tree he sat in. He was cloaked in a navy cloak, the hood shadowing the pale face that lay beneath. Bare feet balanced on the branch as blue eyes gazed outward. This was the Blue Angel.

He watched the children as they talked about Big Foot and Easter. None taking notice of him in the trees, as he was well hidden and didn't know if these believed in the Blue Angel or not.

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." The mother said as she put the boy's hat upon his head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" The boy asked.

"No one honey it's just an expression" Ah yes. The Angel didn't know how, but his moon given name had somehow gotten out to the mortals. However, they believed he was just an expression. Otherwise, his true name remained hidden to all spirits. None of them knew the Angel's name was Jack Frost and he wanted to keep it that way.

With a sigh, he turned away from the group of children to wander around the town. It has been quiet lately, no calls or desperate pleas for his help; and he was thankful for that! He spent the rest of the time, silently waiting for anything to happen as night began to fall upon the town of Burgess. When the moon glowed in the sky alongside stars, he awaited the arrival of the spirit of dreams.

It didn't take long for the golden tendrils to slither their way through the sky and to sneak into the windows of homes to grant children good dreams. The Angel himself ached to touch the golden sand, but Death had to him not to for it would give him away. The Angel did not want that. He did not want his true name to be known and hated among the other spirits. He did not want to be found out and punished for being associated with both winter and death. He knew if they saw him for who he truly was, they'd attack him and hurt him, taking advantage of his smaller size and tag his true name with the name of death and cold. They already did that, but it wasn't his moon given name at least, instead calling him the name of a murderer that he was. It was much easier to belong with death where they just shot him looks but never touching him in fear of feeling Death's wrath. Or at least, that's what Death said. So, as much as something within him ached to reach out for the strands, he ignored it; pushing it down until it was nothing more than an echo of a throb.

The Angel took a deep breath as he forced himself to turn away from the golden sand only to be attracted by a noise from down an ally. Curiosity taking hold of his mind, the Angel walked down the pathway, looking side to side for whatever made the noise. Just as he was about to leave, a voice called out.

"Grab him boys!" the Angel yelp as a large hand came out from the shadows only for him to shoot up into the air, wings flying out from under the cloak, before it could grab him. He watched as two large, hairy things came out of the shadows alongside a very large rabbit, the Easter Bunny. The other spirit scowled and through a boomerang at the flying one, hitting him in the shoulder. The Angel yelped as he fell from shock but quickly caught himself and took off through the sky. Bunny quickly gave to the chase after telling one of the Yetis to go get one of the other Guardians. Once that was done, he followed the barely visible shape of the other spirit through the streets. Just as he was about to throw another boomerang. A golden stand of dream sand circled around the cloaked spirit and he watched as Sandy pulled him up to him and knocked him out with dream sand.

The dream-weaver then floated down towards Bunny and smirked.

"I know, I know. But we got him right?" Sandy nodded. The two then took off towards the Pole.

* * *

**I'm so sorry its short! It just took me a while to figure this stuff out!**

**So, feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Yay! I'm so happy people like this! Also, if you've noticed, I called Jack the Angel in the last chapter and that's because he will be continuously called that because they don't know his name. **

**Also Frostbite Queen asked if they could see his face beneath the cloak. Answer: No, they can see his eyes because they stand out in the shadow of his hood but everything else is hidden. This is for plot. K? **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Angel groaned as he shifted upon the comforting cushions beneath him. Eyelids flickering, he slowly opened his eyes to a blurry but magical sight. A room lay before him, red with large widows letting in the sun's light. The room itself was large and small planes and other small toys swirled in the air above him. Behind him he felt his icy wings shift under his cloak. He sat up, relieved his hood was still up, and further took in his surroundings. A large globe full of lights that both flickered and glowed was before him and large hairy creatures were all around.

It seemed though, one had noticed his awakening because one approached him grumbling and growling.

Angel froze at the sight of it. Was it going to hurt him? He knew there were two of these trying to grab him before and the reason could be for anything! However, the only thought that could come to mind was punishment for something. Moon knows he's been a victim for unknown reasons before.

The creature stood before him and reached out to grab him, but Angel sprung away, off of the cushions he had been lain upon and wings flying out in front of him to guard his body. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to risk being hurt.

Phil on the other hand, stared at the guarded spirit with a confused and slightly concerned expression. The spirit and flung himself away without a moment's hesitation and turned into a cornered beast within seconds of that. Not knowing what should be done, he sent another yeti off to get the Guardians while he stayed to watch over the other.

It wasn't long until footsteps at the found of fluttering wings came down the hall and entered the room. A soft gasp was heard from Tooth as the four took in the seen before them. They walked forwards causing the Angel's cloaked head to snap towards them and for the soft but frightened blue eyes to watch them from beneath the darkness of the hood.

"You don't need to be afraid." Tooth spoke softly to the other. "We won't hurt you."

"But he might hurt us." Bunny grumbled, gaining a glare from Tooth.

"You're the Blue Angel, yes?" North asked. He received a nod. "Ok, well we are the Guardians. I am North, that is Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy." He spoke, motioning to each as their name was said.

"Look, we just want to talk to you, alright?" Tooth said coming closer the cloaked spirit. Blue eyes darted to each of them before his wings slowly loosened and unfolded from around him. He slowly stood up and went to sit upon the couch he had awoken on, eyes searching for answers.

Coughing, North decide to explain what was going on. "So, you are probably wondering why you are here, correct?" A nod. "Well, you are now a Guardian!" He threw his hands up in celebration. Before anything could start, though, the Angel had shook his head feverously and sprung up, stepping away from them.

Seeing he was denying their offer, Tooth spoke once again. "I don't think you understand what's going on. We need your help to defeat Pitch Black and protect the children and their belief." His eyes seemed to widen even more in horror and his head shook even faster.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sandy walked up to the frightened spirit and floated up to look him in the eyes, forming a question mark on top of his head.

"I can't." A soft and raspy voice answered him. "I can't help you."

Before Sandy could question any further, Bunny spoke up with a snort. "See, even he understands that he'll do nothing to help. He can only hurt the children and you think he can help them? They'd probably flee at the sight of the killer."

The Angel flinched at each hurtful blow but he didn't retort. He knew what he did was bad and he knew that, if he helped, he would only cause more bad things to happen. Nothing he ever did was good, let alone good for children. All he did was bring them death, as much as it hurt.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed at the Guardian of Hope. In response, Bunny just snorted with a roll of his eyes.

North sighed before turning to the Angel. "Walk with me." He ordered. The Angel responded instantly, following after him, not wanting to stay with the Easter Bunny just to hear reminders of his horrid work.

North led him deeper into the workshop, and the Angel couldn't help but look around in wonder. He had always wanted to get in here, but Death had told him no. That people would discover him that way and could capture him. Not wanting that, he had reluctantly kept away. Besides, his master had to be right.

North however, watch the smaller spirit look around with obvious wonder. It was a curious thing to watch, especially with how child-like it seemed. But he waved it off once they reached his office. He told the smaller to enter and he followed in behind. Walking past the other as he looked around, North grabbed fruit cake off of the table.

"Fruit cake?" He asked. The angel shook his head. Tossing it away, he cracked his knuckles. "Now let's get down to tax of brass." The door slammed behind the angel loudly causing him to look at it fearfully. North walked up to him and pointed at his chest, at his heart.

He whispered. "So, what is your center, hm?"

Blinking, the Angel whispered out, "My…center?"

Backing away, North stroked his beard before reaching over to grab a nesting doll from a shelf and tossed it to the other who caught it with pale hands. The Angel looked down at it in confusion before looking up at North, wanting him to continue.

"This is how you see me, no?" North continued. "Big and scary and intimidating, but if you get to know me, well…" He motioned for him to open it. The Angel did, gently as if he was afraid to break it, and placed it on the shelf next to him. He stared down at the next part of the doll before looking back at North.

"You're, jolly?" He whispered.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, causing the Angel to jump. He spoke as the other continued to open it. "But I am also mysterious, and fearless, caring, and at my center…" He let the cloaked spirit dump the last one into his hand. "Tell me…what do you see?"

The angel was silent for a moment, taking in the features before answering. "You're a baby with big eyes?"

"Yes!" North answered, throwing his hands into the air. "Big eyes, very big! I see the joy and wonder in everything, like lights upon trees and gifts with toys. That is my center, what is yours?"

The angel swallowed before answering. "Death. Dark and _cold _death."

North shook his head. "That cannot be so. Man in Moon chose you for a reason. That reason is because your center can offer something to the children, something that is not death."

"Then I don't know." He whispered.

North gave a thin smile. "You'll figure it out." He dropped the small center doll into the Angel's palm and went to curl his fingers around it, only for the hand to jerk away and hid beneath the cloak.

"Angel-"

"I wouldn't touch me." He whispered. "Nothing good ever comes from touching me."

North frowned, about to respond, when Bunny came running in. "Trouble at the Tooth palace!"

* * *

**It was longer! Yay!**

**So that was that. Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so this is the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**I'm glad you all like this! ****Ok so Pipe Dream asked if this was going along with the actual movie or if their were changes. Answer: This is going along with the movie but there will be a few changes because of the idea's going into this change. You'll notice little changes to the actual movie parts with the added parts of my mind! **

**I don't own ROTG!**

**So, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Death scowled. He hasn't seen his little angel in a while now and he didn't know where the boy was but he at least knew the Seasonal's didn't have their hand on him. However, that didn't mean he wasn't worried. If anyone else could gain his loyalty, then the boy would be open to the Seasonals and the fact that he didn't know where his angel was meant anything could have happened to him. He looked up to see the moon shinning as if in glee at his frustration. That man knew something, of course he did! MiM better not try to take his angel from him, that boy was his servant. He was his to control and torment as he wanted! If that moon man did anything to ruin his hold over the winter spirit then he better watch his back!

* * *

Before the Angel could react, he was being ushered after North who led him and the other two Guardians through the workshop. He thought he caught Tooth flying away through one of the windows but he didn't get to watch for long as they moved swiftly down the halls. Jack tried to stop from following him but if he stopped he'd end out bumping into one of them. So, he just went along until he found a chance to escape before he caused anything bad to happen.

They came into a large room of ice and the Angel watched in awe as a large sleigh with magnificent reindeer pull in. North caught the wondrous look inside the luminous and chuckled as he boarded the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Sandy got on without hesitation while Angel and Bunny stood off to the side. Oh how badly the want to ride the sleigh claw in his chest, but Angel knew if he sat in it he'd be forced to stay with them, and he didn't want to put them through that. He started backing away as Bunny spoke.

"Uh…I think my tunnels might be quicker mate, and safer." Bunny said, tapping the contraption with one of his feet.

North laughed. "Bah! Get in!" He grabbed the strap of the holster, throwing the rabbit into the sleigh. He caught sight of Jack trying to sneak away and quickly grabbed the spirit's cloak and, like Bunny, threw him into the back. "Buckle up!"

"Wait, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny exclaimed frightfully.

"Just expression!" North responded. "Here we go!" He snapped the reins and the reindeer took off down the tunnel. North laughed joyfully, Sandy threw his hands up in the air, and Bunny was trying not to throw up. Angel, he didn't know how to react. This was fun, he'll admit, silently, that but he didn't want to give that away. However, when he looked over at Bunny, he couldn't help the very small laugh that escaped his lips. Thankfully, none of them seemed to hear it.

He watched as the sleigh neared the end of the track and watched with awe as the sleigh took off in the air. The wind whipped past and he felt her cares the side of his cheek beneath the hood. He smiled at the touch, seeing she was one of the only two people who could touch his bare skin without feeling the frigid temperature. The other was Death, but that should have been obvious.

His wings shifted beneath his cloak and he was prepared to let them out and to fly away but when he looked around to make sure none were looking, warm eyes locked onto his. His own widened when he found the dream-weaver staring at him, the message in his eyes easily translated. He didn't want Angel to go. In response, the cloaked spirit tried to convey his response through his own eyes, showing his distress at being near all of them. It must have worked because the other's eyes, somehow, softened even more in understanding but they still pled for him not to leave. Oh how badly did Angel want to turn away from the kind eyes. It was to strange for such emotions to be directed towards him, it was almost painful. He just wanted leave this behind, but at the same time, it was hard to.

Then, before he could take the chance to take off, a shout was heard from North and a swirling, colorful portal opened up before them and the sleigh flew into it. Angel blinked the dizziness away as they left the portal and he saw the Tooth Palace before his sight. He gasped softly when suddenly North spoke up when black streaks came rushing towards them.

"What the-" North's comment was broken when the streaks of black were before them. North tried to evade them but a few went past them and they all stared in confusion at the black sand that lay in Sandy's hand. Angel looked up just in time to see what looked like a black-sand horse chasing after mini-versions of Tooth. Without thinking he sprung out of the sleigh and caught the fairy before going back to the sleigh. He looked down to see the shaking fairy cupped in his pale hands, and, thinking that the shaking was his fault and not from fear, quickly placed her upon his cloak.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Are you ok, Baby Tooth?" The fairy nodded at his question, but was confused at the apology and why he had placed her down. Yes his hands were cold but it wasn't unbearable. She didn't get to think much on it for a nightmare flew over and she hid within the cloak of the spirit that saved her.

The Angel was about to protest about her going with his cloak, not wanting to freeze her delicate form, but North shouting at him attracted his attention. "Take the reins!" The leather ropes where pressed into his hands and North jumped up, sabers in hand, and began slicing at the enemies. One exploded over the sleigh and dropped its contents over the floor.

"They're taking the teeth!" Bunny exclaimed as he picked up one of the canisters from the floor. The Angel had looked back at the shout, curious about the horrified voice that came from the rabbit about simple teeth case, but had to look back when North shouted out-

"Watch out!" He looked back just in time to twist the reindeer out of the way from the one of the palace's structures. It continued to curve around each pillar until it finally landed roughly on one of the platforms. The Angel panted before looking down at the reins in his hands, finding frost inching along them. Reacting quickly, his hands threw the rope away and hid in his cloak.

He looked up to see Tooth float down and kneel sorrowfully on the ground. "Everything's gone." She whispered brokenly. "They took everything."

A tweet came from his cloak and Baby Tooth came fluttering out. The Angel watched, relieved the poor thing hadn't frozen to death, as she flew over to Tooth and the Guardian caught her in her hands.

"Oh thank goodness one of you are alright." She breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A voice rang from the shadows. "The "Big Four" all in one place. I'm a little star struck." Appearing high above them, a man with gray skin, black hair, and dressed in what looked like the shadows themselves grinned a sharp tooth smile down at them. His golden eyes glinted with malice. "Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together."

"Pitch!" Tooth screamed and she flew with anger. "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies-" He was gone before she reached him.

"Or what?" He interrupted appearing upon another platform. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked as they turned towards him.

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in." He answered with a glare. The Angel's eyes widened at the response, shocked at the reason to cause so much trouble. Pitch continued. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny growled back.

Pitch suddenly appeared under their platform. "Go such an egg rabbit." He said vanishing just as Bunny swiped at him. "Wait a minute, is that the Blue Angel?" The Angel turned to find him leaning on one of the structures, head on his fist. "Since when where you all chummy with the Guardians?"

"I-I'm not." He whispered out.

"Oh? And here I thought they let a child killer join their group." The Angel flinched at the words. "Then, I'm just going to ignore you, but you must be used to things like that."

"Pitch!" Bunny shouted, jumping down and rushing at the Boogieman while also pushing the Angel out of the way. "You shadow sneaking rat bag, come here!" Pitch vanished to appear high up on a platform, but Tooth grabbed Bunny's boomerang and charged at the dark spirit. However, before she could get to him, a large sand horse appeared with a scream and forced her back. Pitch chuckled as he placed his hand on the large nightmare before taking his hands away to show swirling black sand.

"Look familiar Sandman?" Sandy looked down at his hand before clenching his fist and glaring up at the other as he continued. "It took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into nightmares." Tooth slowly floated back down and gave the boomerang back to its owner.

"Don't be nervous." Pitch continued. "It only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear?" Bunny scoffed. "Fear of you? No one's been afraid of since the dark ages!"

"Oh the dark ages." Pitch sighed wistfully as if relieving a happy memory. "Everyone frightened, miserable; such happy times for me. Oh, all the power I wielded, but then the man in the chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone just wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogieman. But that's all about to change." Suddenly the walls started crumbling and fading to dust. "Oh, it's already happening?"

"What's happening?" The Angel whispered out gazing in horror as he watch the place fall apart.

"Children are waking up and finding that the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch answered. "It's such a little thing, but to a child…"

"What?"

"They…They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whispered out brokenly. The Angel's eyes widened.

"Didn't you know?" Pitch asked directing his comment towards the cloaked spirit. "It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough children stop believing in them, everything they protect goes away, and little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness…and me."

He turned back to the Guardians. "It's your turn not to be believed in."

The chatting was stopped abruptly when Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch who hopped onto the nightmare and fled. The Guardians jumped after him while the Angel stayed back, hesitating. He leaned over the edge and when he saw them all panting on the ground, Pitch gone, he felt sorrow for them. His wings slowly came out and he flew down to kneel next to Tooth.

"I-I'm sorry, for what's happening." He whispered. He didn't really know how much comfort he could bring the female, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. To his surprise, she gave him a smile.

"It's not your fault that this is happening." She responded before looking down at the canister in her hand.

Swallowing down his nervousness, he spoke. "W-What's so special about the teeth?"

She gave another smile. "It's not the teeth, it's the memories they hold within them." She stood up only to fly over to a painting over the lake. The Angel followed, flying up next to her. "It's my job to collect and protect all the important memories of childhood stored in the teeth. We had everyone's, even yours." That caught him off guard.

"You should have seen Bunny." North spoke from behind them.

"I told you never to mention that." Bunny snapped back.

But he wasn't listening to them. "M-Mine?" He asked in shock.

Her brows furrowed and she gazed back into the wide eyes from beneath the hood. "Of course, from before you were a spirit."

"B-But I wasn't anyone before I was…this." He was frightened now. There was more to him?! Would it show how much of a terrible person he was before now?! He was scared of his past, but he had known something was missing and that made him want to find out what it was. Hands went on his cloaked shoulders and he found himself gazing back into the worried orbs of Tooth.

"You really don't remember?" She asked. He shook his head. Before anything else could be said, feathers fell from her body and she gasped. "Oh no, we're too late."

"No! Never too late!" North exclaimed before putting is hands up to his head. "Wait, wait, wait IDEA!" As he shouted that last part out, he swung his sword, nearly decapitating Bunny. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?!" Tooth said in shock. "We're talking about seven continents, millions of children."

"So what, do you know how many presents I deliver in one night?" North said waving off her worry.

"And how many eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny smirked.

Sandy floated up and held up two thumbs up. They looked towards the Angel. "If you help, we will get you your memories back." North offered up.

The Angel bit his lip. "A-As much as I want them back, I don't know how much I can help." He whispered looking away.

"Please, we need all the help we can get." Tooth whispered sincerely. The Angel looked back at their pleading eyes. They didn't deserve this, unlike he would if this ever happened to him. They helped children and they needed to survive for them. But, how could he help them? How could he help if all he did was bring sorrow? With one last look at them he took a soft breath.

"A-Alright."

* * *

Four figures watched the group from the shadows. One was taller than the other three as they all gazed sadly at the cloaked figure with the Guardians.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" One of the smaller figures spoke.

"Not long, I believe." The tallest spoke.

"And how long is that!" Another smaller figure spoke.

"It feels like forever." The last sighed.

"Do not worry, MiM always has a plan. Don't fret, for your young brother will soon return to us, we must only wait a while longer."

"But why?! He is with them, can't we approach him now?!" The second exclaimed.

The tallest shook her head. "No, for he has not given his trust to them yet, he has not considered himself one of them."

"So he's still under Death's grip." The third sighed sadly.

"As I said, do not fret children. We must keep our hope that MiM will come through for us."

"Yes Mother."

* * *

**So that was that! Nice and long!**

**Feel free to ask questions, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so this is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Ok so I got a review from RiseoftheSoulGuardians asking if the seasonals were going to be RotBTD. Um...that's what I wanted to ask all of you! Would you like the other seasonals to be Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida or would you like me to make them up?**

**So I don't own ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Angel flew along silently as the other Guardians dashed across the rooftops. They all seemed to be having a great time, North even ending up declaring it a race. Angel wanted to join in so badly, but it was bad enough he would have to enter the children's rooms to grab the teeth. He would try very hard not to let any of his cold skin touch anything but the tooth, but even that proved to be difficult so he mainly let the others retrieve the teeth while he faded into the background. Trust him, if he could he would flee from their sights and never risk messing this up for them, but he never got that chance since he was always in one of the others' sights.

His attention was brought to Tooth when he heard her bang in a billboard beneath him. He looked down to see her holding her nose. "Are…A-Are you alright?" He asked quietly, blue eyes gazing at her from beneath the hood.

"Yeah, sorry." She chuckled embarrassedly. "It's just been awhile since I've been out."

The Angel swallowed before asking, "…H-How long?"

"Oh, about 440 years give or take." Suddenly, she gasped and dashed towards one of the windows behind Angel. He quickly dodged her dash and watched as she collected the tooth. He heard a soft twitter of a sigh and looked to see Baby Tooth flying next to him. He moved a little ways from her so she didn't feel the cold chill that came off of his wings as they caught wind. He didn't see the sad look the fairy shot him when he moved away.

That's how the night continued on and it wasn't long until they came across a familiar town that made the Angel inch away from the group. This place never brought good memories, always reminding him of what he was. After all, this was the town he had discovered it in. But, as unwelcoming as the place was, it felt like home to him.

As if catching his want to flee, Tooth told him to come with her as they went around the town. He swallowed but followed. There was the occasional times when she would reach out to pull him along, but he would quickly move to catch up so she wouldn't touch him. Eventually, they stopped in a house, home to the brunette child that he had seen before with his friends. The one who didn't know who Jack Frost was and the Angel could only hope that the boy didn't know who the Blue Angel was.

"Lost tooth in a sledding accident." Tooth hummed. The Angel tensed at the words. They had gotten hurt when he wasn't around? No, no children shouldn't get hurt. Getting hurt could lead to death and that wasn't good at all. Apparently, Tooth had caught how his body tensed up and moved over to him.

"Are you alright?" He didn't answer. He didn't want to. He had no right to vent his problems onto another especially now that she was worrying with staying alive. He pressed his wings tighter to his back and looked away. Tooth was about to say more when North came in through the door and Sandy came in through the window.

"Haha!" He exclaimed joyfully. "How are you feeling Toothie?"

"Believed in!" She replied with a smile, her attention leaving the Angel now. A hole opened up in the floor and they turned to see Bunny coming up.

"Oh I see how it is," He grumbled. "Everyone teaming up to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

North laughed. "Ha! It is obvious you are last place." He through his bag of teeth on the floor. "See? I win!" With that he let out a joyful cry and danced around the room. The Angel cringed at the loudness of his voice but he froze in place, filled with fear when a light suddenly lit up on the others, making them freeze as well. The little boy, Jamie if the Angel remember correctly, gazed in wonder at the sight of the myths.

"Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Sandman and the Tooth Fairy?" He breathed out as the light drifted over each of them, the Angel drifting away so he wouldn't risk being possibly caught by the boy if he believed.

"Surprise!" Tooth responded with a nervous laugh.

"Wow," The child breathed out.

"Sandy, knock him out." Bunny spoke up, not wanting to waste any time or get side tracked by a child seeing them. Sandy nodded and punched his palm before Bunny spoke again. "With the dream-sand you gumby!" Sandy blinked before getting a ball of dream-sand ready.

That's when everything went crazy. The Angel, hidden in his dark corner of the room, watched as Bunny was growled at by a dog and in an attempt to knock both it and the boy out, Sandy accidently knocked everyone out except for himself and the Angel. The Angel thought he saw Jamie look at him before Sandy put him to sleep, but he hoped to MiM that it was just a trick.

The Angel looked over to Sandy and their eyes met. His blue eyes conveyed his questions to the other who just shrugged in response. Neither knew what to do in this situation and it would take a while for the dream-sand to wear out. A sudden whine from a horse made the two look towards the window to see a nightmare gazing back at them. Then, it took off through the night sky once it caught their attention.

The Angel was frozen before glancing back at Sandy who returned his gaze. Do they go after it? The others were still asleep but it would at least give the Angel a chance to get away from the sleeping child. He moved over to the window and poked his cloaked head out of only to see no sign of the nightmare. Coming to the conclusion there would be no harm from leaving the room, also thinking it would do more god then harm, the Angel gently let his icy wings come out from beneath the cloak and to float outside the window.

He thought he caught sight of Sandy coming towards him, but he didn't get to really look back when a nightmare came charging at him. The Angel quickly moved out of the way only for the horse to come right back at him. The Angel reacted on instinct and flew away from it, not wanting to get any more involved in this then he was. But that didn't stop the enemy from coming at him so he threw out his hands and felt them brush against the sandy grains and ice shot through the horse, forcing it to fall and shatter on the ground.

The Angel flinched at the sound, a painful reminder of what happens when things come in contact with his skin. As he gently landed on the ground, bare feet making no noise as it happened, a voice came from the shadows behind him.

"You know, for a neutral party you sure are spending a lot of time with those weirdos." The Angel turned to see Pitch standing there with a curious expression. "This isn't your fight."

The cloaked spirit didn't answer only looking away from the dark spirit.

"Why are you fighting anyway? I never thought Death would let you get involved in something like this, especially seeing all the damage his angels cause, he usually keeps a tight chain on them."

"H-He's not involved in this." The Angel answered quietly.

"Oh? So you're actually trying to get involved with other spirits then? Without telling him?"

"N-No I-I…" He didn't know what to say. That he was forced into doing this? Every spirit knew he could just have killed the Guardians to get away before they came back or called Death. And, why would he want to get in with other spirits? They all hate him for what he does and he doesn't blame them. But… "I don't want to see the children hurt." That whisper was only meant for him to hear, not for Pitch.

"And why do you care about the children? Isn't it your job to kill them?"

Tears form in clenched blue eyes. It's the truth and nothing could change that. What purpose did he have other than bringing cold misery? Nothing. He could never attempt at anything beautiful or anything good. Nothing at all. Then he looked up when he heard Pitch's surprised cry. Before him stood Sandy, giving the spirit of fear a glare.

Pitch let out a chuckle. "Now this is who I'm looking for." That didn't help him in the slightest. Sandy shot out his sand whips and began slashing at him. The Angel watched from the side lines as the attacks continued and it wasn't long until Pitch was thrown off the building. Sandy dusted his hands off and turned to smile at the other spirit while blue eyes just blinked in response.

The Angel followed Sandy as he came down to stand before Pitch who was scrambling to stand up. "Alright!" He cried. "I'll admit it was _stupid_ of me to mess with your sand so I'll tell you what," He stood and his face was covered with a dark smirk as he spoke in a threatening voice. "You can have them back."

All around them, nightmares start forming and it isn't long until the two are completely surrounded. Sandy and Angel looked around, neither knowing how to attack at the moment. Then Pitch came up to them, riding one of the nightmares and, with a smile, shouted, "Boo."

That must have been a signal or something because the nightmares then charged at the two. Before the Angel could even protest against the action, Sandy pulled the other to him and they took off into the sky, nightmare's following. As soon as they're high above the town, Sandy lets go of the Angel and begins to attack the horses. The Angel just floats nearby, his ice wings out wide. Suddenly, something hit the glass like appendage and he turned to see a nightmare falling, frozen to the ground below and he flinch when he caught it shatter.

Suddenly a shout came a few yards away and they turned to see the sleigh unsteadily flying through the air. The Angel and Sandy just dodge the vehicle as it comes barreling towards them, seeing the other Guardians trying to stay awake within it. A bump on a building jolts them awake and aware of the situation happening around them. It doesn't take long for them to join in the fray.

Soon, nightmares are exploding all around the cloaked, winged spirit while he tried to get out of there as fast as possible. He doesn't want to be part of a war. He doesn't want to cause any more death than he already does. However, that wish isn't granted to him.

He backs up into the sleigh and tenses when he hears North call to him. "Ah! Blue Angel!" He greets with a loud voice.

"You might want to duck." The voice of Bunny comes from right behind him. He blinks before he sees a boomerang flying towards him and he quickly does as suggested. He turns around to see a smirking Bunny holding the boomerang and gives a quiet huff.

He glances back at the battle field only to find something horrifying. Blue eyes widen when he sees the black sand gathering around Sandy, forming no break in the circle when he attacks. Behind him, Pitch is staring down with a grin upon his gray face, gold eyes glinting with joy.

"Sandy." The Angel breaths, catching the others' attention. But he doesn't pay attention to them. "Someone has to help him." He doesn't wait for a response before his wings are opened wide and he speeding towards the surrounded Guardian. Above him, Pitch is forming an arrow in his hands, aiming it at the golden spirit. At the sight, the Angel sped up as fast as he could. He couldn't let him die. This man helped bring happiness to children through dreams. He didn't deserve to die and the Angel would do whatever it takes to stop that from happening.

But it wasn't enough. He shouldn't have expected anything else, for he's never been able to keep things alive, let alone stop death. He watched as the arrow flew through the air and met its target in the Sandman's back. The dream weaver froze and Pitch's laugh echoed through the air. He began taunting the golden man, telling him to give up.

And the Angel just kept flying wanting to believe it wasn't too late. But when Sandy's eyes met his own, he knew that nothing would change this fate. Sandy gave the spirit a small smile before the black sand consumed his being and all the golden sand was absorbed into the darker substance.

No. He couldn't believe it. Sandy was…gone. The Angel was frozen where he flew. This seemed so surreal. This was a dream-no nightmare, right? Then, his attention was brought back to what was going on around him when there was a shout from behind him and he saw a tidal wave of nightmare sand raining down upon him. His eyes widen and his wings come to try to block him from the wave. He can feel it beating down on him and the ice that made his wings chip and crack from the force.

Outside, the Guardians watched as two of their allies were over taken by the nightmare sand while Pitch just smiled with joy. However, a blue light suddenly glowed from the center of the sand and they watched as ice raced outward and over the sand. It continued at a fast pace until it reach the place the sand came from, Pitch himself. The cold ice struck his skin and then he was blown back when the sand exploded.

The Guardians watched in awe and then their attention was brought to the falling spirit that had appeared from the depths of the sand. The Angel was obviously unconscious as he fell through the sky, wings and feathers chipped and broken. Before anyone could stop her, Tooth is rushing out and catching the cloaked spirit. He moans as she pulls him into her arms but otherwise is still. Tooth notices a slight chill coming from the other but it's not uncomfortable. She also notices how it doesn't take much strength to hold the other in her arms as she flies back to the sleigh and lays him down in it.

"H-How did he do that?" Tooth whispered, shocked that a simple servant of death could cause such a response that one would believe only an elemental could do.

No one answered her because no one knew. North silently directed the sleigh back to the Pole, a heavy silence weighing over them.

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, answer the question above, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Ok so I took up all the votes on if it should be OC seasonals or ROTBTD and it came out as...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OC's won! it was OCs with 5 votes and ROTBTD with 3 votes. I hope this is ok with everyone but yeah! And do not fret my OCs with NOT be mary-sues trust me. Jack will also be the youngest if that is not clear. :D**

**So now that that's cleared up...**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Angel let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes. He took notice in the pale ceiling and the soft cushion he was laying upon and frowned. Wasn't he just up in the sky being surrounded by Nightmares? He furrowed his eyebrows beneath his, thankfully still up, hood. He remembered, chasing after the nightmares with Sandy and fighting them, the others coming to help, Sandy getting…getting defeated, and then he-!

The Angel gasped and sat up. No! He wasn't supposed to show those accursed abilities of his! They weren't supposed to know! They might make a connection with him to the elementals and he didn't want to tarnish their honor by knowing what he was. Nor did he want to make his reputation worse by them knowing he was _that _type of spirit of all things. His association with death was enough but by adding in the most hated season!? He'd be doomed to a life of hatred! Well, at least that can't scorn him by his actual name, leaving it a name to be mocked and cursed, since they do not know it.

However, as he prepared to act upon his fight or flight instinct for any incoming situation with the Guardians, he noticed that he was alone in the bedroom. He would have thought that they would have been keeping an eye on him, but he didn't mind this either. He went to stretch out his wings when he heard the creaking and cracking from the ice that made up the feathers causing his eyes to widen and turn to look at them. He saw many of the feathers were cracked or missing. There were dents and other obvious signs of abuse on them making jack wince at the sight. Ever so lightly, he reach a pale hand out to touch the broken appendages and let ice and frost flow from his fingertips. The wings slowly mended and became full again. After that was done, he slowly opened them and let them flap, feeling relieved when they moved without problem.

**_BAM!_**

The Angel jumped in fright when the door was slammed open and he looked over to see the Guardians standing there. They all looked relieved when they saw he was awake however, worried when they took in his fearful stance and look in the glowing blue eyes.

"Angel, are you alright?" Tooth asked, coming closer to the other who only backed away with a sharp nod. Tooth froze where she stood and responded. "Alright."

"A-Are you all alright?" He forced out in his wispy voice.

"Yes, were fine." Tooth said. "I was just worried for you. After you were hit straight on by the nightmares…if you hadn't done what you did, we thought you'd end up like Sandy."

"And Sandy?" He asked hoping to keep the conversation away from the part of his attack.

"Sandy…Sandy's gone, mate." Bunny replied his ears falling to his head.

The Angel turned to look at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I wish I could've done more." But what could he have done. All he did was ever cause death, not prevent it. He was a fool to think he could have done something good like that.

"Done something?" He heard North breathe. As the Angel heard his footsteps come closer, he prepared himself to he hurt in some way, for failing at this. He felt North's large hands be placed on his cloaked shoulders and before he could tell the older spirit to let go, he spoke. "Angel, you stood up to Pitch and it was amazing. You don't need to feel sorry, you did everything you could."

"But none of you deserve to die, you're all too important for that. Sandy-"

"Would be proud of what you did." North replied. "And would be even happy that you survived."

The Angel bit back a remark to that one, seeing as the truth of how important he is would only dampen their spirits. He gave a shallow nod in response to the other and North replied with a smile.

"Oh cheer up you sad sacks." Bunny exclaimed getting them each to look at him. "We still have Easter and I'll bring it to all the continents of the globe. And I'm bringing hope with it!"

"Ha! You are right!" North exclaimed. "As much as I hate to admit it, but Easter is more important them Christmas this year."

"H-Hey did everybody here that!?" Bunny exclaimed with a victorious smile. No one replied to him as they soon began leaving the room. The Angel hesitated in following but when he caught the others motioning for him for him to follow he decided to.

"Come, to the sleigh!" North shouted as they moved through the halls.

Bunny hopped in front of him, stopping their movement. "Oh no, mate, my Warren, my way." With that he tapped his foot on the ground. A large hole opened up in the ground and Bunny smirked as they all fell through. "Buckle up!"

The Angel gave a yelp as there was suddenly nothing under his feet. He would have flown out to save the Warren from his presence only to look up and see the tunnel closed above him and soon he was sliding down the tunnel unable to gain any leverage in stopping his decent. When he final came out, he stop himself from colliding with the others by letting his wings shoot out and be lifted into the air. He stared down at the others from where he hovered.

"Buckle up, very funny." North said with a chuckle.

Bunny smiled and motioned around him. "Welcome to the Warren." However, his ears suddenly perked up and twisted, looking for something. The Angel could see each of his senses working to try and figure out what he found in his home. He turned and faced one of his tunnels where a bunch of eggs just came scurrying out of one of the tunnels and a sound following them. Each of the Guardians got out their weapons and charged towards the tunnel only to stop when they saw a little girl come running out of it. She blinked at them and after a moment of shock, the Guardians hid their weapons awkwardly. The little girl then laughed and continued playing with the eggs.

"What is she doing here!?" Bunny exclaimed staring after her.

North patted himself down. "Eh, snow globe." Bunny groaned in response.

"Somebody do something!" the Guardian of Hope demanded.

"I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth exclaimed flying over to the child who gasped at her. Tooth then held out her hand to the child. "Oh and look at all the pretty teeth with all the blood and gum on them."

Silence…

"AHHHH!" The little girl ran away from them and the Guardians stared hopelessly after her.

"What do we do!?" Bunny groaned then he noticed a certain spirit trying to sneak away. "Where are you going?"

The Angel froze. He had been hoping that the little girl would distract them long enough so he could find an exit but his wish was not granted. Biting his lip he turned to face the other's gazes.

"…I-I don't think I can help you." He spoke truthfully. "I-I shouldn't even be here." He motioned around him. "I'll just cause trouble for you. I-" He didn't go on, not knowing how to speak the thoughts in his mind without making them here his problems.

"Please Angel." Tooth pled coming up to him. "I'm sure you can help. Do you know anyway how to deal with children? We know what you do, but you'd be the one who would know more about children seeing as you come closer to them." She regretfully admitted this, as she had spoken about how far away they really are from their jobs then what they think.

The Angel bit his lip once more. "I know one thing." He whispered catching their attention.

"What is it?" North asked.

The Angel shook his head. "I-I shouldn't do it." When he caught their looks morphing into those of horror and quickly spoke up halting their dark thoughts. "It's not that! I swear I'd never hurt a child on purpose! I only do it with my job!" Then he sighed and mumbled the next part. "But I suppose that doesn't matter." It was so soft none of them, save for Bunny, could heard the saddened whisper filled with hopelessness.

"What were you going to do?" Bunny asked, wanted to get rid of that hopelessness.

The cloaked spirit shook his head. "It's nothing, I should probably just…just go-" He stopped when he saw the Guardian reach toward him in a motion to stop him from leaving.

"Really, what is it?"

The Angel fidgeted in his place in the air. "It's just something I do when the child can't think of anything happy when I have to, you know." He responded. "It makes them smile…even-even laugh sometimes. I just thought it might help you all out, but I understand if you don't want to try it. I probably even shouldn't."

"Try it on me." Bunny said.

"What?!" The Angel squeaked out, blue eyes widening beneath the hood. "Why?! I-I might kill you or…or-" He shook his concealed head. "You're too important to risk dying-"

"Just do it already." Bunny demanded making the other pause before sighing.

"A-Alright." The Angel whispered. With that, he let a pale hand come out from beneath the cloak and with a very subtle flick of his wrist, a small snowflake fell from his fingers. It floated down slowly until it met its mark upon the Guardians nose. The other seemed to question its placement but it didn't last long because within seconds of touching the other's nose, the soft flake exploded into little blue sparkles. They danced around Bunny's eyes as a grin stretched across his face. The Angel expected something bad to happen and he braced himself for the impact…

And soon Bunny is off playing with the little girl and helping her paint eggs.

The Angel stared with wide eyes. What? Nothing bad happened? Why? Any time he touched something with his skin or powers something bad would happen. Why wasn't it now? Was it because Bunny was a Guardian, a spirit? He didn't know.

The Angel watched as the other Guardians joined in and soon eggs were running everywhere getting decorated for Easter.

* * *

**So that was that. **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Laughter filled the air of the Warren as the Guardians helped paint eggs with Bunny and the young girl. As they went around, watching as plants would spray a variety of colors upon the walking eggs, the Angel floated on the sidelines. He dared not try to help nor come close to touching any of the plants, let alone the grass. However, he also didn't try to leave the Warren since they would either catch him leaving or hunt him down meaning he'd be causing them any unnecessary trouble. So, he opted to just hovering nearby.

It wasn't long before Bunny was leading eggs toward tunnels and getting everything ready. He sat upon one of the hills that over looked the Warren, watching as the eggs scurried about over the bright grass. Beside him, the little girl yawned and he brought her into his arms, letting her fall asleep. His nose twitched as he caught a familiar sent behind him and his ears twitched at the soft sound of slow flaps.

"Thanks, mate." Bunny spoke to the spirit he knew was behind him. He heard the others sharp breathe at the words and smirked. "If it wasn't for you, we might not have gotten anything done." He turned to look at the cloaked spirit. "So thanks."

The Angel shuffled nervously in the air. "It was nothing. I didn't do much anyway."

"Nah, you did just enough." Bunny answered with a smile. Then he gestured to next to him. "Why don't you come have a seat? You must be tired from flapping your wings continuously like that without a break."

"N-No, I'm fine." The Angel responded.

"Sit." Bunny offered again. "You shouldn't wear yourself out for no reason." The Angel was about to protest once more but with a pointed look from the Guardian, he hesitantly came closer and lowered to the ground. Bare feet brushed the grass and almost instantly, frost came out to cover it. The Angel gasped and shot back into the air, glancing worriedly at the Guardian besides him.

Said Guardian was watching the frost with curiosity before looking up to the cloaked spirit that was now back to flying, only higher than before. "It's alright, it'll grow back." Bunny tried to reassure. Blue eyes gazed back from beneath the hood as the Angel slowly lowered back to the ground with a shuttering breath. This time, frost didn't spread out, though Bunny couldn't help but observe how the icy wings were pressed tightly to his tensed up body, as if he was holding himself together.

With an awkward cough, Bunny spoke, "So, I can't help but notice you didn't try to leave when all this was going on. Why?"

"I…I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble." He responded. "I understand I couldn't do much, seeing as I can't really touch anything, but…I couldn't interrupt Easter with the stress of me disappearing on you." He said honestly. What good would he gain from lying?

"Of course, I don't really know if this was a better choice than leaving." He whispered this, as if in thought, not meaning for the Guardian of Hope to hear.

"…" Bunny couldn't speak. He didn't expect this from the others mouth, especially considering the line of work he did. One would think that the Blue Angel was heartless, that he couldn't care less if something was going wrong for another spirit, let alone something for children. He killed children that was that. He was on the dark side of the spirits for such a horrid act.

But maybe, they were just watching the actions and hearing the rumors. No one had really ever thought that there was more to a spirit since to get such a job in this life you'd have to do something to be granted immortality as a spirit. But maybe, there was more to it than that. Maybe, there was more to the Blue Angel than the fact he killed children.

He didn't get to dwell on it any more than that because the sound of the other Guardians come over rang in his ears.

"Oh, she's so precious." Tooth cooed as she and North came to Bunny's side to look at the sleeping child in his arms. The Angel had moved away when they came over.

"We should get her home." Bunny said, placing the girl in Tooth's arms. Tooth nodded and took off after making sure the girl was comfortable. They watched as she went down one of the tunnels and disappeared.

A few moments after she was gone, Bunny spoke up, "We should probably get ready for any attacks Pitch makes." North nodded in response.

So they were preparing, North watching some of the tunnels while the Angel watched further above. Bunny soon began directing eggs through the tunnels and all was moving smoothly for now. The Angel was floating silently in view of the others, as they were all in sight so they could quickly back each other up, when he suddenly heard something that terrified him.

"_Jack?"_

The Angel jerked in the air and turned to the tunnel where it had come from, fully prepared to see the person who the voice belonged to. However, he was met with an empty tunnel, nothing standing within it.

"Angel, are you alright." The Angel jumped again at North's voice. Though, before he could turn to the other, the young girls voice rung out again.

_"Jaaaack."_

Again, he jerked at the sound. He dropped to the ground and slowly began to approach the dark tunnel. He could hear his moon given name being called over and over in there. The echos of the name ringing through his ears and blocking out everything else. His bare feet drifted quietly across the grass and the blue eyes that glowed beneath the cloak stared forward entirely focusing on the tunnel, as if it was drawing him in by a trance of some sort.

"Blue Angel!" The Angel jerked and froze, a few feet away from the tunnel. He had been so lost in his mind from the echoing word that he had been caught by surprise when North was suddenly before him, hands on his shoulders and gazing into the blue eyes. At the feeling of the large hands on his cloaked shoulders, the Angel moved backwards and caused the hands to fall to the Guardians sides.

"Are you alright?" North asked. He had watched as the cloaked spirit moved towards the tunnel and didn't like the feeling he had gotten at the sight. He felt something bad would happen if the other went into the tunnel and called out to him, only for the Angel to not respond. He called and called but nothing was working, so he finally went over to shake the other into awareness.

The Angel didn't answer his question, only hesitantly asking one of his own. "Did you…Did you hear that?"

North furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh." Was all the other could say, however North could catch many emotions seeping through that one word; the most noticeable being…relief? Why was the other relieved?

"Angel, are you alright?"

The Angel was about to answer when the voice went off once more. _"Jack."_

His head snapped to look over North's shoulder, his gaze once again resting on the dark entrance. He couldn't understand it, but he needed to find out what was calling _that_ name and why it sounded familiar. He moved swiftly past North, ignoring his call for him and approached the shadowy arch once again. He looked inside, finding a regular tunnel, only to look to his left and find a dark hole in the wall. He moved towards it since that was where the sound was coming from and, assuming it was just a darker tunnel branching off, he moved into it and vanished into shadows.

North had watched the spirit walk towards the tunnel, but he never could have predicted the other being taken by the shadows like that. However, after a moment, a thought came to mind. Pitch. There must be something going on here and it was caused by Pitch. Quickly, he raced back to Bunny, who was still watching the tunnels in his view while listening for anything else.

"Bunny!" He cried as he came up to the other. "Blue Angel is gone!"

"What?!" Bunny cried, both shocked and angry that the other left.

"I believe Pitch did it." North quickly said. "He was taken by a shadow after walking into it."

"Why did he walk into it?" Bunny asked.

"He said he heard something, but didn't say what." North answered. "I did not hear anything though. Pitch did something."

"Then what do we do, mate?" Bunny growled with frustration. "If you didn't notice but I'm kinda busy here with Easter."

"We need to find him as soon as possible." North said. "No telling what Pitch will do."

"He can hold his own, for now. We know that." Bunny answered. "But I know for a fact he'd want us to take care of Easter instead of going after him. We do this, then go after him right away."

North seemed to hesitate before nodding. "Alright."

Then the sounds of horse whines filled the air.

* * *

**So that was that. What's going to happen now? Who knows!**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Shout out to ShadowFireHime-Sama for your PM. I enjoyed reading your observation and I agree! Sadly Jackie doesn't think about that, only about the lives he's taken and not who he's helped. However, I will smack some sense into him in the next chapter!**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Warning I will change calling Jack from The Angel to Jack in this chapter. (Just a heads up)**

* * *

The Angel gasped as he fell to his knees after coming out of the shadows. It was unpleasant and he never wanted to do it again. As he caught his breath, he heard that echoing voice call out _that _name again, making his head jerk up and it was then he took in his surroundings. He was in a place that seemed to rest within caves and made of labyrinths. Cages hung from the ceiling and he heard the cries of the tooth fairies within them. The Angel stood up and that's when he noticed he could see many glowing golden tooth canisters below the cages.

He didn't know where he was, nor did he like the feeling this place give him. He walked closer to the edge of the stone bridge he stood on and cringed at the eerie echo his bare feet gave off upon the stone. He felt as if there was something waiting in the shadows for him, watching his every move.

The tooth fairies chirped to him and he looked up at them. He could see they wanted him to set them free but he felt stuck about doing so. Yes, it would free them, but at what cost would it take to get the door open? How many would he, most likely, harm if he tried to do anything?

Before he did anything, the echoing name sounded once more and he jerked around for the source of this torture.

"Well now," The slithery voice of Pitch Black rung through the cavern. "What bring the Blue Angel to my humble abode?"

"…N-Nothing." The Angel choked out in a whisper, blue eyes darting beneath the hood to try and find where the voice had spoken from.

"Oh, don't be like that. It had to be something. Was it maybe," Suddenly Pitch was in front of him holding a golden canister in his hand. "This?"

The Angel jerked back at the picture of the mischievous boy upon the end of the container of memories. That must have been him when he was human, for he could hear the calls of _that_ name echoing from it. He didn't want to touch it, he didn't want to see who he used to be.

"What? Don't you want them, Jack?" The Angel gasped as the Nightmare King spoke his moon given name right before him. "That's right, I know who you are, Jack Frost. It took a bit a digging, but I found that out, but that's not all I found out. Oh, no."

The Angel, Jack, gasped as Pitch was up close and he suddenly couldn't move. A gray hand reached out and he gasped once more when the hand ran along his icy wing.

"I found out why these are made of ice opposed to feathers." Pitch whispered in his ear. "Why you seem to have an aura of power oozing off of you, Spirit of Winter." He said before the hand moved up to the hood of the cloak. "I also know that you are younger than many believe." With that the hood was yank down, revealing the spirits true form after so many years of hiding and Pitch continued as his eyes went over the white hair sitting atop of a pale, you face. "Then again, I didn't expect this young."

As for the Angel, he was frozen in terror. All his secrets, everything he's kept hidden and locked away was just revealed in seconds. His moon given name had been spoken as though he had always been known as that and not hidden behind the Blue Angel. His title and true power rank was revealed by looking into his wings and those times he accidently lets said power seep past his skin. And his face, his person he keeps hidden so others could not find him easily and harm him was shown in the dim light of the cavern. Everything he tried to hide so he would not be harmed or to hurt or be seen was right here, out in the open. Finally, having found his voice, he spoke.

"H-How?" He whispered, his voice unable to go any higher.

Pitch chuckled. "I have my sources." That didn't make the Angel feel any better. "But you don't need to hide here, with me, Jack!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Why? It's who you are and I don't see why you would want to hide that?" Pitch cooed softly reaching a hand out to the boy once more, only for him to moved back and curl up.

"I-I have to!" Jack-because he was not the Blue Angel in this moment, he was just Jack-squeaked. "I-If I don't, I could be hurt! Or I might hurt someone else! I can't be Jack Frost, I can't take up that name o-or that title! I'll just hurt people more than I do now! A-And then I'll be known, seen, _hated and hurt!_"

_'Now this is going somewhere._' Pitch thought as he listened to all the boys fears he had sensed be spoken clearly out of his mouth. "Now why do you think this?"

"Be-Because it's true!" Jack cried. "The other spirits don't like death! If I admit to being a winter spirit, I'll be hurt because they'll think I killed so many people because of storms! And I might because, I can't control winter, I can't! At least, when I hide, it's harder to find me and I don't hurt-_kill_ as many people this way. As the Blue Angel, they don't see me and I'm safe, and they're safe."

Pitch just watched the boy who quaked and hugged himself. He silently admired Death for being able to keep these thoughts in the boys head for this many years, to make him believe that he only caused harm and could not influence anything else positively. He also did not seem to realize that, to be chosen as a spirit, meant you were perfect for the job you were meant to hands, but Death had meddled and took the boy from his true purpose. Looking at the child now, Pitch could clearly see the way the boy's power bubbled beneath his skin as his emotions began to show themselves; the way the air around them grew colder. Pitch knew that his words were sinking beneath that shield of will the boy had used to hold back his powers, just as before when he had killed the Sandman.

It was obvious Jack was trying to hold himself together, trying hold onto his shield that Pitch had torn down so carelessly and revealed all his secrets. He tried to hold onto that stability he had as the Blue Angel. His wings came around him and he ducked his head back under his hood as his ridged breathing tried to even out.

Pitch put a hand to his chest as he gazed at the spirit in mock pity. "I'm so sorry you feel this way, Jack-"

"Don't call me that! Please!"

"And I'm sorry I upset you." Pitch continued as though Jack hadn't spoken as he approached the quivering mess and held out the tooth canister. "Here, take this."

"No!"

"Why not? Isn't this what you came here for?" Pitch moved the teeth closer to Jack only for him to continue to shake his head. "What?"

"I don't want my memories! I don't want to see how terrible of a person I was!" Pitch blinked at the response. He just realized how deep these thoughts were penetrating the spirit's mind, how well Death had been able to control the elemental. But…Pitch needed the spirit to take the canister. That way, he could make the Guardians believe the other betrayed them.

"But what if someone else gets hold of your memories and discovers your name?" Pitch lied. It was a good thing that the other didn't know that only the tooth fairies and the owner of the memories could access the memories. "That's why you're here, right? Because you heard your name from you're memories?"

Jack didn't respond, too caught up in terror at the thought of someone discovering his past and name. Seeing him lost in his thoughts, Pitch came up to him and put the tooth canister in his hand before whispering in his ear.

"Unless you want everyone to know who you who are. Maybe, the Guardians know what and who you are, Jack Frost."

"Stop it!" Jack screamed, curling into himself once more and backing away. With a grin, Pitch waved his hand and Jack disappeared through the shadows.

* * *

**So that was that! You have no idea how long it took me to actually write this thing! I swear, I can never explain emotions when they are talking, only when its like the non-talky parts! But I did it!**

**Anywho, feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

** I grant you all with this nice long chapter! **

**Also, shout out, again, to ShadowFireHime-Sama for I will be incorperating your wonderful comment into the story! ****Also, in response to MissiriKoharehn's review, I did not intentionally make Jackie like Elsa. He is like this because of all the conditioning Death did to his mind. However, you will see in this chapter that conditioning can not get rid of your true self, no matter what!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Bunny moaned and curled into himself as the child walked through him, the pain of not being believed in radiating through his entire being. He felt Tooth's hand on his shoulder, trying to offer what little comfort she could in this situation, trying to ease the pain in his center.

Tooth had arrived a little while after the nightmares attacked. They had fought with all the might they could with just the three of them, for the Angel hadn't returned yet, but it was all for naught. The nightmares ran through the tunnels and crushed every egg beneath their hooves. Around the globe, Bunny could feel the belief wavering and it didn't help the painful feeling from being walked through.

A noise came from behind him and a cloaked form came stumbling out from the bushes. The Blue Angel. He was gasping were he stood, clearly shaking in terror as he stared at the spot he had come from.

"Blue Angel?" North questioned, getting the cloaked head to whip in his direction. "Where have you been?"

"I-I…Pitch…I-he…" The Angel stumbled over his words as his hands fought to push himself off the ground. It was then they noticed the golden container in his pale hand.

"Where did you get that? We're you with Pitch?" Tooth gasped, he hands going up to her mouth. The Angel seemed to realize what was in his hand and he let out a yelp, throwing the canister to the ground as though it burned him.

The Angel let out a pitiful moan. "NO! I-I didn't…he…I-I, Pitch had- and the…voice"

"Why did you go to Pitch?" North asked, his eyebrows creasing in sorrow.

Bunny did not listen to the moans and pleas of the spirit. He came up to him and asked. "How could you fall for his tricks and go at such a time? Why did you leave-" He stopped when he noticed fern like patterns stretching out from the spirit's feet and hands. "Frost?"

Sadly, the Angel believed he was calling him by his moon given name and jerked in fear away from the group. "NO!" He cried, scrambling away from them as their own eyes widened in surprise at the outburst. "I-I can't be that! I…I'll mess up…and hurt people! Please…Please don't call me that. Please…just-I can't…" He shook once more and, with one last look at them all, gave into his fear, fleeing from them all.

The Guardians just stood there, unable to process what just happened. They were unprepared for such a reaction nor did they know what had caused such a scene. When they were finally able to come back to themselves, the Angel had been long gone and out of sight.

"What just happened?" Bunny asked turning to the others who just shook their heads helplessly.

"He was so distressed." Tooth whispered. "Someone should go after him."

North shook his head. "As much as I agree with that idea, Tooth, we do not have time for that."

As much as Bunny wanted to object and say they could still find him, he knew what North said was true. He could feel the belief fading across the globe and he knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be reduced to weaker forms. And with what power was still here, they needed to save so they could find what lights remained and try to save them. Bunny sighed, prepared to ask what they should do now, when Tooth spoke up.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" She asked, worriedly looking around for the little fairy that had stuck by their side since she had been saved from the Nightmares at the Tooth Palace. Baby Tooth, as dubbed by the Angel, had been happily helping out the Guardians as they fought to keep the belief in children.

Now she was gone.

* * *

Hidden within a cave somewhere in the icy tundra of Antarctica, the Angel was curled up in a sorrowful ball. His arms were curled around his legs while his wings surrounded him as a protective barrier. His icy wings did nothing to block the wind from reaching his body and circling him, but the Angel did not mind. The wind had been there when he had first awoken and, when Death was not around, stayed with him for as long as it-no she, he learned that it was a she-could.

He let out a soft whimper when he felt her let a breeze drift through his hair, pushing back the hood, trying to comfort the distraught child. He could hear her whisper in her language that he somehow understood, trying to get him to feel better.

_'It's ok, my little snowflake, you're ok.' _She soothed in his ears as he relaxed in her embrace. He didn't mind being called snowflake, it sound nice. There were a few times when he would catch her calling him Jack but he never called her out on it, not anymore that is since he realized no others could understand her language. However, she knew of his fear of the name-because really, that's what it was-but she refused to call him "Angel" like Death did, so she had chosen to call him her snowflake.

Just as he began to relax completely, a small chirp came from his cloak and he jerked in surprise. Looking down he found Baby Tooth sitting within the folds of his cloak with the tooth canister resting under her little hands. The Angel scrambled, trying to get the fairy off of him as well as doing so without touching her. The wind swirled trying to calm the frantic child once more, but he wasn't having it.

"W-What are you doing here!?" He cried. "You shouldn't be here, you'll get hurt! I can't help you here! Y-You'll freeze quicker if you're with me! You're not safe, you need to get away from here!"

Baby Tooth twittered angrily, as if yelling at him from having such thoughts. He could also hear the wind crying in agreement with the little fairy. Once again, he tried to get her off, but she was stubborn, clinging to the cloak, and he eventually gave up, his voice growing soft in defeat.

"You'll freeze if you stay there. And…And I wouldn't be able to help you, just like I can't help anyone." Once more, sorrow descended upon him as his thoughts wondered to Easter, how he had failed at protecting the eggs because he had been paranoid by a voice only he could hear. But he should have expected so. He's never been able to bring any good to something, or help anyone.

Almost as if they knew his thoughts, Baby Tooth and the Wind cried out once more in objection. He felt Baby Tooth nudging him, but he decided to ignore her when he felt a sharp prick in his arm. He yelped and looked down to see her pouting at him and then gesturing to the memory box on his lap.

"I-I can't…I-" He choked on his words. He wanted to see his memories, oh moon did he want to, but fear held him back. He felt the wind caress his hair once more and a small hand be placed on his cold on. He flinched slightly at the light touch, but Baby Tooth did not let go. His hand, now desperate to not let go of what little warmth her hand gave, followed as she brought their hands to the lid of the container. He hesitated only a moment, before he let his hand touch the diamond pattern and he was swept away.

* * *

_Laughter sounded through the air as three people walked through the woods, a mother and her children. There was an older boy jumping and running ahead of the younger girl and mother._

_"You can't have fun all the time Jack." The mother laughed before the memories shifted._

_Now Jack was hanging from the tree making the young girl and two other children laugh from the ground._

_"Jack get down from there!" The young girl, his sister the memories recalled, cried._

_It shifted again and then Jack was telling a story to the children and parents of the village as he marched around with antlers on his head._

_"You're funny Jack!"_

_It shifted again, this time Jack was holding his sister's hand as they left their home, the girl dragging her brother along, who just laughed at her excitement._

_"Be careful!" Their mother called._

_"We will!" Jack called back._

_And then, it all went wrong._

_"It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said, trying to calm his sister as he placed he own skates on the ice next to him._

_"Jack, I'm scared." His sister cried out, brown eyes wide with terror. The ice cracked more under her._

_"I know, I know, but you're goanna be alright…y-you're not goanna fall in." Jack replied. He looked around, hoping to find something to distract her from the looming icy death beneath her feet. He spotted a hooked branch a few feet away. "Uh…we're goanna have a little fun instead."_

_"No we're not!" _

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks." Well, she had him there._

_He laughed, trying to show that there was nothing to worry about as he replied. "Oh, a-alright…well, not-not this time." He put his hand up as he gestured in a calming motion. "I promise…I promise. You're goanna be…" He took a deep breath to calm his own nerves. "You're goanna be fine. You have to believe in me."_

_His sister stared at him. Her face still held a frown but, as she look at her older brother's face and took in his words, she let out the breath she had been holding._

_A spark came to Jack's brown eyes as he gave her a small smile. "You want to play a game? We're goanna play hopscotch, like we play every day." He stood up straighter and he knew his sister was watching him carefully with trust in her eyes. Even at the mention of her favorite game brought a small smile to her face._

_"It's as easy as…uh…one," He stepped forward and winced at the crack that formed in the ice under his foot. He quickly hid the wince with a smile and pretended to lose his balance as he stood on one foot. "Whoa!" He got a laugh out of his sister and he took the next step. "Two…three!" With one last hop, he landed on the thicker ice, next to the branch he had spotted. Crouching down, Jack grabbed the staff in hand and turned to his sister._

_"Alright," He said, gripping the staff. "Now it's your turn. One," He began and he watched her take a step forward only to gasp as more cracks formed. "That's it, that's it." He tried to reassure her. "Two." She took another step and gasped again when she lost her balance again._

_"Three!" He cried and wrapped the branch around her waist, yanking her onto the thicker ice. He felt the momentum move him away from the thicker ice, but he didn't pay attention to that as he watched his sister land and look up at him with a smile. _

_Jack let out a laugh and went to move towards her, only for the ice to crack and for him to plunge into the icy water._

_"Jack!" This was the last thing her heard before the icy water took a grip upon his eyes. The cold seeped into his limbs as his eyes stared up at the hole. He was unable to do anything as death took its grip on him. But then, the moon seemed to grow and it chased away the icy grip of death. The moon's light seeped into the water and went over his skin, changing his hair from chocolate brown to a snowy white. His eyes snapped open, no longer brown but the icy blue they were now._

* * *

The Angel gasped as his eyes snapped open. He clutched his chest as he focused on gaining his breath back. He could feel the eyes of Baby Tooth on him and the soft breeze of the wind circling him, but he did not pay any attention to that. No his mind was lost to what he had just discovered.

He had saved someone. He had saved her-his sister-by giving his life for her. The Angel-no, no not the Angel. He did not want to be the Angel. He wanted to be Jack. He wanted to be the boy who had saved his sister. He searched within himself, hoping to find any sign of that child, the one who cared for those younger than him and always found a way to bring joy to a situation. He searched those years he was under the leadership of Death, looking for any part of Jack that had survived.

And his eyes widened when it clicked. He never escaped Jack, even under Death. He hid behind the Blue Angel in hopes that he would never become Jack Frost, but he was already him. Jack Frost had been made because he cared for children. He was made because he was able to bring joy to the coldest of situation. And, even as the Blue Angel, Jack Frost still showed through. He showed when he cried for every life taken. He showed with every snowflake he gave to make them happy. He showed when he reached out to comfort the sick and hurting children. He even showed when he killed them, when he took mercy on their tortured lives and gave them peace.

A prick to his arm brought the Ang-no Jack, he was Jack now-Jack back to the present. He saw Baby Tooth looking up at him with a worried expression, and in response he gave her a smile, making her squeak at the sight of his snow white teeth. He reached a hand out to stroke her head, only to pause before he came in contact. Just because he may have help some people, doesn't mean he still can cause discomfort or pain to others. But before he could make any further action, Baby Tooth moved forward and nuzzled into the hand.

Jack let out a sigh at the feeling. "Thank you, Baby Tooth." He breathed out getting a chirp from her. He looked to the entrance of the cave, out to the direction he knew where the Guardians were fighting for belief. Jack bit his lip as he thought over what he should do. He knew the Guardians would probably never want to see him again, even if he was chosen as a Guardian-which he now knew the reason behind. But, he also knew that out of all the spirits, they did not deserve this. They brought to much joy to the children to lose it all too some jealous spirit. It was then he knew that he couldn't stay here and hide until someone found him. He knew he was less important than the other Guardians and if he didn't do this for them, he should do it for the children.

Taking a deep breath, Jack stood up from where he was sitting, getting a squeak from Baby Tooth. He stored the canister in his cloak before placing Baby Tooth on his shoulder. He reached around for his hood, only freezing for a moment when he realized it had not been up the entire time Baby Tooth had been here, before pulling up shielding himself from prying eyes and Baby Tooth from the cold wind.

"Wind," Jack called, savoring the call of his first friend. "Take me to Pitch's lair, please." He heard the wind whistle her reply as she swept through the cave. Jack let his wings come out from his back and let the current sweep under them and carry him to his destination. It was then he realized that, after watching his memories and embracing "Jack Frost" did he realize how odd the wings felt. They felt as if he had just gotten them, while the wind seemed to be the perfect place for him. He shook off the thought as the wind carried him across the globe and back to the Guardians.

* * *

**So that was that! Yeah! You have no idea how tired I am right now.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**We are growing close to the end of the actual move part of this, so in like one-maybe two chapters, and we will get into the other half of this story's idea.**

**I own ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

When Jack landed in Burgess. He found himself facing a dark hole in the ground, Pitch's lair. He slowly walked towards it before asking the wind if Pitch was there. The wind responded a "no" and, after taking a deep breath, Jack jumped into the darkness. He and Baby Tooth then headed through the twisting corridors in search for the other fairies when they heard their chirps and twitters. They quickly headed in that direction and soon found the fairies as Jack had when he had been here before.

He flew up to the cages and reached out to touch the cages. He, again, hesitated, but with a chirp from Baby Tooth, he opened the first cage and soon all the others. When none of them were flying out, he paused.

"What's wrong?" He asked and received a variety of chirps but he figured it out. "None of you can fly." It wasn't a question, for it was obvious by the weak twitches of their wings. He bit his lip and looked to the iron globe that was visible from the cages.

So many lights were out and they were just continuing to go out. And Jack could do nothing but watch as they went out, as if someone was clicking their fingers and the light would go out.

Though really, across the globe, that's what was happening. Pitch had stormed the North Pole and mocked the Guardians as he stood on top of the globe. He grinned at every little light going out and when it was only five left, he began to count down his enemy's demise.

"Five." Stomp.

"Four." Stomp.

"Three." Stomp.

"Two!" Stomp.

And, being cocky, Pitch turned his back to the last one and snapped his fingers when he believed the light went out. Only, nothing began crumbling to the ground. The Pole was still intact and every one still had their eyes on the globe. With a snarl, Pitch turned to the light and growled out.

"One."

Back in Burgess, Jack gasped as he looked at the light. It glowed right where he was, and he tried to think of a child in the area that would still hold belief despite everything that happened. Then his mind clicked and he remembered the child that had seen the Guardians oh so many hours ago.

"Jamie!"

* * *

"Ok, look," The brunette boy said as he sat across from the stuffed rabbit on his bed. "You and me are at what is obviously called a crossroad. So here's what's going to happen. If it wasn't a dream, and you are real, you have to prove it, like right now." He leaned in close to the rabbit and continued. "I've believed in you for a long time, like my whole lifetime in fact." He picked it up. "So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know."

He continued to stare at the rabbit with a desperate expression. "Anything, anything at all."

Nothing.

Jamie sighed and let the bunny drop to the floor. "I knew it."

Jack, who had been listening to the entire heart breaking, one-sided conversation, bit his lip and reached inside himself for his power he had worked so hard to lock away. It didn't take much to take a bit of frost magic from the weak lock around his abilities, but he dare not let them free.

Jack touched the glass of the window he had been sitting in, letting frost spread at his touch. The child, hearing the ice crawling across the window, furrowed his eyes at it. Then he gasped in surprise as he watched an invisible hand-Jack's hand-draw an Easter egg on the window.

Jack, seeing he had the child's attention, continued to draw, now drawing a rabbit in the window. He heard a "wow" come from the child and smiled. When he was done with drawing, he slipped a finger past that chain that locked up his powers, ignoring the feeling of such a chain weakening and his powers growing, and focused on bringing the bunny to life. It worked and he watched as it hopped around the room. Jamie jumped on his bed and laughed as he watched the rabbit hop around the room. When he reached up to touch it, it exploded into millions of snowflakes.

"Wow!" Jamie laughed. Jack smiled as he moved to stand in the corner of the room. He did all he could with the fact the boy could not see him.

It was then a snowflake landed on the boy's nose. Jamie blinked for a moment, before a light of realization came to his eyes. "Jack Frost." He whispered making Jack freeze.

"What did you say?" Jack questioned, turning his wide eyes on the boy, whose back was to him.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked again, seemingly hearing Jack's question as he looked around the room.

"He said…H-he said," Jack couldn't choke out the rest.

Finally, Jamie's eyes were turned on Jack himself and he froze, eyes wide. "Jack Frost." This time, it wasn't a question. Jamie stared at the cloaked figure hiding in the shadows with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"C-C-Can you see…me?" Jack stuttered out. He got a nod. "H-He can see me. He can see me! W-Why…how do you…what-" Baby Tooth, who was still in Jack's hood, began patting the spirit's cheek, trying to calm him down. Jack began to calm and turned back to the boy who was just watching him.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked, seeing the other freak out. Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. "But, you're real? You're really real?!"

"Yes."

"What about Santa, and the Easter Bunny? The Tooth Fairy-"

Jack cut him off with a laugh. "Real, we're all real."

Jamie watched him for a moment before getting off the bed. "Can you come out?"

Jack swallowed. "I-I, well, I mean…I guess, but-" He looked back at Jamie just watching him with worry and confusion. "…Sure."

With that, Jack stepped into the moon light shining in through the window. Jamie gasped in wonder at the sight of the actual spirit, even if he couldn't see past the hood.

"Why do you have you're hood up?" Jamie asked.

"Because I don't like being seen."

Jamie pouted but let it be. Just then, Baby Tooth twittered angrily at Jack for hiding from Jamie and brought attention to her.

"Is that the Tooth Fairy?" Jamie asked as he came closer to see the blur of color under the hood. Jack shook his head and reached up to let Baby Tooth climb into his hand. He held her out for Jamie to see before speaking.

"No, this is Baby Tooth, one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers."

"Wow." Jamie reached out to pat Baby Tooth on the head. It took every ounce of will power inside Jack to not back away from the approaching hand, especially one that belonged to a child. Just as his hand came in reach, a large boom sounded outside, making them all jump.

"What was that?" Jamie asked, looking out his window.

Baby Tooth and Jack looked at each other. One look held worry and fear while the other held hope and excitement. Baby Tooth motioned for Jack to go out there and meet the Guardians, but Jack was hesitant. Would they hate him? Make him go away? He didn't know.

"Jack?" Jack jumped at Jamie's voice breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to the young boy and swallow.

"It's the Guardians." Jack answered. At first, Jamie looked confused by who that was, but with one motion to Baby Tooth and the window, he seemed to understand who they were and dashed out the door. After a few moment, Jack followed, but out the window instead.

* * *

**SO that was that. What will happen? I know! Plus, there was foreshadowing in this chapter, can you guess what it was? And no, it is not the idea of Jamie saying Jack's name, because that is rather obvious. I guess you can count that as foreshadowy but that wasn't what I was intentionally putting in for it.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**We are finally out of the movie part of the story after this chapter! Then we'll get into the part that is not part of the movie! Now this is a really long chapter for you all so I hope your all happy!**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The sleigh crashed as it hit the ground, jerking the riders inside. The reindeer snorted and pulled on their reins, breaking free and running off.

"Come back!" North called after them, but they did not return. He sighed and turned to the Tooth Fairy who had been climbing out of the sleigh. "Its official, my powers are kaput."

"Blue Angel!" Tooth gasped suddenly as she gazed forward. North followed her gaze and saw the cloaked spirit watching a little ways from them, blue eyes focused solely on them. North moved toward the other slightly, using his sword as a crutch, but the other spirit stepped back.

Jack had flown out of the window, getting there before Jamie had. He had watched as the Guardians crashed and how North walked with his sword before him. When the older spirit had moved towards him, he moved away. He had received an angry tweet from Baby Tooth for that, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Why are you here?" North asked and Jack bit his lip.

"The same as you, I guess." He whispered. It was that moment Jamie came rushing out of his home with a gasp.

"Whoa! You're real! I mean, you're really real!" Jamie gasped, casting a happy look to Jack.

"Blue Angel, he sees you." North choked out, worried for the last light. Luckily, Jamie was too caught up in his awe to notice what North had called Jack.

Jack looked around and noticed a Guardian missing. "Where's Bunny?"

North hesitated before looking at the sleigh. "Losing Easter took a toll on all of us-Bunny most of all." They each turned to the sleigh, Jamie following because that's what they were all doing, and watched as a small fluffy form hopped out, Bunny. He was no longer the large, fierce being they all knew him to be, but now no more terrifying than a simple rabbit.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie questioned as he approached the smaller form.

"Oh, now somebody sees me." Bunny huffed. "Where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

Jamie continued as if he hadn't spoken, standing next to the weakened Guardian and looking at the others. "I mean, he used to be huge and cool! Now he's…small and cute." With that he reached out and began scratching Bunny's cheek. Bunny's eyes rolled and he thumped his foot against the wood of the sleigh before he came to his senses. He looked around and caught sight of Jack. Forgetting about the idea that maybe Jamie might not be able to see Jack, he went up to him, trying to hit the cloaked spirit but unable to since he continued to dodge him.

"Did you tell him to say that?! Huh?! Why I-" Bunny was cut off by Jamie.

"No, no. He told me you were real. That all of you were." This made Bunny freeze in shock before looking at the spirit that had stepped further away from them.

"You made him believe…in me?" Bunny breathed in shock. He received a hesitant nod in reply. At that, Bunny forgot about his anger and guilt took over as he remembered this was the quiet spirit who had tried so hard not to get involved with the children while at the same time help them. He need to apologize for his actions. "Look, mate-"

He was interrupted by a crash a lightning, causing them all to look up at the sky. There they saw a wave of nightmares led by Pitch Black.

"Get the kids out of here." Jack said as he gazed up at the Nightmare King.

"You can't go after him alone!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack gave her a look.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. "Just get Jamie to safety." With that he took to the sky.

"Where is he going?!" Jamie cried.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." North tried to reassure them, even if he himself was worried for the spirit. "We must get you to safety first." They then took down the street looking for a safe place away from the battle.

* * *

Pitch smiled when he saw Jack flying towards him, eyes glinting at the sight of the cloaked spirit. Jack, himself, fought to swallow down the fear that was building within his chest.

"Hello Frost." Pitch hissed when the other came to a stop before him making the other flinch slightly at the name.

"…P-Pitch, you have to stop this." Jack replied, gathering up what courage he had to speak against the darker spirit.

"And why would I do that? I'm so close to victory! I just have one light to take care of."

"This isn't right!?" Jack squeaked out.

"And what do you care? I thought you had pointed out you can't help the children?" Pitch replied.

"Maybe I want to help!" Jack explained but his voice held a weakness that he wasn't so sure on that. "Maybe I can help!"

"By freezing them?" This made Jack flinch. "Why don't you just go back home to Death, Frost. This was never your fight, so why are you going to risk killing them all?"

Jack looked down, his bravery wavering. What could he do? He thought back on Jamie's face when he saw he was real and that brought his thoughts back to his sister, how it hurt to see her so afraid. That brought his spark back.

"It's bad enough when they die." He spoke up, making Pitch blink. "S-So they should at least be happy while they're alive, so I can at least stop that."

Pitch scowled. "Fine, it looks like I have to get one more spirit out of my way." With that the army of sand raced towards Jack. With a gasp, he through his hands before himself and focused on that power locked within him once more. He felt the chain loosen even more around the power inside of him, but he ignored it and pushed the power out of his hands. It struck the sand as soon as the grainy substance touched his hands, ice shooting up the sand.

Pitch gasped in shock at the sight. He was amazed at the spirit's power and that just supported his theory about the fact the boy was not meant to be a servant of Death. But the fact he sought to use this power, shocked him. He shook his head, breaking out of his stupor. He forced more power into the sand and in return Jack unlocked more of his.

However, it wouldn't last for long. As this power struggle continued, Jack began to lose. He could feel something unraveling within him, something powerful and _right_, but the thought of it escaping frightened him. No matter how right it felt, it was still unfamiliar. He tried to get control of it, but as he tried that, Pitch gained ground over him and won the duel. The sand shot at him and the force slammed him back, sending him flying to the street below.

* * *

"This way, this way." Bunny said as the Guardians and Jamie ran down an ally only to see it was a dead end. "Other way, other way!"

Just as they turned around, a slam caused them to turned back just in time to see Jack hit a dumpster and then the ground.

"JACK!" Jamie cried making the Guardians pause in their own shouts of worry for the spirit. Jack? Why did Jamie shout that? Wasn't his name the Blue Angel? They followed Jamie as he ran over to the cloaked spirit on the ground, pushing himself up.

"I-I couldn't stop him." Jack breathed out. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You did your best." Tooth said, trying to make the other feel better. This only made Jack's wings press in close to him.

"I must say Frost." Pitch's voice spoke from the shadows, causing fear and confusion to spike in the Guardians. Frost? "You put up much more of a fight then I expected."

"Oh, shut your mouth you bloody shadow!" Bunny cried.

"Aw, aren't you a fluffy little rabbit. Would you like a scratch behind the ear?" Pitch mocked a shadow hand coming to scratch his ear. Bunny yelped and hopped up into North's hands.

"Don't you even think about it!"

Pitch laughed and suddenly appeared before them upon a nightmare. "I must say, you all look miserable."

"Pitch-"

"Oh and there's the last light!" He smiled as he looked towards Jamie who was hiding beside Jack. "And hiding next to Frost, how ironic."

"Frost?" North whispered in confusion and Pitch heard his question.

"Oh? You mean you don't know? I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. Then again, you four-or should I say three-were never the sharpest pencils in the box." Pitch laughed.

"What are you getting at?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"What I mean, rabbit, didn't you ever wonder what was beneath the cloak? Why such a spirit has such power?" The Guardians looked at each other, each pondering the statement. They had wondered that, but how did Pitch have any answers to that?

"Well," Pitch continued. "This 'Blue Angel' has a moon given name it appears! One, all the humans know as a saying. Can you guess what it is? No? Why, it's Jack Frost! Now, why that name is obviously unimportant, he's another thing, the boy-yes a boy!-is a winter spirit! Truly amazing!"

"Shut up!" Jack exclaimed from where he was standing. His form was shaking as his wings were pressed tightly to him. True, he was starting to accept the name he was given by the moon, but that didn't mean he wanted people to know it. He had no doubt that after all of this he would be sought out by Death and scolded for letting this all happen. Even if everything Pitch said is true and that he wasn't just Death's angel, he didn't know how else to control this other part of him nor did he know what would happen if he took it up. It would be safer to just go back to Death after all of this, then he at least had the knowledge he could make children happy even if just for a bit. At least he knew he helped them.

But Pitch was here and telling the _Guardians_ all of his secrets. He didn't know what to do and it frightened him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack." Pitch said as he watched the boy. "Did you want to tell them all of that yourself? Or, did you simply not want to come out yet?"

"Stop it!" Jamie cried coming out from behind Jack, unable to just watch as the other was tormented. This got Pitch to turn his attention once again to Jamie.

"Ah, the last light. I apologize about forgetting about you." Pitch said, a sharp grin upon his face. "However, since you have my attention, why don't I take care of you now?"

Jamie gasped and backed up in fear. Jack, who had heard the threat, snapped his head up and screamed. "NO!" and ice shot out from him, freezing the nightmares around them solid.

The others shielded their eyes from the breeze that whipped by, and opened them only to gasp. Jack was kneeling on the ground, his wings opened, and head down. His hood had been blown off by the wind, but they were still unable to see his face for his white hair hid it. A pale hand reached up to pull the hood back over his face and he slowly pulled his wings back into himself.

"S-Sorry." He whispered. He didn't know what happened. When he heard that Pitch was going to hurt Jamie, he couldn't let that happen and the energy within him seemed to react to that worry. At first, he had been worried he had hurt them, but looking over at them it seems that they remained unscathed from the ice that was now coating the nightmares.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me?! That was awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. "I wish my friends could have seen that!" Then he gasped. "My friends! Maybe they can help!"

"Then let's go get them." Jack said, slowly getting up. He followed Jamie as he ran to each of his friends' houses, but he never once let his skin touch the others. They worked together and soon the Guardians, who had been strangely silent the entire time, and Jack had five more believers.

The group was running through the streets before they stopped at the sight of Pitch and his army waiting for them.

"You think a few children can help you, against this?" He asked as he gazed down at them. North attempted to raise his sword only to fail and his arm to fall down. Jack swallowed as he glanced at the weakened Guardians, worried for the childhood figures.

Bunny turned to the children. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"Oh?" Pitch was obviously amused. "And who will protect you?!"

Jack glance once more at the Guardians and the children. It would have to be him. He was the most powerful here as well as the least important. He'd give it his all, he'd give them all a chance to get away. With a shaky inhale, Jack took a single step forward and froze when Jamie ran in front of him. He was about to step in front of Jamie when his word kept him in place.

"I will." And soon, the other joined him. They all said those two words that shocked the Guardians and Jack to the core. And Jack knew, there was no stopping them. The best they could do was protect the children now.

Pitch just chuckled. "Do you believe in the Boogieman now?!"

"I believe in you." Jamie replied without any hesitation or fear. "I'm just not afraid of you!"

His response was laugh and a wave of nightmares barreling toward them. Jack tried to get to the sand before it struck the children, but he was too slow and soon the dark sand struck the outstretched hand of the brunette child. Jack closed his eyes, prepared to hear the screams and the sound of ripping flesh and broken bones. He prepared himself to take the life of any of them who remained alive but in pain. He was even prepared to face Death when he came to take the souls of these brave children, even if he's disappointed in Jack for becoming involved in this in the first place.

But none of this came to pass. Through the lids of his closed eyes, Jack could see the color of something bright and glowing flying about them. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of the golden sand swirling around them. Looking at the Guardians, he could see the good the sand had done. They were each back to the powerful selves and were preparing to face off against the army that was riding toward them.

"Will you stay to fight?" Jack jumped at the voice but turned to see Tooth looking at him, her feet no longer touching the ground.

Biting his lip, Jack turned to look at the army before turning back and giving her a nod. She gave him a smile in reply just in time for the nightmares to land. The Guardians, along with the creatures they brought to help them, and the children charged into the battle against the nightmares and Jack could see Pitch far off watching in shock at what had occurred. His face then morphed into a scowl and he continued to instruct the attack.

Jack let his wings push him of the ground and soon he was flying at Pitch. There were a few nightmares he had to destroy as he went forward but he was focused on Pitch. When he finally reached the leader, he was stared down.

"You should stop now Pitch." He said.

"Never!" Pitch hissed back and took off. Jack chased after him only to be shocked when Tooth came up in front of him, destroying a nightmare that was directed against him. Bunny and North joined in soon. Soon, they had Pitch on the ground before them.

"It's over Pitch, you have nowhere to hide." North said. Pitch looked at them all before smirking and vanishing into the shadows. They looked for him, but it was difficult to spot a shadow in the alley they stood in. As Jack turned on way, he heard Bunny shout at him.

"Angel! Watch out!" He followed the line of the boomerang thrown and watched as a blade of a scythe came down. He braced himself for the blow, not even bothering to try and defend his life. Just as the blade pricked his cloak, a golden strand found its way around the scythe, stopping it. The next thing he knew, Pitch was being flung back and out of the alley.

Jack looked to the others who only stared with smiles upon their faces. He followed them as they raced out of the alley but stuck to the shadows as he watched them hug Sandy with all the love they had. Jack smiled at the sight of the spirit being alive, but he never stepped out of the shadows to greet the other. However, Sandy seemed to know he was there and gave him a smile. Jack looked away and his eyes caught the sight of the past out Pitch.

Soon, all the children were playing around in the snow while Jack hung on the sidelines. Baby Tooth, who had been within Jack's hood the entire time, was now flying about near her mother. He heard the sounds of snow crunching beneath boots and a large figure was standing before him.

"How are you?" North asked him. Jack took notice of the absence of his name but spoke nothing of it.

"Alright." He replied.

"That is good." North replied. There was a tension between them though, you'd have to be a complete idiot to not notice it. "Look, about what Pitch said-"

"What does it matter?" Jack cut off. "It's not like it applies to much. There are two things that can happen now. You can forget all about my secrets that Pitch spoke about and…I'll just go back to being the Blue Angel or you four will get my name out in some way and it won't be long before that name is being…well…" He didn't finished.

"Are those really the only choses you see in front of you?" North asked, but he was truly only a little surprised by the morbid opinions of the other.

"What else could there be?" Jack asked. He knew there were other options of course, but anything else just seemed silly or crazy.

North was about to answer when a shrill cry filled the area.

"NO!" They looked to see Pitch standing there with his hand on his chest. They could take a guess at what happened, since none of the children were taking notice of his awakening.

When Pitch saw that they had seen him, he ran. He ran as far as he could in the direction of his lair. As he started crossing the frozen lake, he crashed into a large figure and was flown back. Looking up, he saw the Guardians along with Jack there.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked him with a smile. Tooth flew forward and tossed him a quarter.

Pitch looked up in confusion. "A quarter?" The next thing he knew, there was searing pain in his jaw. He coughed and spit out a tooth and then looked up at the other who was shaking out her fist with her fairies flying around her.

"And that's for my fairies."

Pitch let out a low growl and stood up, glaring at each of them. "You can't get rid of me! There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North laughed. "As long as one light survives, we will be here to fight fear."

Pitch grumbled before turning his sharp gaze on Jack. "I do wander what Death will do when he finds you." He hissed making Jack suck in a sharp breath. Before he could do anything in response, the sound of whines filled the air and they looked to see nightmares surrounding them. Pitch smiled. "They smell fear."

"It cannot be my fear, I am not afraid." North replied. The other three Guardians agreed. Now it was just Jack and Pitch. Jack fought to smother his fear as he watched Pitch. It seemed to work since the nightmares began advancing on Pitch who gasped in fright before he was dragged off by the nightmares.

The Guardians cheered and celebrated. They turned to congratulate Jack only to freeze. The tension had never vanished between them, not even lessoning in the slightest.

"Blue Angel," North said, choosing the name that they knew first. "You do not have to disappear. If you wish, you may take up your role as a Guardian."

Jack bit his lip. He knew that, but it didn't mean he thought it was crazy. He had thought about it but he didn't he should, if he could. Feet upon the ice caught his attention and he turned his cloaked head to look and see the children watching him. Their eyes each gaze at him with joy and happiness. The most noticeable being Jamie's. He knew that the boy expected him to become a Guardian and it would be hard to deny that and let him down. The wind blew through his hair making him look around. It seemed as if nature itself wanted him to take up the role. He took a deep breath and turned to the Guardians.

"Alright." He whispered. Their eyes lit up with joy and shinned at the idea of him joining. However, Jack wasn't done. "But…could you…could you…I…" He was nervous about asking it.

"What is it mate?" Bunny asked. Jack met his eyes and was frozen at the kindness held in them. He looked at the others' to find they all help the same kind, understanding.

Gathering up his courage, he spoke. "Could I…take the oath…as…Jack…F-Frost, n-not the Blue Angel?" he asked. If he had the choice, at least his moon given name could be given a proper title.

North gave him a smile as a Yeti that came up to him gave him a large book. "Of course!" He opened up the book and began to speak. "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes and wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Jack took a deep breath. "…I will."

The smiles grew larger. "Then, congratulations Jack Frost, for you are now, and forever more, a Guardian!" Cheers erupted from the children and many of the creatures that came to help fight.

Jack smiled, only for it to drop when he felt something within his chest snap. A surge of cold and icy force rushed through his limbs and his hand flew to his chest were the painful cold was coming from. The wind howled around him and he heard the worried voices of the others but they began to sound far off. He thought he had hit the ice beneath his feet but he felt as though he was floating as darkness began to enter his vision. He was scared but it vanished when he suddenly felt a warm hand upon the one he held to his chest as he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**So that was that! I wonder what will happen next! **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**This chapter is more or less a fluffy sappy chapter with bonding between Jack and Mother Nature. It can also be seen as a filler chapter but that is up to you.**

**I do not own ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Mother Nature sighed as she ran her fingers through the pale hair on her youngest child's head. Her heart hurt to see him like this after so many years. The first time she met him his eyes held sorrow and fear and now that she could finally reach him once more, he was unconscious in the bed before her. Though, she would rather have the peaceful look that was there now than when she and his siblings had reached him.

She sighed at the memory that was not but a day old.

* * *

_The Guardians let out cries of worry as Jack suddenly screamed and collapsed to the ice below him, a hand crawling at his chest. The wind picked up with a biting force and snow began to gazer up within its grasp. The Guardians fought to reach the collapsed spirit through the wind but it was futile. Instead, the turned to protecting the children that were staring on in worry and fear._

_"What's wrong with Jack?!" Jamie cried over the howling winds as the Guardians and yetis came to help shield them from the wind and snow. _

_However, the Guardians could not answer for they had no idea themselves. They could only watch in horror as their newest member writhed and scream upon the ice. They closed their eyes and braced themselves as the wind only grew stronger. _

_However, it suddenly all stopped._

_They opened their eyes to see a woman kneeling next to Jack, who was now unconscious, with her hand upon his chest. Her long hair touched the ground and was splayed out like her green dress. There were tears upon her dark skin as they fell from her intense green eyes that gazed sorrowfully at the spirit beneath her._

_"Mother Nature?" North breathed out. At his words the children gasped at the sudden sight of the new spirit._

_Mother Nature turned her gaze from her child to the crowd beside her. She had been watching Jack proudly as he fought for the children and had smiled a smile that rivaled the sun when he took the oath, but it all vanished when she watched his power attack him from within, over powering his untrained body. How she had not predicted such a thing would happen without something to help him channel the power that had been locked away for so long, she did not know. She had, however, acted as quickly as she could and commanded the wind to allow her a path to her child. Her heart had all but broke at the sight of his pain when she reached him and did not hesitate to relieve him of the pain._

_Now she looked upon those who had grown to care for her child and could not help but soften her gaze at them._

_"Hello Nicholas." She breathed out._

_"Why…Why are you here?" North asked, surprised by her appearance. Mother Nature usually never meddled with other spirits unless it connected to nature or her elementals._

_"I was here to rejoice and thank you for the return of my child." She replied. "But now it seems that I am here to thank you, yes, but now to also care for my child."_

_"Your child? What do you mean? There is no elemental here that is one of yours."_

_"That is what you were all led to believe, however, that is not the case." Her gaze went back to the spirit before her as her other hand went under the hood to stroke her hand through the snowy locks. She heard their gasps of understanding but she could no longer sit here, she needed to help her child._

_"I will explain all to you later, but for now I wish to give him a suitable place to rest for the time being. Nicholas, I wish to borrow a room at your home."_

_North was distracted by the information he had just learned about the Blue Angel and shook his head to gather his thoughts. "Of course." Then he turned to Tooth and Sandy. "Get the children back home and then meet us at the pole." _

_While Sandy and Tooth nodded, the children began to protest the idea, only Sandy then knocked them all out with dream-sand. Tooth and Sandy, along with some yetis, began to bring the kid back to their homes before the sun rose. _

_North turned to Bunny. "Bunny, I need you to come with me in case there are any injuries we need help with." _

_"Alright." Bunny agreed. It was then that they heard the jingle in the air of the sleigh and North moved quickly to where it landed. Mother Nature sighed softly and gently lifted Jack into her arms, gaining a soft moan from the other. She quickly shushed him and began heading over to the sleigh. She paused only for a moment in her walk when she heard something hit the ice below her. Looking down she saw an ice feather upon the ground, making her look toward the wings upon her child's back. Before her the wings were cracking and breaking, obviously decaying from the fact they no longer belonged upon his back. The three spirits climbed on and it was then North and Bunny noticed that, when Mother Nature hand lifted Jack up, his hood came down._

_Before them, unconscious, was a child. His pale skin seemed to have a glow about it and it went well with the mop of white hair atop his head. Bunny opened his mouth to comment, but no sound came out. He closed it and decided to wait until they were given the details of it all. _

_With a shout North had the sleigh take to the air and it was then Mother Nature turned to the element that swirled around them worriedly._

_"Wind, go inform my other children of what has happened and where we shall be." Mother Nature said. The wind seemed reluctant to go but understood and left with one last drift through Jack's hair._

* * *

Mother Nature sighed once more as she continued to run her fingers through Jack's hair. His siblings had shown up yesterday and had stayed the night out of worry. She paused to look over her child once again. What had been his wings, the mark of Death's hold, were but nothing now. He look the same as when she had found him all those years ago, only now she could hold this young form to her and finally be able to call him hers.

And of course, there was that. She had never gotten around to explaining to the Guardians just what had happened and what was happening, seeing as she had not wanted to leave Jack's side since he was here. Whether it be he wakes up and needed her help to the fact that Death could take him if he was out of her sight for long, she did not want to leave his side.

As she sat there, hoping her dear child would awaken soon, a moan caught her ear. It was soft and barely audible but it was there. Her eyes instantly went to Jack's face as she looked for any sign of his awakening. Then his eyes twitched and he let out another moan. So, she began to call to him.

"Jack? Oh my dear child open your eyes for me. You can do it Jack. Please, open your eyes."

Jack groaned as he fought past the darkness that consumed his vision. As he continued to fight, continued to crawl toward that soothing voice that called to him, an ache began to gather within his chest. It was not painful as before, but it left a feeling of a hole in his chest that he did not know how to fill.

He continued to fight until he finally forced his eyes open. The light before him made him groan and close his eyes once more. Then he opened them again and was met with familiar green eyes. He yelped in fear and backed away from the woman he remembered from so long ago, the woman who had been so kind that he feared to hurt her.

"Sh, it alright Jack." Mother Nature tried to sooth but Jack only backed away more and she watched as his fear grew at the sight of frost flowing from his emotions. She moved toward him again but Jack would have none of it and tried to hide behind his wings, only to find no such thing happened.

His fear continued to grow and his breath was short as he found no place for him to hide from her. As spots began to cover his vision, he suddenly felt a soft warmth around him. He knew this warmth, it was what had saved him from the pain. It was not like the warmth of the summer but more like the air upon the first day of winter as you stood in the sun. This warmth was not hot, but it was not cool either. He relaxed into it, only to find it was the woman's arms around him.

"You are alright now my child, you are safe now."

Jack whimpered in response. "W-What's happening to me?"

"You are finally free to be your true self once more."

"B-But why? What's…g-going on?"

Mother Nature sighed softly and tilted his head up so he could meet her gaze. She could see his fear within his eyes but she could also see his need for love and the calm he felt with her. As for Jack, as he gazed into the warm eyes that even with the tears that sit within them could not smother the light there, he simply wanted to melt into her motherly embrace. He knew he was meant to be here with her as something within him reacted to her motherly touch. And the words she spoke next would forever warm his heart for ages to come.

"Oh my little snowflake, you're finally home."

* * *

**SO that was that. Now I could have made it longer but I just liked how it ended there so I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK so this is a new chapter!**

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews**

**Ok so to PlaidOtaku the emphasis on Jackie being a child will be in the next chapter, but it will be in there!.**

**to GirlFish, this chapter will talk about Death so you'll get an idea when they'll deal with him.**

**To the rest of you lovely reviewers, THANK YOU!**

**I do not own ROTG**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

By the time Jack had, to an extent, calmed down, he remained curled up on the bed, his hands reaching behind him to feel for his wings. When all he brushed was skin, he whimpered once again. There was an emptiness in his chest that the wings use to fill, and now the hole remained within him without anything to keep it closed.

Mother Nature watched her child with sad eyes, taking in the effect of the three hundred years he was within Death's grip. He should not be mourning the loss of the appendages forced upon him, but happy. Taking a deep breath, Mother Nature reached out to taken Jack's hands in her own. Jack flinched when frost appeared on her hands and tried to pull away, but she ignored it and spoke softly to Jack.

"Jack, Snowflake, there's some people I'd like you to meet." Nature said giving him a gentle smile. Jack gave her a look of panic and Mother Nature patted his hands. "It's alright Jack, you don't need to fear them." Turning to the door, she gave a soft call. "You three can come in now."

The door to the room quietly creaked open and three figures walked inside, one boy and two girls. The boy was taller than the girls by at least a head. He had orange hair that was spiked backwards and down his neck and his skin was a dark olive in color. He wore a cream colored tank top beneath the fiery red trench coat he had on that flared off into fire at the bottom. His pants were an earthy brown and his feet were bare.

The first girl, who was an inch or two shorter than the boy, had maroon hair that faded to a yellow at the tips and fell in front of her right eye and reached her waist. Her eyes were a soft orange and her skin was a fair color that was a shade or two darker than Jack's. She wore a kimono like outfit that was shades of red, orange, and yellow and looked to be made of leaves. Like the boy, she wore no shoes.

The final girl was shorter than the other two and her skin was a fair sun-kissed color with a shadow of pink. Her hair was a light blonde and curly that was pulled into high pigtails and her eyes were a bright pink with speckles of a blue-green within. She wore a short pink dress that flared out at the bottom and had purple thin straps. Yellow, flower earrings hung from her ears and a crown of flowers was on her head. She was also shoeless but she had thin vines wrapped around her legs.

"Jack," Mother Nature called his attention back to her before pointing to each person. "These three are Ian Sun, Spirit of Summer, Megan Leaf, Spirit of Fall, and Cecilia Flower, Spirit of Spring. They are you siblings." Mother Nature gave a calming smile when he gasped before turning to the three. "Children, this is your youngest brother, Jack Frost."

Cecilia couldn't hold herself back any longer and let out a cry with tears in her pink eyes, causing Jack to jerk back. "You're finally home! Oh, our baby brother is finally safe and home and our brother an-"

"Cecilia!" Mother Nature hissed, causing her to stop her rant. Blinking, she looked and saw Jack cowering away from her, only being kept there by Mother Nature's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered, dipping her head to look at the floor.

"It's alright, just take it…slowly." Mother Nature said softly. They were silent for a while before Ian smirked.

"I got to say," He spoke. "It's awesome to have a younger brother." He shot Jack a smile who returned a shaky one.

"Um, sorry, Jack." Cecilia spoke up. "About before I'm just so happy to finally have you apart of our family!"

"I-It's alright…I-I guess." Jack stuttered out. He suddenly felt something spreading from his fingers and looked down to see frost once again spreading because of his emotions. Mother Nature caught sight of his distress and called out to the other three, hopefully being able to break the awkward silence that continued to fall over them.

"Children, is there something you wanted to give our snowflake?" She asked. They all blinked in confusion before Cecilia gasped.

"Oh right!" She turned to Megan. "Megan! You have the staff right?"

The silent woman blinked before nodding and reaching behind her. There was a twirl of wind before a shepherd's staff appeared and she grasped it in her hand. Turning to Jack, she offered him a small smile before holding the staff out to him.

As for Jack, he recognized the wooden object from his memories. At the sight of it, something within him called out for him to grasp it, like it was an important part of him. He reached out a trembling hand and let it close around the wood. With one last smile, Megan let go, letting only Jack hold it.

Instantly he felt something. It was like a circle was finally complete and that pressure, _that hole_, within his chest lightened up. He watched as frost curled across the wood from his grip and almost dropped it in his shock.

"How-?" Jack asked as he gazed at the staff, letting his fingers roam over it.

"You can use it to control your abilities." Cecilia spoke before the others could. "This way, you don't need to worry about losing control as you learn how to use them!"

"Thank you." Jack breathed out.

"Oh it's no problem." Ian said waving his hand and coming closer. "You'll soon be so skilled that you won't even need a conduct, like us!"

"…" Jack was silent as he gazed at all of them around him. They each had their own smile plastered on their faces but each one was welcoming. He felt loved here and a warm air, not just because each season was warmer then what he felt, around them that he could feel comfortable in. But as je thought about this, another thing came to mind.

"What about…Death?" He asked glancing at each of them and noticing how the smiles fell from their faces.

"Don't worry about that right now." Mother Nature said. "You don't have to worry about him because you are no his 'Blue Angel'" The name was hissed out making Jack flinch before he was gathered into her arms. "No, you're my little snowflake, my Spirit of Winter."

"Alright." Jack replied.

Mother Nature gave him a smile. "Come, you must be tired of sitting in this room, I know I am. Let us go get something to eat and meet up with the Guardians, yes?"

"S-Sure."

"Oh can we pass by the workshop!?" Cecilia exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"The workshop?" Jack asked, now figuring out where he was.

"Are you telling me that you've been here for how long and you never saw the workshop?" Ian asked.

"No…I-I've seen it I just…just…never go a…good look." Jack's voice falling to a whisper at the end and looking away.

"Well, then you can see it now!" Cecilia exclaimed after shooting Ian a glare. A cough caught their attention and they all looked to see Megan standing by the door. She didn't speak as she motioned to the door and they nodded.

"Yes, let's go shall we?" Mother Nature said. They all headed to the door while she hung back to help Jack if he needed it. Jack slowly moved his feet off of the bed and touched the floor. He stood up and when he stood straight, began to fall. He felt Mother's arms around him, holding him up.

He looked away in embracement. He couldn't help that he wasn't use to walking around without wings on his back! He moved out of her grip and leaned on the staff in his grip. With a deep, shaky breath, he took a step forward, using the staff as a crutch. His siblings, wow that is weird to say, waited for him at the door before they all began to head out. It was at this moment, as they left the hall to the hospital wing that he finally took in the wonder of the workshop around him. Toys and creatures of every kind moved about in mind blowing ways. He was regretting not taking this in earlier. Suddenly, he heard his name called.

"Come on Jack!" Ian called to him with a laugh, waving his hand to join him in a chase through the workshop. Jack bit his lip and backed up, unsure of whether or not that would be wise, he didn't want to ruin anything or get punished for doing something wrong. He caught a disappointed light flash in Ian's eyes before he shrugged it off and gave him a smile. Then, he turned to Megan who smirk and took up the offer, Cecilia calling after him.

Jack stayed close to Mother Nature as they moved through the workshop, and she didn't mind. She knew it would take a while for Jack to open up, but it hurt to think about what he would have been like if Death had never got his grip on him. She knew of the boy Jack use to be and hoped to be able to bring him out of this shell Death created around him

But baby steps, she reminded herself. This would take time and they had all the time in the world for that.

* * *

Pitch scowled in the darkness of his lair that he had been banished to. He felt all the fear he had spread vanish and frowned even deeper. Those rotten Guardians! How dare they banish him to his lair!

"Well if it isn't the shadow of a King." A voice spoke from behind him. Pitch turned around to find Death standing there. "For what you were, it's very pitiful to see how you lost."

"Yes, but that would be because of your boy isn't." Pitch stated. "Not a very tight leash on him I see."

"I had no control over him, seeing as he was kidnapped by the Guardians and then I was unable to go and search for him." Death growled, glaring at Pitch from beneath his cloak.

"Yes," Pitch drawled with a bored expression. "Well, what brings you to my humble domain?"

"I happen to be here because of the subject we just spoke of."

"Frost."

"_Blue Angel_." Death hissed as a reminder. "But yes, basically. I need help getting him reined back under my hand."

"And you came to me for that?" Pitch laughed. "As _flattered_ as I am, I don't think you've noticed but I'm a bit weak and buried right now."

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about that. We won't do anything until you're at least a lord again." Death said.

"And who says I'm doing anything with you?" Pitch questioned. "You haven't explained anything to me let alone given me anything worth working with you for."

"Yes, well I'll explain what I have in mind if you'll listen." Death said. "And if you like the plan, then we can work out what you get out of it."

"Really? You're just going to tell me what you want me for and then I can name my price?"

"Exactly as you said."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't given me a reason to trust you. For all I know you're using me to get what you need. After that, you'll feed me to the dogs."

"You have reason right there but I can assure you that you'll like my plan, you just need to listen."

Pitch watched him, thinking things through. After a few seconds he decided as he spoke up. "Alright I'll listen. Just remember, I may be weaker now than I was before but this is still my domain, so don't try anything."

"Don't worry nothing will happen." He replied with a laugh. Then he took a step closer and explained what would be done.

* * *

**So that was that. If anything, this chapter was a bit for Thanksgiving that I am a bit late for but whatever. **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows**

**I would like to apologize for my absence and to give you this nice little update.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Guardians watched silently as Mother Nature and her children walked into the room they were meeting it. While in the distance they could hear the yetis shouting at the three known seasonals, their attention was focused on the boy that was trying to hide from their gazes behind Mother Nature.

The boy was so much younger than the other seasons, being only around fourteen in mortal years. His young eyes caught everything that moved, watching cautiously and with curiosity. North couldn't help but smile when he saw the wonder subtly shinning in the icy blue eyes. However, they could all see his nervousness besides the fact he was trying to hide behind Mother Nature. His hands were holding the shepherd staff he held securely in his hands with a tight grip. His feet shifted and toes curled on bare feet that were hidden by the long pajama like pants he had been given. His boney frame was tense beneath the thin long-sleeved shirt he had been given.

Mother Nature guided Jack over to a seat and she could feel him start trembling at the sight of the Guardians. Mother Nature frowned and began to shush him while she rubbed his back, only to stop when he let out a mourning moan when her hands brushed over the clothed spots his wings would have been. If the yetis hadn't given Jack the new cloths as they walked through the workshop, he would still have on the outfit Death had given him and his shoulder's would have remained bare in the back for the empty space of where his wings use to be.

She gave a look over to her other children, urging them to sit down and help Jack calm down. They all complied and Cecilia was quick to Jack's side. He jumped at her sudden movement at first but calmed down when she gave him a smile.

Mother Nature coughed, getting the Guardians to break their gazes away from Jack to look at Mother Nature. "Guardians," She said. "I would like you to meet Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and my youngest. _This _is who you've made a Guardian, who had been hidden behind the Blue Angel."

The Guardians stared at the child that shook beside one of the oldest spirits. They never would have believed such a young boy would have been made a spirit, let alone hold any of the titles he had, counting the Blue Angel. He was just so young, so frail looking.

"Well," North broke the awkward silence that had followed as he directed his attention to the boy. "It is good to finally met you."

Jack bit his lip and gave a shaky nod in return.

"So, if you're a winter spirit," Bunny spoke up. "How is it that you became Death's little pet?"

Jack flinched at the words and Bunny felt bad for phrasing it that way.

"Bunny!" Tooth snapped at the other Guardian.

"No, it's a…reasonable question." Mother Nature spoke up as she looked to Jack who was looking away from everyone. "I suppose you should know a bit, especially since we will most likely have to deal with Death eventually."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, her attention brought away from glaring at Bunny.

"Knowing Death, he will most likely not let Jack go without a fight." Mother Nature said, taking a moment to calm down Jack when he whimpered.

"But we won't let him take Jack back!" Ian declared. "Jack is our brother and he will not be taken away from us. Not again." His voice grew quiet at the end as he looked at the ground with a sigh.

"B-But he didn't hurt me." Jack mumbled. "He…he took me in when I was dangerous."

"Oh, my snowflake, you were never dangerous." Mother Nature cooed to him. "He made you believe that!"

"But I've only ever hurt people." Jack whispered. "So how is it not true?"

Mother Nature sighed. "Children why don't you all go explore the place, have some fun. Is that alright Nicolas?" She looked to North.

"Yes, it is fine." Mother Nature gave him a grateful look before looking back at her four children. The others were trying to get Jack to go with them but he was looking worriedly at Mother Nature.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You did nothing wrong." Mother Nature sighed with a small smile. "Now, go play with your siblings."

Jack bit his lip but eventually got up and followed after his siblings. Mother Nature watched them go with a sad smile.

"He was never supposed to be like this." She muttered sadly and the Guardians regarded her with curious and pitying expressions.

"Emily-" North stopped as she gave him a shocked look for using her name. "What happened?"

Mother Nature sighed. "It is a long story."

"We have the time." Bunny said gruffly getting a nod from the other three in agreement.

"Alright." Mother Nature sighed. "You see, Jack was originally a bright young boy who brought joy to all those he was around. He was rather mischievous if I had to describe him, but he still looked out for others. MiM believed he would be perfect for a Guardian, and would have offered the position to him when he was older, only for something to go wrong." She took a moment before continuing.

"Jack fell and drowned before he got the chance, but Manny refused to let a soul like his go. He did not have enough power to bring the boy back to life from the icy waters he fell in-"

"Wait, you mean the kid died!" Bunny exclaimed in horror, cutting the woman off.

"Yes, but not for long. If you'd let me continue…" She received a nod. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, Manny did not have enough power on his own, so he called to me for help. I agreed, and decided this would be a chance to get a new Spirit of Winter and add him to our family. So, combining our powers, Manny and I brought Jack back to life. Sadly, he no longer had his memories of his past, but he would have kept his personality."

"I'm sorry, but where does Death come into this?" Tooth asked.

"I was getting there." She snapped. "Jack had left for the town nearby before I could approach him, before I could warn him about where he now was as a spirit. I lost him in the forest for a while but when I found him, it was when Death already tainted his body and turned him into the form of one of his angels." She spat out the last part in distaste. "He had already tainted Jack's mind into believing all he did was harm others and cause Death. He asked me not to give out his name, so I didn't. I could then only watch Jack from a distance because of Death, but I knew once he became a Guardian, both that and his true nature would be able to override the forced transformation of the Blue Angel."

There was silence. The Guardians were shocked by all they just heard. This was all difficult to process at first. However, Sandy was focusing on one part of the story. Gaining the attention of Mother Nature, he quickly signed his question.

'A moon plus a tree equals a snowflake' He signed. And Mother Nature smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that, unlike my other children, this would make Jack both my child and Manny's."

The other three were shocked out of their thoughts by her words.

"You mean Jack is both from you and Manny?" North asked.

"Yes, I just said that."

"Amazing!" He gasped, blue eyes bright with wonder at the thought of how powerful the boy could be.

"Don't even think about doing anything, Nicolas." She growled. "He is in no state to play test subject."

"My apologizes, Mother Nature." North said. "I was just thinking."

"That is shocking." Bunny mumbled getting a glare from North. He was about to retort when a cry came from the workshop. Eyes widening, they all raced in the direction and found the three older seasons trying to comfort a distraught Jack who was staring at an ice covered area of toys in horror.

He was slowly creeping away from the others and his eyes widened even more when he saw the Guardians and Mother Nature.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried. "I couldn't stop it! I…I really didn't mean to destroy your work, I just happened! I-I should go. I'm not a Guardian and…and I-I can't be a season! I'll just hurt people! I'll hurt you! I'll just go back to Death, he'll make sure I won't do anything else-"

They had all been listening to him ramble in shock but when he said he was going back to Death, Mother Nature snapped. Racing forward, she gripped Jack's shoulders and made him look up at her.

"You will not go back to the devil!" Mother Nature hissed. "He has done nothing to help you!" She stopped shouting, however, when she saw the fear in Jack's eyes and sighed, loosening her grip on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just can't lose you to him again. Jack, you haven't done anything wrong, you just need practice. I know what you are deep inside, and that is a Guardians and a Season. Stop," She said when he began shaking his head in denial. "You are. I can't lose you Jack, please, stay with me. Death cannot help you but I will. You don't need to be afraid."

Jack looked up into her eyes and he froze. In her eyes, he saw something he never saw in Death's. His eyes had always held possessiveness over him, like he was a treasure he wouldn't lose for the world. But Mother Nature's was different. She cared for him, not as a thing but as a person. He eyes pled for him to stay with her and he also knew, somewhere deep inside of him, that she spoke the truth.

Swallowing, he looked down and spoke softly. "A-Alright." He gasped when he was pulled into her arms, a loving and warm motherly embrace around him. His hands instinctively curled up against her and he sank into her embrace. It was nice but oh-so different.

Just then she pulled away, whipping her eyes. "Good, now, why don't I help you then? That way, you can see that you have nothing to be afraid of."

Jack swallowed again but he didn't disagree. He wanted to gain control, that way he couldn't endanger someone. So he spoke again.

"Ok."

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Happy Easter everyone! And if you don't celebrate Easter then happy day to you people! And if it happens to be a birthday or another holiday, happy B-Day or whatever holiday it is for you!**

**There I think I covered my grounds.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, just focus on your powers." Mother Nature told Jack as they stood outside in the snow.

"H-How do I do that?" Jack whimpered trying not to freak out as frost continued to spread from his fingers as he clenched his staff close to him. They had been out here already for a while and in that time Jack had failed to use his powers willingly, the icy magic reacting solely on his emotions.

Mother Nature sighed as she put her arms on Jack's shoulders making him look up at her, worry evident in his eyes. She instantly knew what his worry was as Mother Nature rushed to reassure him.

"You have done nothing wrong." She reassured. "You just need to feel it as if it's a part of you. Let it flow through you like a true season."

"But I've tried." He whispered. "It doesn't work. I told you I can't be a seasonal." His head was bowed in defeat. Mother Nature's eyes water as she stared down at her youngest. Her poor child had been so damaged from his years with Death

"My little snowflake, I know you can do this." Jack just continued to look away. He couldn't do this not when he couldn't control his powers. Everyone would be endanger if he tried or let alone succeeded. Suddenly the wind was whispering to him, her familiar voice comforting to the spirit, who relaxed.

_'I know you can do this, snowflake.' _Her voice drifter through his ears. _'Remember all the times you created the happy snowflakes? Or what about when you made the little boy believe in you?' _Jack's mind went back to the moment he helped Jamie believe in the Guardians. He remembered how he created the frost bunny and let it come to life. But that had been when his powers were still locked away! When he still had control over them! Now, they ran freely throughout his body.

"Jack." He was brought from his thoughts by his mother's-he'd never had a mother, to think he now had one was nice-voice. He felt her take one of his hands in hers as she continued. "I know you can do this. I want you to focus on the winter. It will be your friend and you can guide it. Just focus on what you want to do with it."

Jack thought and focused, just as she asked. He focused on something that couldn't hurt the others, snow. He focused on the thought of snow falling gently around them all with a peaceful air. It was something he had always like when he was allowed out in the world, to just rest as snow fell gently around him, not in a way that a blizzard would be just softly as it would leave little speckles of snow in his hair.

A gasp of joy and pride bring Jack back to the present. Opening his eyes hesitantly, he watches with surprise as snow, just as he has imagined, fell softly around him and his mother.

"Oh, Jack." He looked up and found his mother staring at him with pride and joy and…and love in her eyes. Jack almost cried at the sight. Never before her had he been given such a look. He remembered the 'caring' looks Death had given him, the one that showed how much of valued property he was to the man. But this…this was something _so _different.

"I knew you could do it snowflake." Mother Nature smiled.

"OH! JACK!" Jack yelped as a blur of pink tackled him. "I knew you had it in you little brother! Oh I'm so proud!" Cecilia cried with joy.

Jack was frozen in her arms, the snow falling heavier around him from his fright.

"Oi, Cecilia, don't frighten him!" Ian called out as he and Megan came forward as well. "He still had a while to go." That brought Jack's mood down a bit, knowing deep down he'll never be where the others were with their powers.

"Ah, I'm sure Frostbite can do it." The Guardian of Hope spoke up, having followed the others outside. "He just needs practice as all."

"Would you like to try to go further, Jack?" Mother Nature asked. Jack bit his lip and was silent for a few moments. After much thought and turmoil in his head, he nodded, making the others smile.

After a few hours, they finally called it a day. In this time, Jack was able to master creating frost, snow, and ice. However anything larger than a snowflake or the palm of his hand left him fearful of losing control. Besides that, Mother Nature had even gotten him to ride the wind. He was extremely hesitant at first, which was until he realized his hesitance made the wind sad and that led to him crying out a string of apologies. After getting him to calm down, he aloud Mother Nature to show him how to ride the wind.

He was able to get a few feet off the ground, even amazing his seasonal family and the Guardians when he giggled at a moment. Even Jack seemed shocked when he giggled, having not done so for such a long time. After that he asked to be let down and if he could go rest for a bit. Even though she was worried for him, Mother Nature allowed him to do so.

Once he was gone and out of ear shot, the others began exploding with statements and questions.

"Did you see that!? He laughed!" Cecilia exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Do you think he's already growing to like us?"

"How much power longer do you think it will take him to get use to his powers and us?" Ian asked, his green eyes gleaming with the idea of his brother mastering his abilities quickly.

"Hush children." Mother Natured said. "I have no idea what he is thinking and as for his powers it all depends on how easily he can get past the mental barriers he has created from all those years under Death's "care"." She hissed out the last two words.

"But he is getting better." Tooth spoke up. "I can't remember a time he was willing to use his powers without fleeing. That and the fact he laughed! It's amazing really. I can't recall a moment he laughed while he was helping us."

"SEE!" Cecilia cried making everyone jump. "Even the spirits, who haven't been watching him like we have, can see there's something different! He's getting better!"

"But for how long?" Bunny suddenly spoke up. "You say he's getting better, but for that to continue Death never needs to get a hold of him. You said it yourself Emily, Death won't let Jack go without a fight."

Mother Nature sighed. "I know, and it's the one thing I worry about."

"That is reasonable," North said. "Have not seen any sign of Death coming for boy. While it would seem like good thing, I can't help but think that he is plotting."

"He most likely is." Mother Nature sighed. "Come, let's go inside before the rabbit loses his feet."

"OI!" Everyone save for Bunny, who grumbled as they walked back in, chuckled. They never saw the golden eyes watching them.

* * *

Inside the room he was given, Jack sat in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes poking out from over them. He didn't know what to make of everything that was going on. First he helps the Guardians and next thing he knows he learning how to be the thing he was back when he was created: a winter spirit.

He couldn't say he didn't want to, deep inside at least. It sounded nice to become who he had been created as and the people were nice, but he still had so much fear. What if something went wrong and they didn't want him anymore? He could see that happening, especially since he felt there was no way he would be able to live like this.

And then there was Death. Jack shivered at the thought of him. He would be furious with Jack for all of this! He would come for him and take him away and do who knows what! But at the same time, Jack didn't want to go back with him. He was happy here. He laugh! Something he hasn't done since he was brought out of the lake! That and he could no longer hear the whispers of children wanting to die, she could no longer feel the aching hole in his chest. He felt complete.

He fingered the staff next to him, remembering it from his memories. He never realized what he was missing. But now…now he had it back and he didn't want to lose it again.

He yawned and slowly began to drift off to sleep. He never saw the golden eyes that were watching him as well, nor heard the sand that crept silently along the floor towards him.

* * *

**SO that was that! Sorry it is short but we are drawing close to the end of the story! Only a few more chapters to go! I think!**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"So that's why I never saw you that spring!" Cecilia laughed at Bunny in response to North's story. When they had reentered the Pole, they had settled down and each received drinks. They were currently listening to a story of the time Bunny had paint spilled all over his fur.

"Wouldn't leave Warren for month afterwards." North chuckled, laughing even harder at Bunny's expression.

"You wouldn't want any other spirit to see you like that if you got covered in non-washable pink paint for months!" Bunny grumbled at the other. "And other's wonder why people think the Easter Bunny is pink!"

"But it was hilarious!" North laughed, slapping his hand on the others back making him jerk forward with a grunt.

"Yeah but I can see that becoming the least embarrassing moment of your life soon." Mother Nature chuckled as she took a sip from her cup of coco.

Bunny raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because with Jack now in your team, there's no doubt in my mind that incidents more extreme than that will occur." Then she froze, realizing what she said. "Or at least that's what would have been had Death not gotten his rotten hands on him."

"And after some time that's what will happen!" Cecilia declared getting her mother to stare at her. "You saw it out there, he still has that old self in there. From what you've said, I doubt it would have every gone away easily."

For a while everyone stared at the girl, not sure how to respond, when Ian shrugged. "Got to admit, a center like that doesn't go away so easily, or at least I can't see that happening like that."

The Guardians stared at the seasonals in shock at everything they just said. They couldn't figure out how to respond to such information like that, things so deep and personal. However, they all looked at Sandy when he suddenly started forming images which Tooth translated.

"What do you mean?" She translated in a soft voice. "What was he like…before?"

Mother Nature looked at them all with soft eyes. No one knew about Jack's past outside of her and the other Seasons. She looked to her children but they only gave her a look that told her it was her decision to make. With a sigh, she looked back at the Guardians.

"As a mortal," She began. "Jack was a very mischievous boy. He loved to play pranks and have fun. He would do whatever he could to laugh in the face of fear and sorrow, he would try to cheer others up and would entertain the children whenever he could. Frm what the wind told me, even after he became a spirit, even though he had no memories-" Tooth lowered her eyes at that, not yet knowing the spirit had seen them. "He laughed. He had so much fun when he was reborn, up until he reached the village he had been by and was walked through. Then Death found him…I was too late to do anything. If only I had been there the moment he woke up, Death never would have gotten the chance to take claim of him."

"You did what you could mother." Ian said. "It wasn't your fault you had to go take care of the weather somewhere else. You were at least wise enough to send the wind right?"

"I suppose."

"Do you think there's a reason the Death is so focused on Jack?" North asked. "Has there been others?"

"He might be determined to have Jack possible because of the way he became a spirit, or the fact he's winter? I really don't know." Mother Nature admitted. "As for others, I can't say. Jack may be the only one he's been attracted to having."

It was silent once more, no one finding words to speak, their gazes all directed to the floor. Over in his seat, Ian was fighting with himself. He knew he should say something, but he didn't know how they'd react. Deciding to get the weight off his chest, he spoke up.

"No, that's not true." He said breaking the silence. "Death has tried to get other spirits before, Jack is only the first one he's succeeded in nabbing."

"Ian, how do you-"

"It's 'cause I was one of them."

Silence.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Jack moaned in his corner, fists curling around the wood of his staff and his brow creasing in discomfort. Black sand swirled around his head in disturbing images while even more of the substance began to swirl around the boy.

Golden and red eyes were watching with joy from the center of the room.

"I must say, your sand is rather effective." Death chuckled as he neared the boy, standing over his quivering form.

"Why thank you." Pitch said, letting the sand wrap around the boy's wrists and ankles.

"I don't think there'd any need for that, Nightmare King." Death replied amused.

"You can't be too careless with him, not now at least." Pitch got a hum in response. "However, if you don't mind, I'd like to mess with the Guardians just a bit."

"Oh you're welcome to." With that, Pitch gave a sickening grin and let the nightmare increase enough to let Jack give a blood curdling scream, before let the boy fall into an empty world in his unconscious.

* * *

"What!?" Mother Nature roared at Ian, her eyes burning with anger. "When did this happen!?"

"Around four or five hundred years ago." He replied coolly.

"And you never told me!?"

"It didn't seem important!" Ian shouted back. "I didn't trust him let alone let him get me! I fought with everything I had until he left me alone!"

"It still would have been something for me and your siblings to know!" Mother Nature seethed. "How do you think we would feel if he did get you and you became a servant to him like your brother?!"

Ian stared at her in shock, especially when he saw what looked like tears in her eyes. He then looked to his siblings and found Cecilia staring back at him with wide eyes while Megan was indifferent. Biting his lip he looked back at Mother Nature, who was quietly glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry." He finally said. "I didn't think about you guys. Besides, he never bothered me again after I got him to leave me alone, so I just thought…" He trailed off with a sigh.

Mother Nature approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder while the other had his head look up to her. "I forgive you, just don't keep something like that from me again."

Ian opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a chilling scream. Everyone in the Pole froze and the Guardians and seasons felt their blood run cold.

"Jack!"

They all rushed in the direction of the boy's scream only to find their path suddenly blocked by nightmares.

"I apologize for interrupting such a touching moment." Pitch's voice rang out from the shadows.

"Pitch!? What are you doing back? You were defeated!" North growled at the shadows, sabers in his hands as he got prepared to fight.

"See, that's the thing about fear." Pitch drawled back. "You can't really be rid of it."

"Enough of your stalling, shadow." Mother Nature hissed. "What have you done to my son?"

"Me? I haven't done anything to the winter brat." Pitch replied with a laugh causing everyone's blood to boil. "Well, save for give him a sweet little nightmare. Other than that, I haven't touched a hair on his precious little head. Now, Death on the other hand-"

Mother Nature lost it at that. She attacked the nightmares with vicious attacks, he children quickly following her example. The Guardians fought as well while also searching the shadows for the Nightmare King.

"Why would you want to team up with that bloody lunatic?" Bunny growled out to Pitch.

"Why? Oh rabbit, it's simple! You all believed you could defeat me but now, not only have I lived, but I also get to return the boy who helped you defeat me back to where he belongs!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Mother Nature lashed out, letting her power brighten up the room so no one could hide in the shadows. Pitch was not quick enough to completely flee and soon he was wrapped up in vines. By the time everything slowed down, the Guardians could only gasp at the sight before Bunny began chuckling along with Ian.

"You will pay for what you've done." Mother Nature hissed, her eyes flashing with her power making Pitch shake within. "Go check on you brother!" Mother Nature shouted to the Seasonals who quickly followed her orders.

"He's long gone by now." Pitch sneered making Mother Nature's blood boil even more as the veins tightened around him. "What do you think you can do to me that I won't escape from?" Pitch chuckled foolishly.

Mother Nature gave him a wicked grin. "Oh, you will regret everything you did when I'm done with you." With that, the ground beneath the floor opened up and the veins dragged Pitch in screaming until he was gone and the floor was back. Mother Nature stood with heaving breaths after it all, the storm outside calming after her emotions caused it to act up.

"What did you do to him?" Tooth asked after a moment of silence, the other's simply standing their stunned.

"I gave him what he deserves." Mother Nature replied. "Now hurry!" She swiftly flew down the halls with the Guardians following.

By the time they reached the room Jack had been sleeping in, they found no sign of the boy. The three seasons stood there with sorrowful expressions while the wind swirled mournfully outside.

_'I'm sorry!' _The wind moaned to the Queen of Nature. _'I tried to stop him, but I couldn't! I'm so sorry!'_

"It's not your fault." Mother Nature said, attempting to calm the wind. "We'll get him back, and this time, we do not have to wait so long."

The wind blew softly in reply. In the corner Jack had slept in, frost, melting and cracked, lay almost mockingly as it glowed in the moonlight.

* * *

**So that was that! I hope you all liked it!**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Alright, so this is a rather short chapter but I wanted to get it up for all of you guys.**

**Onto the chapter! **

* * *

"My little Angel~." A voice purred through the blackness. "Wake up. Wake up my little Angel~."

Jack groaned as the familiar voice broke through his sleep. He opened his eyes and was met with a familiar hooded figure crouched before him, a boney hand reached out to stroke his cheek. Jack flinched away but he was stopped by the wall behind him so he could only cringe as the hand came in contact with his cheek. He shivered at the caresses.

"Oh my little Angel, I've missed you." Jack whimpered when the hand trailed up to his hair and suddenly tightened. "But you've been a bad Angel haven't you? Going off and out of my sight. Hiding and not doing your job. Not only that, but you've been working with the Guardians and even joined them and the Nature spirits!" He growled and his grip tightened, making Jack cry out. Soon the grip lessened and Death was soon letting his hand comb through the white locks.

"I'm sorry Angel," He spoke softly. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the Guardians for forcing you to reveal yourself to them and the others. That you had to endure their hatred and look," He gestured to Jack's back. "Not only did they take your cloak but they also took your wings away."

Jack whimpered once more at the reminder of his wings and Death cooed with a sickeningly sweet voice. "I know, it must hurt, especially when they tried to make up for it by giving you a silly stick."

Jack let out a gasp at the reminder of the staff and his eyes shot open to look around for it. Death was shocked at the boy's behavior, but he also knew what the staff really was and could only conclude that the boy already reestablished the connection with it that was created when he himself was created. But that's also why he was hiding it, so the boy couldn't do anything and he would lose his Angel.

Death watched as Jack's eyes flickered back and forth, forgetting about the spirit standing before him. It angered Death that the boy has only been out of his "care" for a while and he's already come to favor that staff. He gave a low growl and a sharp snap of his fingers to gain Jack's attention once more. Jack jumped at the sound before looking back at the other and curling into himself.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled with a shaky voice.

"Quiet." Death replied making Jack snap his mouth closed. "It's obvious that they have begun to take away your identity as the angel and to make you show your _other_ identity. You know what this means don't you? They'll all start hating you even more and you can't hide away anymore. Nothing can keep them from hurting you."

Jack opened his mouth to reply before closing it. Death saw this and spoke. "What is it Angel?"

Jack bit his lip before replying. "T-They haven't hurt me." he whispered closing his eyes as if waiting for something to strike him. "…And they like me as…as Jack Frost."

Death frowned. The boy had only been with them for a short time and here was centuries of control being washed away. "But how do you know they aren't tricking you? Drawing you into a false sense of security before they'll strike? Then, they'll reveal you to the while world of spirits and they'll all aim to kill you. They would know ways of harming you and breaking you. And you were foolish enough to become a Guardian, making you even more vulnerable!"

Jack curled into himself at the words. Maybe they were true and that letting him become the Spirit of Winter and a Guardian were just ways to make him vulnerable. Now he wanted more than ever to hide behind his wings, but he couldn't, they took them from him.

Death grinned at the sight of the winter spirit cowering. Now he just needed to figure out how to lock away the boys power and he could fix everything from there.

* * *

"Is their anyway we can track were they could be?" Tooth asked turning to the nature spirits and the other Guardians.

"I do not have a way to do so." North replied with a frown.

"I suppose I could search the earth but it would take a while." Mother Nature said before turning to her children. "Do you three have any idea of where Death could be?"

"No!" Cecilia cried out with tears in her eyes.

"I remember trying to follow Jack when he would fly away to it." Ian spoke up. "I would follow him for as long as I could, but that wasn't long seeing as even wind couldn't get to him. I remember the place being very dead; not a graveyard though."

"Do you think you could lead us there?" Mother Nature asked.

"But what happens when we get there?" Tooth asked. "How will we find Jack if we can't get close to the place he is being kept?"

"We force our way through." Ian said, getting a nod from his mother. She couldn't disagree with the boy, even if she didn't want him, or any of her children, near that lord of death.

"Well," Bunny spoke up. He wanted to find the spirit as quickly as possible in order to get Jack back as soon as possible. Him, and any other spirits Death may have grabbed over the years. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and get that little Frostbite from the monster." He turned to Ian. "Lead the way."

"We will take sleigh." North spoke up. "More people can be in it and stay together."

This time Bunny didn't complain as he was pulled to the flying sleigh. Once everyone was piled in, North let out a cry and soon they were off. Ian watched the sun and the sky to lead him to the place of Death and knew this would be an interesting event.

Mother Nature meanwhile, watched her children with worry. She couldn't let them face this monster, she couldn't risk him sinking his fingers into them as he has done to jack and had attempted to do to Ian.

The wind did not just whip past them as they flew, but it flew alongside them, desperate to find its child just as they were. It would make Death pay for keeping its child and centuries of possible bonding from it.

The Guardians each had stone cold faces as they flew. They felt guilty that they had left a child in pain for so long but no longer. They would save him before he was lost from them all for who knows how long.

The Seasonals all held similar thoughts to those of the Guardians and the wind. They wanted their brother back, no more waiting.

They all followed Ian's guide as the headed to save their winter child.

* * *

**So that was that. *winces* Not my best chapter but it will have to do for now.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for you reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"This way." Ian said directing North to turn the sleigh to the right. Below them, trees ran for miles across the wilderness that made up the landscape. Ian had remembered the landscape from all the years he attempted to follow Jack to the place Death kept him only to fail to reach him every time, something that happened not just because of the promise to not make contact with Jack until the chance came. And now that they had the chance to reach their brother, he was back in the monster's hands.

But they would get him back, something Ian was sure of.

"Do you know how much further it is?" Cecilia asked, her pink speckled eyes shining with desperation. His forest green eyes met hers as he flew to be next to where she sat in the sleigh and nodded.

He turned forward once more and his eyes widened as he flew ahead of the others.

"Hey!" he heard the shout from behind him but he ignored it in favor in moving forward and wasting more time in saving Jack. Behind him he could hear those who could fly take to the sky behind him but he was focused on the land quickly forming before him.

Almost as if it wasn't a part of the flow of the area around it, dead trees piled out for miles and a dense fog covered the land beneath the gray branches. Far in the distance there was a break in the trees in a small area but he knew that was where they had to be located.

"So this is what has become of the house of death." Mother Nature's voice came to his left. Turning he found her and his sister Megan to his left while Cecilia, Sandy, and Tooth were on his right. Behind him, the sound of bells from the sleigh told him the others were just catching up.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's get him!" Cecilia cried and flew forward.

"Wait!" But Ian's cry did not reach her before she reached the border of the place as she cried out in shock and began to fall from sky. Sandy was quick to catch her and place her in the sleigh.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Bunny exclaimed as he knelt beside his fellow spring spirit as she began to wake up. Ian and the others had returned to the sleigh as well and Ian spoke up.

"I was going to say, just as I had said back at the Pole, there's something keeping us out. Not even the wind can get through."

"What about my tunnels?" Bunny offered up.

"Or a snowglobe?" North added.

Ian shook his head in response. "I doubt that Death would let things like that be able to pass through his barrier."

"I would think that only Death or those who serve Death could get through." Mother Nature spoke up, gazing at the invisible barrier that kept them from crossing.

"So what? We go out and find someone who works for the man?" Bunny asked.

"I could use snowglobe." North offered up but both Mother Nature and Ian shook their heads.

"It would take to long."

"And I'm pretty confident that the creep hasn't been able to catch anyone else, not even those in the same field as him." Ian sighed with a shake of his head.

"So, what do we do then?" Tooth asked making them all look at each other with the question on their faces.

* * *

Death growled as he look at Jack, who was unconscious on the floor of his lair. He had attempted to use the sealing spell he used back at the beginning of all of this to lock away the boy's winter abilities once again but it didn't work. No matter how strong he made it, the spell would not lock in place and in the end only resulted in his pet being unconscious on the ground.

He scowled at the ice that crawled from the boy's still form and on it. With a shout, he slammed a fist into the wall nearby, the boney appendage creating cracking in the stone.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes turned back to his "Angel" on the ground. Kneeling to the winter spirit's side, he brought his hand forward and ran it through the boy's hair in a possessive manner. Jack, in response, moaned and shifted away from the hand before falling deeper into the blackness that took up his mind at the moment.

"Don't worry, my Angel, you'll be fixed soon enough." With that, he stood and stalked off, attempting to find a way to keep his angel.

* * *

Megan had remained near the barrier when the others had gone to check on her sister. She knew she would be fine, so she had not bothered to go back. At the moment, she was looking for a week point in the shield. Her soft orange eyes raked across the invisible surface in hopes of finding something they could use as an advantage.

Soft, almost silent shifting of sand let her glance to her left to see Sandy floating there. They met gazes for a few seconds, conversing in a silent way before turning back to the barrier and going in different directions.

"I could be used as bait, tell Death I'll be his Angel, get inside and then find a way for you to get through." Ian suggested.

Mother Nature glared at him. "Don't you dare! I've lost one of you to him, I won't lose another!"

"Besides," Tooth spoke up. "I don't' believe he would fall for it. Since it's been a while since you've denied him and then to suddenly do when he had taken Jack…" She shook her head.

"But what if I make it seem I've given up and want to be there _because_ he has Jack." Ian pressed.

"Nah, he's not stupid." Bunny said. "If he did take you up for that, I don't think it would go as you hope. We'd lose you too."

Meanwhile, Megan was floating near the ground, gazing at the border. She turned her eyes to the trees and grass that wasn't within it. Moving forward, she formed a tree branch and approached the border, stick in hand. Reaching forward with it, she placed it to the invisible wall and watched as the branch fazed through the barrier with no problem, only slowly withering once it passed through.

Eyes sparkling with inspiration, she flew back up and toward Sandy who had been trying to find a way in as well. He turned to her at the sound of the soft breeze carrying her towards him and, tilting his head at her, silently asked her to tell him what she found. Her gaze flickered to the invisible barrier then to the earth beneath them and back again. Sandy gave a nod in understanding as realization sparked in his eyes and the two headed back over to the others, who were still arguing.

"I will not have you sacrificing yourself!" Mother Nature exclaimed in anger, the wind swirling in response and her hair flowing wildly. "You are my son! I will not lose you because you feel as though you could deal with Death alone!"

Ian growled and was prepared to shout back a response when he was suddenly smacked on the head.

"OW!" Turning around he found Megan standing there. She was glaring at him before turning to her mother. Beside her, Sandy started forming symbols over his head.

"Megan! Where were you? I mean, you-"

"Shh!" Mother Nature hushed Cecilia. "They are telling us something." The group continued to watch the images made above the dream-weaver's head, processing the message that he was attempting to get across.

"So, we can put plants through shield?" North wondered, stroking his beard. "I do not see how this helps us."

Bunny sighed while Mother Nature answered. "It seems that as long as it is not another spirit, or one that isn't under Death's control, things can still pass through it, but they wither away once their through." She brought a hand to her chin in thought. "If we can all gather closely together, I may be able to get use through while being hidden within a cocoon of some sort."

"But how can we be certain it will work?" Tooth asked. "What if it keeps us out but allows the plant to pass through?"

"We can have one of us try before the others." Ian said. "One of us could go through and see if this can work."

"But won't that hurt them?" Cecilia asked, worry shinning in her eyes. She knew how much that barrier hurt.

"If it doesn't work, they can move away quickly." Ian replied before turning to his mother. "I'll volunteer to go first."

"Ian!" Mother Nature cried, her rage building up once more.

"I don't want anyone to be hurt and I doubt the Guardians could hold up." That received a few protests but they were ignored. "You need to stay so you can help get the others through it if works." He defended, determination in his eyes.

"But you don't know what will happen!"

A snap of fingers cut their fight off and they turned to look at Megan who raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh no," Ian growled. "You are not allowed to go in there first!"

She just continued to gaze skeptically at him and raised her hand to let a leaf form in it, showing its vibrant orange color. She held it up as if to prove her point.

"I don't care! Mother, you can't allow this!" Ian turned to Mother Nature with fiery eyes.

"I don't want you to do this,"

"Thank you."

"However-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ian cried in protest.

"It's the most practical." Bunny spoke up. "If you won't let us go and the other side causes plants to die, then the Spirit of Fall would make since. It's usually the plants prepare for winter and since we don't have a winter spirit, Fall would be the safest bet."

Ian opened his mouth to protest once more when Megan placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. He fell silent at her look and sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms angrily. "Just…stay safe."

Megan rolled her eyes and patted him on the head with a smirk. Then she turned to Mother Nature who nodded and motioned for everyone to follow them to the barrier. Once there, she motioned for Megan to form her own cocoon of plants and Megan nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she waved her hands and closed her eyes as she formed a cocoon of wood and multi-colored leaves around herself. She met each of the other's eyes, lingering a bit more on Sandy with quiet words before she hidden within the shell. Inside, the wood and leaves were pressed closely to her body and it was practically airtight within the shell. Taking one more deep breath, she began to move the cocoon forward. For a while, the cocoon began to pass with ease through the shield, and Megan would watch as the wood and leaves began to wither away once they were through. It wasn't until she herself started passing through that there was some resistance.

It was painful, that is something she wouldn't deny. It felt as though she would be squashed between the boarder and the cocoon before it finally gave way and she was able to pass through. When she was through, Megan fell to the ground to her hands and knees, panting and gasping for air, something that seemed to be thin as the air wasn't clean in the slightest.

From the other side, the other seasons and the Guardians had watched as she and her cover passed through the barrier. For a moment, it seemed like it wouldn't work and she would have to stop when the cocoon started to phase through the invisible wall. They watched as she fell through and onto the ground, panting. Her long hair falling in front of her face as she continued to gaze at the ground, trying to gather her breath.

After a few, tense moments, she began to climb to her feet with a slight sway in her step. With a deep breath she turned to face the others and gave a shaky smile. She then gave a nod and motioned for the others to come over.

"Alright," Mother Nature spoke turning to the others, though if you listened closely her voice was shaky, no doubt having worried for her child. "We are going to pass through. From what we've seen, it will not be easy nor smooth. If you wish to continue, go stand before the boarder." Everyone did as spoken, something she had not been surprised about. They all cared for Jack, she would have been surprised if they chose not to continue on.

With their agreement, she let cocoons surround the Guardians while Ian and Cecilia created their own. The wind whistled and moaned around her and Mother Nature gave it a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come my friend." The wind blew harder with a loud moan and Mother Nature was quick to hush it. "I know you care for Jack but I do not know if you can pass as we do and I don't think Jack would be happy should something happen to you."

The wind grew quiet before giving a soft whistle and running through her hair in understanding.

"Don't worry, he will be brought back." With that she turned back to the cocoons and began to move them past the barrier. She sent a message through the ground to her children and they too began to move to the barrier. There was a moment a strain as she was met with the resistance of the invisible wall before it finally gave way and they all passed through. She could feel the vines that made up her shells wither as they passed through the wall and finally, they were through.

She saw them all catching their breaths and they were finally through and, taking a deep breath, began to pass through herself. Once on the other side, she had to gather her own breath as the dense, lifeless air seemed to strike the spirits.

"How…How does Jack stand this?" Cecilia gasped out.

"The ankle-biter was forced to get used to it." Bunny spoke up, understanding what the nature spirits felt because of his own connection with the earth. "It also probably helped that he was serving Death at the time and not in tune with the earth like the rest of you."

"Enough chit chat." North spoke up. "We need to find Jack. Any idea where to go?" He cast his look to the nature spirits.

The seasonals each gave back a helpless look. They could not find a way to track Jack through the ground or air. The place was just so lifeless.

Mother Nature on the other hand reached out to feel the presence of winter that resided within Jack. It was difficult to find in such a place and she almost gave up hope on finding her child that way when she felt it. Very faintly toward the east, she could feel the presence of winter.

"Jack." She breathed, staring off in the direction.

"Did you find him?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, follow me." And she began to lead the way. As she grew closer to the destination, the more clearly she could feel winter within Jack, and the more it grew the fast she and the others moved.

It wasn't long with their fast movement that they found a rotting and collapsing building before them. Its gray and cracked walls sent shivers down each one of their spines. Mother Nature motioned for them to follow her and they entered the abandoned building. They looked around, hoping to find a sign of either Death or Jack.

Bunny was moving to a room on the lowest floor when he heard it. It happened when he moved quickly along the floor. Back tracking, she tapped the floor and heard the hollow sound from beneath it.

"Oi! I found something!" It wasn't long before the others were there, each coming as quickly as they could at his shout. They each stared at the opening in the floor, Bunny having opened it as they each came to him.

"Think this will lead us to them?" He asked turning to the others.

"Only one way to find out." Ian said, stepping through the opening. The tunnel they ended up in was dark so Ian let flames gather in his hands while Sandy let his sands glow aid them. With cautious strides, the moved through the tunnel, the smell of death clinging to the air making some of them gag in disgust.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in a wide and very spacious area. The cavern stretch far and wide with a few tunnels along the stone walls from it. However, it was the still figure across the room against the wall that caught their attention.

"Jack!" They all cried and began to rush forward when they were all yanked to a stop and fell to their knees. Looking down, they found bone hands gripping their ankles and, once they hit the ground, their wrists as well.

"Well now, it seems I have a few unexpected and _unwanted_ guests."

* * *

**SO that was that! Only two to three chapters left I think.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for you reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Ok I know I said it was only two or three chapters left last time but my writing has decided to add more chapters needed. SO! Now I would say after this chapter there will be at least three to four more chapters.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Well now, it seems I have a few unexpected and _unwanted_ guests." Deaths voice sneered from where he entered from. He stood before them all, hands behind his back as he gazed down at them with a sinister smile on his lips. While his eyes remained hidden beneath the hood, they had no doubt that they'd be gleaming wickedly.

"Death." Mother Nature hissed in reply, struggling against her bonds.

"My dear Mother Nature, I thought we had a deal about all this?" He hummed towards her, gesturing behind him to the still form of Jack Frost.

"The deal is no longer valid, seeing as he belongs to a group of spirits that do not belong to you." Death's smile dropped at her words and let out a growl as he moved to kneel beside Jack.

"Yes, it does seem that you have been able to corrupt and ruin my angel." He murmured, running his twisted hand through Jack's hair. "But that won't be for long before I get my sweet little angel back and away from all of you forever." His hand moved to Jack's cheek and an angered shout snapped his attention to his captives.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!" Ian growled, struggling and thrashing in his bonds, green eyes burning in anger. Flames had burst from his hands, attempting to burn away the bones but they only scorched them, somehow not able to weaken them. Besides, he could only use them for so long before the flames took up the clean air around them making him have to stop them before they suffocated. Just then, Death's boney hands were gripping his chin, ignoring the shouts of the others as he grinned.

"Ian Sunray, how lovely it is to see you again." He said, rancid breath filling Ian's nose. "You know, I was very upset when you denied my offer. You could have been part of my family."

"What family?" Ian spat. "I don't recall anyone ever joining you willingly before Jack."

Death sighed and suddenly he was in front of Ian and cradling Jack's unconscious form in his arms. "You just don't understand. You would have if you joined me, but you and all the others said no." He began to run his hands through Jack's hair possessively once more. "But my Angel understands. He knows that this is perfect. But your trying to take him away from me, which I can't allow. While you all may not understand, I will _not _allow you to take my angel."

"Why you little-" Ian was cut off as he was suddenly gagged by boney hands.

Death shook a finger at him and tutted. "You just don't understand that the Blue Angel is _mine_. Now if you don't mind, I need to continue my research so that I can fix him." With that, he placed Jack on the ground and Death stood up and left through the tunnel he had entered from.

"Death! Get back here!" Mother Nature growled.

Cecilia stared at Jack, tears shinning in her eyes. "He mentioned others. How many do you think he tried to turn into his servants?"

"I don't know." Mother Nature sighed after having calmed down enough to stop shouting.

"That man…" Tooth shook her head. "I heard stories from my fairies when they were out but I never thought…" She trailed off.

"There has to be a way to get free." Bunny growled, as he too struggled against the bone restraints. However, it was pointless as the things were as solid as stone. Even Sandy couldn't use his sand to free himself or the others, the streams somehow weakened but they didn't know how. The bonds were just oddly strong despite being made of bones as if there had been something added to them.

"Perhaps if Jack woke up, he could help us." North offered.

"And how do you think that would work?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow. "The kid didn't react to anything the man did nor do I think he'll wake up soon enough to keep us from watching Death do what he wants to the kid."

"Is there some way you can make him react?" Tooth asked Mother Nature. "I mean, he is still connected to the earth right?" It was true, they could all see that the boy was still in tune with his abilities or at least still had them if the frost on the ground around him was anything to say.

"I don't know." She answered. "This place weakens our powers so much, no doubt having to do with the fact that only death has resided in this place for many years now. I could try to connect to winter inside him but I don't know what Death did to him in the first place."

Sandy, being the master of dreams as he was, studied Jack's still form before weakly sending a thin stream of sand to him. He watched as it fell across the boy's eyes and floated thinly over his head, attempting to see just how far away the boy was from consciousness. Suddenly, Jack gave a soft sound and pictures began to form over his head. They were in consistent and the dream fell apart before it could even form but that meant they had a greater chance of waking the boy up.

"Jack? Jack! Can you hear me?" Tooth called out to him, eyes watching him for any form of movement. The others had joined in calling to the winter spirit in hopes of dragging him out of unconsciousness. He moaned and furrowed his eyebrows as the sand above him started to fall apart and his eyes fluttered.

The next thing they knew was that they were all bracing themselves against and explosion of icy air and frost coated the tunnel before it started to melt. Opening their eyes, they all looked with wide eyes as Jack looked around in terror.

"Jack? Snowflake?" Mother Nature called softly getting Jack's eyes to snap towards her before backing away towards the wall behind him and further away from them.

"N-No! How are you here?!" Jack screamed in fear. "Y-You can't…can't be here! This is my fault isn't it?! Oh!" He started whimpering and closed his eyes, muttering to himself how he knew he shouldn't've gotten involved with them. Inside he was coming up with the ideas of why this was the reason they would end up hating him forever, or this is how _he_ would get them all killed.

"Snowflake." A soft voice called to him, making whimper and flinch, trying to shut it out. "Snowflake, please look at me." The soft plea mixed with soothing tones made Jack open his eyes and look toward Mother Nature. Her eyes were soft, holding no sign of anger towards him.

Mother Nature's heart broke at the sight of her youngest cowering away from them and muttering hatefully to himself. A quick glance to the others told her they felt the same about this.

"Snowflake…It's not your fault, ok?" She said, trying to get him to calm down. However, the heart wrenching whine he gave in response to that showed his disbelief in her words as tears continued to travel down his cheek, freezing before they fell. "Sh…no Jack listen. It's alright. Look, you can help us, ok?"

At that, he shook his head and closed his eyes again, whimpering. "No…no I can't help anyone."

"That's not true, Sweet Tooth." Tooth pipped up softly and her name for Jack caused everyone to look at her in shock, even Jack. "You did help us. Remember when you helped me and the other Guardians collect the teeth?"

"And fight Pitch to protect the children?" North joined in, giving a gentle but big smile at the boy who turned his wide, teary eyes to him.

"And helped make Jamie believe in me, and all the children in all of us." Bunny added, giving his own smile to the weary boy. "You've done a lot for us, Frostbite." The new nickname made Jack blink as it was another added to the list.

"Not only that, but your our brother." Cecilia came in, trying to hold back her own tears as she spoke to her younger brother. "We've always loved you."

Jack stared at each one of them. He had stopped whimpering but tears stull fell softly from his eyes. He let his eyes drift to each one of them and found similar expressions on each of them.

"Jack, sweetie, you can help us." Mother Nature spoke. She had faith in her child, believing that since plants are usually asleep during winter and that Jack doesn't use plants in his abilities, he should be able to use his power just fine to free them, similar to Ian's flames just without the risk of suffocating them all. "Please, I believe in you."

Those words sparked something in his blue eyes which made them sparkle and widen, somehow, even more. Jack swallowed and gave a shaky nod, and started to crawl toward them, slowly.

"That's right Snowflake," Mother Nature said, eyes shining with joy. "Now, we need you to freeze our bonds, ok?" Jack bit his lip and seemed to hesitate before nodding and continuing forward. However he didn't make it very far before Ian's eyes caught movement and, before he could shout anything, Death had Jack within his arms.

"Now, now Angel," He spoke, leaning down to whisper into Jack's ear but loud enough for the others to her his words. "Don't believe their sneaky words. They mean to trick you. You know that they'll only hurt you if you let them free." Jack whimpered in response, his eyes lowering and he began to shake in Death's hold, terrified those words may be true.

"That's a lie! Don't listen to him, Jack!" Mother Nature growled, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Sh…It's alright." Death disgustingly cooed, running a hand possessively through Jack's hair, who clenched his eyes shut and flinched at the feeling. The poor boy didn't see the wicked smile on his face as he whispered his slithery words into his ears. "I still care about you enough to not let them harm you, to keep you from being trapped by their lies."

"No! Jack don't-" She and the others where all forced to cut off their cries by their mouths being covered by boney hands just as Ian had.

"Just forget about them, Angel." Death spoke "gently" as he stopped running his hand through Jack's hair and let him go. "I'll take care of them while you go rest in a different room. I won't let them hurt you anymore. Come." He began to motion for Jack, who stood there trembling with his head down, to follow him as he began to head for one of the tunnels.

Jack glanced at him before looking back to the others who were all screaming at him, though their words muffled he could guess what they were saying. Their eyes were so trusting and kind as they pleaded for him not to go with Death, who walked threateningly before him. Jack's eyes flickered back and forth in turmoil, struggling against his feelings as he tried to decide who to follow. Those that treated him with kindness and accepted him for all he was, or his master who took him in all those years ago when he seemed to be a threat and kept him locked away from the said cruel world. He struggled against his fear and implanted loyalty to Death and his feelings of happiness and comfort with the others, the feeling of family and friends.

What happened next, was shocking to say the least.

"…N-No."

Everything froze.

Such words were not expected from such a source and to have them directed the way they were was shocking to say. They all turned to look at Jack, who was trembling even more now, his arms around himself tightly as an attempt to comfort himself. His eyes were looking at Death before dropping to the ground when the shadowed face turned back to him.

"What did you say?" Jack flinched at the harsh yet quiet tone directed towards him.

"…I-I," Jack shook in fear as he clenched his eyes shut, afraid to defy Death anymore then he has. He couldn't do this. He didn't know why he was think when the word came out of his mouth and now he desperately wanted to take it back and apologize, beg for forgiveness so he wouldn't be hurt.

_'But they will.' _A voice in his head spoke, reminding him of the spirits who had come for him. He cracked his eyes open and took in the bound forms of the others, those who had fought their way into Death's land just for him. The thought warmed his heart, and not in a painful way either. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the feeling that he didn't want to see them hurt.

_'I believe in you.'_ Those words had struck something deep inside his chest and it made Jack look back to the moments the others had put their faith in him.

Licking his dry lips, he turned his head to look back at Death, who was no doubt glaring at him from beneath his hood. But that's when he felt it. That same bravery that appeared in him when he accepted being Jack Frost after seeing his memories, the feeling that helped him stand up to Pitch and help the children. That feeling he could feel no.

Licking his lips once more as they didn't seem to want to stop drying out, and he took a shuttering breath as he spoke. "…N-No. I-I won't…won't go wi-ith you. I-I won't let you h-hurt them." His voice cracked with fear at the end.

Death watched in amusement and annoyance as his pet attempted to stand up to him. His small and thin frame shook as he tried to stand up to the older spirit, attempting to raise his chin in defiance. Chuckling, Death strode forward, towering over the other, who fought back a whimper when the other's shadow fell over him.

The nature spirits and Guardians were staring in shock. They never expect Jack to do this, not with the way he acted. Even with the knowledge of that he stood up against Pitch was not enough to make the event that's happening real. They watched Death approach Jack and began to struggle against their bonds once more in an attempt to help him.

Death chuckled as he stared down at Jack. "I'll ask you again, little _angel_," the name was hissed out so angrily that Jack flinched. "What did you say?"

Jack swallowed. "Y-You can't hurt them-m…and…a-and I won't go with you."

"Really and just what will you do about it?" Jack bit his lip. He really didn't know what he was going to do. Without his staff, he couldn't control his powers and he no longer and his wings to defend himself. Honestly, this seemed like a gamble he couldn't win.

Death laughed at Jack's defeated expression. "That's what I thought. Now, leave me, Blue Angel. I'll deal with your disloyalty after I deal with the few pests who have decided to interfere." He glared at the group of spirits bound to the floor. If he had known they could make such an influence on his angel, he never would have left them in the same room as the child. Now, he was going to have to get rid of them all, somehow, and then work to make sure he didn't lose his Blue Angel.

Meanwhile, Jack shivered at the thought of what Death would do to him. All that courage he had built up was now leaving, making the fear rear its head once more. He was surprised Pitch did suddenly appear from the shadows.

However, the movement of Death in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He watched as the older spirit began to move to the others, a threatening and dangerous air around him. He caught the faces of them as they stared up at Death: fear, determination, anger, sorrow, all those and more colored their faces. And the thought of them beginning hurt made Jack spring into action.

His body moved without him wanting to and his mouth opened before he even processed the words leaving his mouth. Jack threw himself in front of the others, standing between them and Death. He could feel his power reacting to his emotion, building beneath his skin.

"NO!" His cry was joined with a flash of chilling at bright light. Death cried out as he was forced back, slamming into the wall with a loud crack.

The other's all clenched their eyes shut as the light came from Jack. They were not prepared for any of this. When they were finally able to open their eyes once more, they couldn't believe what they saw. Ice and frost coated _everything_. It covered the walls and floor, reaching into the tunnels. Looking towards Death, they saw his dazed figure in the wall with frost crawling along his front, slowing thickening in an attempt to lock him down.

"Jack." Mother Nature gasped as she turned her attention to her trembling child who stood before them, gasping. Her eyes glowed with pride for him as she watched him.

Ian, who had originally burned his bonds, looked down at them which were now covered in ice. He strained against them and felt them creak. Grinning beneath his gag, he fought with all his strength and eventually, the bones cracked.

Grinning beneath his gag, Ian continued to strain and pull until he was finally able to free himself. Reaching up, he ripped the gag off and gasped for breath. He looked over and found the others doing similar things, some needing more help because they didn't have the strength to rip out of the bonds when others were free. Turning away from them, Ian ran up to his brother, who was trembling and staring at the spot Death had been before he was blown into a wall.

"Jack? Jack, hey man can you hear me?" He gripped his brother's shoulders and tried to look him in the eye. Jack blinked and swallowed before focusing on his older brother. "There you go. Nice job, you did a great job Jack." He gave a shaky smile. However the moment was broken when they whipped their heads to look at Death as he began to move.

"I must say, that was impressive." He said with a groan as he began to stand up, bones cracking and moving back in place. The ice that crawled along his body broke at his movements and failed to pin him down. Jack whimpered at the sight and began to back away, Ian's hands slipping from his shoulders.

"However," Death continued as he stood up tall, his power channeling around him. "I will not allow this. The boy is _mine_!"

"Not anymore Death!" Mother Nature cried, coming to stand beside her boys and she was quickly followed by the girls and the Guardians.

He chuckled. "You have no power here."

Sandy narrowed his eyes and he created his whips, the strands at full power no longer effected by whenever the bonds had. The other Guardians joined in by taking out their weapons.

"That's what you think, but were not just plants and flowers you know." Ian said smirking, letting soft but threatening flames dance along his finger and letting the flames form into a weapon. Just as Jack had his staff, Ian had a weapon of his own. If he couldn't use his flames without the risk of suffocating the others, then he use his fighting abilities. He summoned his chain-scythe into his hands, a little upset he couldn't set the thing on fire. Beside him he could see his sisters creating their own, however theirs took more focus as they had to use plants to summon theirs. Soon though, Cecilia had a spear in her hands and Megan had two swords.

Mother Nature glared. "You seemed to forget that I am Mother _Nature_." While she didn't control the seasons while her children had them, she could still connect to them. So she connected to the ice now that she had the ability to do so as well as called up the dead dirt and stone.

"Yes but how long can you keep that up?" Death grinned, he could all ready see the strain of Mother Nature's face from having to use her powers in his land. "Even you admitted that this place weakened you."

She glared before smirking. "You're right, but who said we needed to fight?" Death's eyes widened beneath his hood but he didn't have time to react as a wall of ice mixed with dirt erupted before him.

Mother Nature panted from the exertion she was using but quickly turned to Sandy. "Let's go now!"

He nodded and everyone was swept up onto a dream cloud, Jack giving a cry of surprise as this happened. They rushed out of the cave and building and they quickly flew to the nearest side of the barrier. The toxic air past by them quickly, whipping their faces. Jack whimpered and curled into Mother Nature's side, not liking the feeling of the sharp wind.

"Sh…Its alright, your almost free." She whispered to Jack. If they could just get outside of Death's domain then they would have the upper hand.

"Uh…we got company mates!" Bunny suddenly shouted, looking behind them. Ghastly creatures of bone, air, and rotten flesh were chasing after them. The smell of them added to the already tainted air and Bunny practically gagged as the smell hit his sensitive nose.

A shout directed their attention to Cecilia, who was currently beating away one with her spear of the creatures as it appeared on the side of the cloud. The cloud jerked to a stop as many large creatures suddenly appeared before Sandy. Narrowing his eyes, he brought out his whips and slashed a way through them and he was also joined by North and Ian.

Mother Nature looked ahead as they started moving toward the barrier. They were only a few feet away from it and then they would be free from this cursed place and it would be a fight on her territory.

But then the cloud was destroyed and were all thrown from it. She felt Jack slip from her arms as they flew through the air. She looked in the direction they were flung and watched as it was toward the barrier. When they landed, she and Jack were so close to it. In a few steps, they could make it. Turning around, she shouted for everyone to run as she started to use her powers, summoning the dirt and even going so far to summon plants, thought they withered in mere seconds, to fight back.

But it wasn't enough. Soon, the creatures overwhelmed not only her but the others as well. They were bound once more to the ground, but this time they were all forced to the floor, their backs or stomachs facing the ground. Mother Nature reached forward as she was bound, reaching as her fingers seemed to be just centimeters away from the barrier.

"You know, for a moment, I thought that would work." Death laughed as he appeared in Mother Nature's line of vision. She was bound face down and her head was turned so she could see him. "But you see, this is _my domain_. You have no. Power. Here." Then he turned to Jack, the only one of them all who wasn't tied down by the crushing bones.

Jack was gasping from breath, fear taking hold of him as Death turned to face him. He could see the fallen bodies of his friends and family.

"You're not going anywhere, my angel." Death hissed, every step he took towards Jack made him back up. Jack whimpered and threw his hands up and ice shot from them, but missed because of how shaky his hands were. He was eventually forced up against the barrier and Jack froze in terror when he found he didn't pass through. As his hands fell against the barrier, he could only stare up at Death in terror as he approached.

Ice began to crawl up the barrier.

* * *

**So that was that! My go these chapters just keep getting longer! Don't expect them to constantly be this long though. Just saying that now before you get disappointed.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for you reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

They could only watched as Death advanced on Jack, using his power over his land to keep Jack here. Bunny growled from where he laid, straining as he found against his binds. He wanted to keep that slimy and evil man away from the kid forever. Jack didn't deserve this, any of it. He deserved to live peacefully with his family.

He looked around from where he was, and he was able to North, Megan, and Sandy from where he was trapped. They were as helpless as he was in this situation.

"Come now, Angel, stop fighting!" Death growled when Jack had attempted to shoot him away again, he was pressed up again the now solid barrier with nowhere to go. "You should just come now and maybe, you won't be punished so badly."

"Stay away from him!" Ian cried from where he laid. His was so close to losing it! Flames would flicker around him before going out as Death continued to increase his power.

"Death!" Mother Nature growled. In her field of vision, she could see her two daughters and Tooth. All but Megan were focusing on Death and Jack. As for the Autumn Spirit, she was watching the area behind Jack with wide eyes. Mother Nature furrowed her eyebrows and craned her neck to see what her child was staring at and gasped. Ice was slowly crawling along the barrier, continuing to spread not only from his hands but his feet as well, making the ground also be covered in the cold substance. However, if the barrier was now completely solid, Jack may be able to weaken it and make it shatter if he focuses enough on the ice. But he couldn't, not with Death leering over him.

She struggled and finally was able to turn her head to face the other direction and it was there she found the spirit she was looking for, Sandy.

"Sandy," She called to him, knowing Death was far too focused on getting Jack at the moment. "Is there anything you can do to distract Death so I can Jack to do something? Anything at all?"

She watched as he thought, his eyes furrowing as he thought about what he could do. Then, his eyes widened and he gave Mother Nature a smile along with a stiff nod. Then, he turned back to where Death was still terrifying the winter spirit, who was now shaking with his head bowed in submission to Death's piercing words.

Sandy summoned up a stream of sand and, just as Death reach forward to grab Jack's arm, had it strike his face. Death let out a shout of surprise at the sudden attack and his arms shot up in an attempt to block the continuous attacks.

"Stay there." He hissed at Jack, forming a bind, not around his wrists or ankles like the others, but a quick one around his neck, like a tight collar. Mother Nature would have growled at him if she didn't need his attention focused on Sandy.

Death glared at the golden spirit as he approached him. Sandy glared back defiantly as well, continuing to attack the other with whips of dream-sand, a little surprised the other wasn't falling asleep anytime the stands hit his face.

"I've grown tired of this." Death growled, reaching out a boney hand to lift Sandy up by his neck. However, Sandy reacted the moment his hands were freed from the bonds. Letting his whips come free, he wrapped one around death and flung his body across the ground. With quick movements, Sandy whipped away the creatures guarding the others and as well as broke the bonds that held them. He was just about to get Jack free when the creatures came back tenfold with a scowling Death behind him.

"Keep Death away from Jack!" Mother Nature shouted to the others as she herself ran over to her child.

Jack had tears falling from his closed eyes and his hands were over the bone hands around his neck. He couldn't hear the commotion around him of the others getting free, his mind too occupied on the thought of how he was never going to get away from Death. He didn't know why he tried to fight back in the first place. It was useless if the fact that he and the others were now caught was anything. Even the hand around his throat keeping him in place was a sign that meant he was never going to escape Death.

Suddenly, there were hands pulling his away from his neck. He whimpered again, fearing these were Death's hands, but a kind voice reached his ears.

"Sh, it's alright Snowflake, it's alright." Mother Nature spoke softly, placing her hands on the hand around Jack's neck. She focused her power into it and eventually it broke, letting Jack fall away from the barrier and into her arms, shaking.

"Jack, sweetie, I need you to be strong for me ok?" She told him, pulling him out of her arms so she could look into his wide, shinning blue eyes. "I need you to freeze the barrier enough so we can shatter it." She'd do it herself, but she couldn't risk using up her power and passing out before she could gain the upper hand.

His eyes widened even more. "What? B-But I don't know if I can do that!"

"Of course you can." Mother Nature said, eyes shining with kindness. "You just have to trust yourself and winter. I know you can do this sweetie, I believe in you."

Jack bit his lip before nodding, his mother's words comforting and easing his worries.

"Good." Mother Nature sighed. "Now, I need you to place your hands on the barrier, right were the ice is already spreading, ok?" Jack nodded and did just that. "Ok, now I need you to focus on freezing the barrier. When you've made the ice freeze completely solid and made the walls of the barrier completely cold, I want you to make the ice on it, stab through it."

Jack stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What? But I don't…I can't-"

Mother Nature knelt beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Yes, you can."

Letting out a shuttering breath, Jack nodded once, trusting her, before turning back to the ice covered barrier. Taking a deep breath, Jack asked, "W-What do I do?"

"Just focus on your power. Remember when we practiced at the Pole? Remember when you created the snow and frost and ice? It's just like that, but larger."

Jack lost his courage once again at the word larger. Back at the Pole, he never created anything larger than his hand, and that was with his staff. Now, he needed to cover a large area and shatter it all without his staff. Nope! There is no way he can do this!

"Jack!" Mother Nature's voice broke through his fear. "You can do this! You just have to believe."

Jack whimpered and swallowed, looking at her then to the others who were still fighting and then back at Mother Nature. Hands shaking, he looked back at the wall and closed his eyes, focusing on channeling his power through his hands. He felt his powers travel beneath his skin, the feeling making him shiver. He thought about when he tried to hit Death, how the power reacted to his emotions and aided, somewhat, in defending him. Taking a deep breath, he breathed out slowly and let the power flow through his fingers and onto the ice. He could feel it spreading and thickening and chilling. It felt…nice.

Mother Nature, if the time had been appropriate, would have swept her child up into a big, proud, and loving hug. She watched as the ice spread and thickened, no doubt chilling the barrier beneath it. Her youngest's eyes remained closed as he used his ability, but he seemed more relaxed than before. The ice continued to grow more and more with the battle raging on behind the two seasonal spirits.

"NO!" An angry cry came from behind them causing Jack's eyes to snap open in fear and his powers to spike in response. Mother Nature watched as Death attempted to bypass her children and the Guardians, anger filling the air around him.

"You're not getting near him." Ian growled throwing one of his scythes at him, only for Death to dodge but two swords to come at him, one from North and the other from Megan. He cried out as his side was cut, and ducked as Tooth flew over him. With a growl, he grabbed her leg and threw her down, forcing his powers through her making her choke at the feeling of death running through her veins. Bunny let out a shout and through a boomerang at the man while Sandy threw him away from her.

Death used his scythe to cut the sand whip and summoned more of his creatures to aid him. He laughed as each of the others were quickly distracted by the minions and turned back to where Mother Nature and Jack were. With another growl, he threw his hand up and focused on the connection he had with Jack being under his control, back when he made him his Blue Angel. He grinned when Jack cried out, a blue glow coming from his back and his hands going to his chest as the power he had was being squeezed between chains. While Death knew that the spell wouldn't hold and lock in place, he could attempt to put the boy out.

However, this didn't last long as he was suddenly tackled, his connection with the winter spirit breaking.

Ian glared down at the spirit beneath him. He had seen what Death was doing and had reacted instantly. Placing a scythe at the other's neck, he growled, green eyes burning. "Stay away from him."

Death chuckled. "I wasn't even near him. Besides," He leaned up to whisper into Ian's ear, not caring about the blade digging into his neck. "He's mine."

Ian's eyes flashed and he was about to burn the man to ashes when he was tackled himself, a snarling creature of bone and blood pinning him down. Death grinned down at him before turning back to where Mother Nature was comforting Jack, urging him to place his hands back on the barrier. Death began to approach them and raised his hand once more only to cry out when it was smacked by a boomerang.

He turned to face the culprit only to find a spear in his face.

"Thanks Bunny!" Cecilia shouted, not taking her eyes off the monster in front of her. Her eyes were shining with anger, something terrifying for the usually kind individual. She grimaced. "You know, you're really starting to get on my bad side."

"You mean he's not already?!" Ian shouted from behind Death as he fought off the creature.

"Shut up!" Cecilia shouted to him. Death was about to take this as on opening only to find two swords pointed at him and Megan glaring at him, her look clearly daring him to make a move against her siblings.

"I must say, you all know how to stick together." Death smirked, finding the Guardians were soon to follow the others with the occasional, break of attention to keep back his minions.

"You have committed a great wrong Death." North said, his frown deep and eyes dark.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Death asked, smirk in his voice. "I didn't take the Guardians for killers-wait, never mind. You do have killers." His voice had risen and Jack whimpered at his words.

"Be quiet monster." Mother Nature growled. Death flashed her a grin, eyes flashing beneath his hood.

"No objection? So you do know that your boy is a killer. My angel is such a good little pet, wouldn't you say? Listening to orders so well."

Jack heard his words and let out a sob. He took his hands off the barrier, a sudden fear making his believe that the others were simply going to use him. That's what was happening right now, right? Mother Nature was having him break the barrier and then what?

"Don't listen to him snowflake." He opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, and looked into the soft eyes of Mother Nature. "We love you, ok? We just need your help so we can then help you. Don't listen to him, he's just trying to manipulate you."

"Am I? You've known me for so long, Angel."

"You be quiet!" Mother Nature growled at him.

Meanwhile Jack was thinking. He did know his master, after so long. Comparing Death to Mother Nature, he knew who he'd want to help. Turning back to the barrier, surprising Mother Nature at his sudden motions, he began to focus on breaking the barrier.

Death gasped in shock. "No." With that, he stopped playing around and released a wave of his magic which forced everyone to the ground. He started raised his hand and tried to chain up Jack's magic but the boy continued to fight him, pouring what he could into the barrier. "No!" He began getting closer, his pace picking up before he dropped his hand and gripped his scythe in both hands. "NO!" Mother Nature saw him coming and went to block her child, hands up ready to deflect him.

Then, Jack decided to break the barrier.

It happened in a flurry of seconds. Death lunched himself at the two just as the barrier shattered and he was forced back by a wave of plants racing at him. They gripped his arms and legs, too many coming at a time to continually kill the plants. Joined with that, the wind came whipping through and the seasonals got their strength back. The wind passed Jack, giving him a soft caress on his head before joining the others who were attacking Death with all they had, letting cuts form on his bone tight skin. The plants stabbed through him and flames burned him. Ice occasionally joined into the mix of the magic.

The Guardians, who had gone to stand beside Jack and letting him grip North's arm for comfort, watched as the family Jack was supposed to have had took out their long festering anger on the wicked spirit. They watched the power of Mother Nature at it full anger.

"How dare you take him from me all those years ago!" Mother Nature cried as she continued to force vine after vine, thorn after thorn on the man. "You will no longer harm my child! You will no longer hurt him or control him!" She continued her fierce attack until she and her children finally calmed down.

Within a mess of blood covered vines, Death, who was barely recognize able, laughed. He spat out blood that would continue to trickle down from his mouth as he spoke in a raw voice. "And how will you do that? As far as I know, that boy will always have my mark on him. I will _always_ have influence on him."

Mother Nature's eyes widened with anger and she was about to attack once more when North suddenly spoke up. "Manny?"

Turning to look at her child and the Guardians, she watched as the moon's light shinned down from night sky, something that had come to pass while they were in Death's realm. MiM's light focused on Jack, who stared up in wonder since the last time the moon interacted with him was back when he was brought out of the lake and given his moon given name.

As the moon's light continued to la upon him, Jack gasped when he felt a tingling sensation beneath his skin. From his skin, a dull, light blue smoke came from him, the color that had been of his wings. Mixed in with the color was a dull grey that seemed to travel through it like chains.

"NO!" Death growled out as he realized what was happening, struggling against his bonds. Everyone else just watched in wonder as the smoke continued to travel out of Jack until it stopped and a voice rang through their heads.

_"He is free."_ The light was soon to fade after that. Jack blinked, bringing himself back when his legs suddenly felt weak. He was caught by North, who passed him into Mother Nature's arms afterwards.

"Snowflake?" She asked, brushing his snowy bangs from his fluttering eyes. She could still feel winter running through him, which made her sigh in relief. "Oh, thank you Manny."

"So, he's free from him?" Ian asked, eyes flickering towards Death before going back to his brother.

"Yes," Mother Nature sighed, tears in her eyes as she held her youngest close. "He's just as he was when MiM and I brought him into this world, free from his _taint_." Her voice hissed out that last part.

"What about his memories?" Tooth asked, worry in her voice.

"I don't know." Mother Nature replied. "But if he doesn't remember, I can trust that you'll help him."

"And his Guardian ship?" North asked.

"He is still a Guardian, do not worry. MiM would not take that away from him, when that was the reason, or Manny's reason for him to be brought back as a spirit." Then she sighed again. "And I not sense that part of him leave, only that of the Blue Angel."

"NO!" Death growled making them all look towards his battered body. "I refuse to let you have him this easily!" They were unprepared for his sudden strength as he shot free, his weak body staggering on the ground. They all got ready to fight but a skeletal hand shooting up from the ground near Death stopped them.

In its grip was Jack's staff.

"Wait, what are you-" Cecilia was cut off as he smirked.

"If you want him so much, I'll let you deal with him." With that he took the staff in his hands and, before anyone could stop him, brought it down hard on his knee.

_Snap!_

Blue eyes flashed open and a scream joined the sound of the wood breaking.

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for you reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Pain.

He could only feel the pain as he felt his power ripping through his veins and out of his skin into the air above. He could heard screams, but he didn't know whose they were, he couldn't even see. Everything he knew had vanished in a wave of pain and cold.

There was a hole in his chest that burned with an icy grip. It was where the pain traveled from and where the cold grew and shot from without control. For a moment, he felt water slip from his eyes but that too was soon gone, the only thing left of his senses was the pain and cold.

* * *

The other's had nearly cried when Jack suddenly jerked in their hold letting out a piercing scream. Mother Nature attempted to calm her child just as she had done the day he became a Guardian, but was stopped by the explosion of ice that forced him out of her arms, pushing her and the others far from this form that was curled up in a pain ball in the snow that began to build. A cyclone of ice and snow swirled around him, blocking him from their view as it continued to press outward, pushing them further away, the sound of the blizzard and Jack's screams flooding the air.

With a grimace, Megan let branches shoot up around them to protect them from the raging storm, the autumn touched wood holding up against the weather. From there, Ian let a small flame float within his hand, providing light and warmth. The storm beat against the walls around them and the wind wailed, crying out for the pain its child was in.

"What just happened?!" Bunny cried out, shouting so his voice rises over the cries of the wind and the sound of the whipping snow.

"The staff was broken." Mother Nature spoke, her fingernails digging into her palms and her voice flowing through the air easily. "Without his conduct to control his powers, they run through his body without control. And I have no doubt being as separated from his true calling has a part in how painful this is."

"Can't you do what you did back during the Guardian ceremony!?" Bunny asked.

Mother Nature shook her head. "No, I suppose if I could get close I could calm him as I did but I don't know how much the storm will stop."

"His powers weren't like this back then!" Tooth called, pointing out the difference from the blizzard outside and what had exploded all those days ago.

"They were still weak then, coming back to the surface." She explained. "Now, his power has become a part of him now and they are no longer fighting the hold Death had over him."

"Do you have any idea if we can reach him?" Tooth asked.

"If we can fight against the blizzard and get to the center where he is, then yes." Mother Nature answered.

"What about his staff?" Cecilia spoke up. "Someone has to find it."

"What go would that do?" Bunny spoke up. "It's broken!"

"No! He can fix it!" Cecilia shouted back. Sandy formed a question mark over his head and Cecilia, after a glance towards her mother, continued. "We've all had conducts before, we've just grown out of them. One thing about conducts is that, as long as there is still something left of them, we can fix them. They are things made specifically to hold our power so, even if it's easy to break, which I doubt the staff is if it was in Jack's hands, it can be fixed."

"We just need to find it." Ian said, eye looking at the wood of the walls, but clearly looking past them. Megan glanced at them all before focusing her attention back on the wall, making sure it stayed strong.

Sandy raised his hand and everyone turned towards the glowing Guardian. He showed a picture of them in a group before they separated, each going in a different direction while Mother Nature moved towards a small form of Jack.

"That is true, we could split up." Mother Nature hummed, she had thought about such an idea but there was two things that made her hesitated. One being that not all of them could brave the cold as easily as others and the other-

"Wait! What about Death!?" Cecilia cried, her eyes shining with worry. "What if he goes after Jack or still has the staff in his hands?!"

"If I find him then I'll gut him." North answered, angered at the way the man had treated the winter spirit. Ian and Bunny nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we have to worry." Mother Nature said even though she was biting her lip. "I would think he would have fled at the explosion of Jack's powers and, despite his sly ways, I don't believe he would have been able to hold onto the staff. He would have to free himself first and have the energy to get away, but by foot. I have no doubt that Jack's abilities hindered any of his minions if what had happened in the caves was anything." She sighed. "But we should still be careful. Everyone should at least have a partner as we split up."

She looked at everyone there and started pairing people up. "Ian go with Aster and Cecilia you should go with North."

"Wait, why can't I go with Cecilia?" Bunny asked. "We're both spirits of spring."

"I know." Mother Nature replied. "If you too went together, you would both be at the threat of the cold equally. With Ian you can stay warm enough and North can help Cecilia."

"Then why can't I go with North?" He asked but a look from Mother Nature made him quiet and mumble back a. "Fine."

Finally she turned to the last three. "Megan, Sandy, and Tooth I believe you should go together."

"What about you?" Tooth asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I shall try to calm the wind down and have her aid to reach Jack." Megan frowned and shook her head, glaring at her mother. Mother Nature sighed. "I would prefer if you went with them."

A glare.

"Megan."

No change.

"No, you shall-" A shift of her feet cut her off and Mother Nature sighed and gave a glare back. "Alright, you can aid me."

Megan gave a firm nod in reply.

Mother Nature sighed once more and turned to the others. "You shall look for the staff pieces. Hopefully, we can reach Jack quick enough to help lessen the blizzard."

"Come on, let's do this." Ian said, letting fire ignite across his entire body, warming the air within their space.

Mother Nature nodded before turning to Megan and giving another nod to her. Megan nodded back and let down the barrier. They were quickly forced to plant their feet from the force of the blizzard. They all stuck to their partners and started to head out.

As the group separated, Mother Nature called out. "Wind!"

The essence answered with a sharp cry, echoing that of those coming from within the storm.

"Wind!" She called out once more, reaching her hand up into the air. "You must calm down! We wish to help Jack, but you must help us! Please! Calm down and our child shall be safe!"

The wind continued to moan but it seemed to calm to an extent, swirling gently but still worriedly around the two seasonals. The lesser wind seemed to help but the snow and ice still moved without the aid of the wind, shooting out and falling quickly, blindly.

"Please, help us reach Jack." She spoke to the old friend. Megan had formed a barrier to hold back the sharp ice and Mother Nature helped keep the two of them safe as well while listening to the wind.

The wind guided them further into the blizzard the air stinging and the sound of Jack's cried growing. Their hearts ached at the anguished sounds, fighting to move faster through the storm.

After what felt like many feet and hours, they found themselves standing on the edge of the center of the storm, but they were unable to pass. Before them was a think wall of swirling snow and ice, the sharp edges unafraid to cut. Megan attempted to break it down but it proved useless as the ice shot back, breaking the branches.

Mother Nature reached out to touch the wall, uncaring of the cuts upon her hands. Focusing, she tapped into the connection she had with the earth and the ice groaned under her touch, trying to hold its ground to protect the being past it. Mother Nature growled and pushed, forcing the ice and snow to listen to her will and it broke, allowing and opening to form in the ice and snow, big enough to let the two pass through.

Stepping through, her breath was stolen by the calm in the middle, the quiet all save for the heart wrenching cries of her child. She glance at Megan, telling her to stay back and received a nod in reply. Quickly moving, she knelt beside her pained child, taking in the ice that spread from a touch to his skin and from his body. One of his hands clutched his chest while the other held his head as he screamed his throat raw.

"Shh." Mother Nature cooed, letting her hands drift to brush his hair away from his face, frowning at the stiff, icy feeling in the usually soft hair. His cries broke with a choked sound at her touch, another wave of magic shooting from him in response but Mother Nature held her ground, forcing her body to remain where it was as the magic tried to press her back.

She continued with the comforting gesture while her other hand drifted to his chest, right over where his hand was clutching his shirt. His skin was freezing and if she wasn't Mother Nature she would suspect she would have been harmed at the touch of his skin. Jack tensed at the feeling and let a sob pass his lips making tears form in Mother Nature's eyes. "You poor child." She wept, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Do not worry, your mother is here."

With that she focused on calling out to the winter storm raging within her child. Jack cried out at the feeling of her power seeping through him. Mother Nature bit her lip, trying to calm him down just as she did before, but the power was too raw and wild, ripping past his skin.

This would not be easy. For a moment, an idea came to her mind. Perhaps she could take winter under her control once more, but she hesitated. What if this took away Jack's abilities for good? What if it killed him, taking away that which helped make him Jack Frost?

Shaking her head, no she will not do that. Despite this all, she could not risk his life, not after everything that has happened.

Looking at her child, she stroked his cheek and began to call to him while using her powers to at least lesson the storm within him, hopefully enough for him to hear her call. "Jack, Snowflake come back to me. Please hear me, come back. Don't let winter control you like this." He let out a choked moan, pain lacing his voice. "Please, please Snowflake, come back to me."

* * *

It was all fuzzy and his throat felt raw. There was nothing but black and pain. Why? Why wouldn't the pain and the cold stop? Why did he feel so empty inside but also overwhelming pain as well? Where was his mother? His siblings?

Why was he all alone in this painful void?

Then there was a feeling. It was soft, warm against his numb skin. A warmth joined the pain and cold within his chest. It…didn't feel right. It was different, but familiar. He didn't know what to do, so the cold shot out at it…protecting him? He didn't know, he just wanted this to end. Then there was something in his head-or was it his heart?-calling out to him softly.

Wait.

No.

The song was trying to calm the cold, but it didn't want to calm. It fought against the feeling, growing fiercely, painfully. He cried out at the feeling, wanting the warmth to go away so this would stop, but yet he didn't want it to leave him.

Then, the warmth was pushing back against the cold, not trying to tame it, to calm it, but to instead keep it from shooting out forcefully. Then he heard a voice. He felt like he knew that voice, but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to follow it, but when he reached out to it, the pain grew and he jerked back. No! He didn't want any more pain.

But…

The voice sounded so sad and pleading. He didn't want them to be sad, so he listened to the voice, followed the voice. The darkness around him began to brighten as the pain and cold grew and soon his vision was nothing but white. For a moment he thought he saw color, beautiful earthy colors, in his vision in the form of a woman, but it was gone soon.

* * *

Mother Nature continued to plead and cry to her child until she saw his eyes struggling to open among his pained features.

"That's it, come on Snowflake." She called and nearly sobbed at the sight of his usually beautiful and unique blue eyes washed out by a sea of white, as though the blizzard that blew around them also took place beneath his skin, showing within his eyes. She actually did sob when her youngest spoke.

"M-Mom?" He croaked out, the word still coated with pain.

"Yes! Y-Yes, it's me Snowflake." She cried, running her thumb across his cheek.

He sobbed as he bit back a scream with his next words. "It hurts!" Tears fell from white eyes, which closed once more in pain.

"I know, sweetie, I know, but you need to be strong for me, ok?" She told him but Jack shook his head to the best of his abilities at the moment.

"I-I want it…to, to stop!" He sobbed, his hand on his head moving to stiffly cover his mouth like a child crying. But really, that's what he was.

"I know, but I-we, know you can do this." She looked back at Megan who was watching with sorrowful eyes, tears glistening in the corners. With a nod, she motioned for her to come forward, and Megan knelt beside her mother and reached out to place a hand upon Jack's shoulder, giving a light squeeze of comfort. Jack whimpered at the sudden touch and tried to both lean into the touch and pull away.

"We all believe in you Jack, please." These words that have had such an impact in the past, words spoken first by a young boy, only made Jack cry out once more.

He tried, tried so hard to reign in his powers, but they fought against his control even with the support from Mother Nature. It hurt so much!

As Mother Nature continued to attempt to aid her child, murmuring words of love and support to him, Megan watched with dark eyes. She could see her mother's worries and fear in her eyes, the tears slipping down her face as she tried and failed to calm her child. With grace, Megan lowered her head so that it was beside Jack's ear and, after taking a breath, let soft words pass her lips to fall within his ear.

Jack jolted at her words, white eyes growing wide and Mother Nature had grown quiet, watching her eldest speak to her youngest. The words could not be heard by the mother so she could only watch as Jack reacted to the whispers. As she spoke, the snow calmed around them and a few seconds since she leaned down, Megan pulled away, running her hands through Jack's hair as he pulled in the storm. When he seemed to have trouble, Mother Nature helped him by using her abilities to try and calm his season.

Now, the snow was just softly falling and Jack was trembling upon the ground, eyes clenched closed. Frost still continued to spread from his body but he was otherwise in control of his powers.

"Oh Snowflake." Mother Nature cooed at Jack, running her hands through his hair. She let her eyes fly up to look at Megan who met her questioning gaze. The autumn spirit only shook her head, she would not speak.

With a sigh Mother Nature glanced around the area and found that where Death had been was indeed broken and the spirit gone. She could only hope that he had not taken the staff with him.

"Oh thank goodness!" They looked over and found Cecilia and North approaching. Cecilia ran forward to hug her mother around her neck. She was trembling, Mother Nature found, no doubt effected by the cold. "You got to him!"

"Is he alright?" North asked coming to stand beside them, eyes watching the trembling body of Jack Frost on the ground.

"He will be once he had his staff." Mother Nature answered. "You did not find it?"

"No."

"We didn't find it either." Ian's voice came from their left and they found him and Bunny approaching, the season no longer surrounded by flames.

"The bloody storm most likely blew it around if Death didn't take it." Bunny spoke with a slight shiver.

"We can only hope he didn't." North replied with a sigh. "That, and Tooth and Sandy can find it."

For a while, they waited for the others, their worry growing with each second. Jack continued to twitch and moan on the ground, releasing shots of ice or snow occasionally. The Seasonals were quick to comfort their winter spirit, the wind even blowing softly through his hair to help.

They were about to send some of them out to find the two Guardians when a shout caught their attention.

"There!" They all, except Jack, looked to find Tooth and Sandy quickly flying towards them. As they were reached Tooth sighed. "When the storm slowed we had hoped that you had gotten to Jack."

"Did you find the staff?" Ian pressed, forest eyes blazed with worry. Everyone held their breath as they awaited the answer. Thankfully, it was positive.

Sandy nodded, and from his cloud he showed the two pieces of the staff. Everyone let out sighs of relief before Mother Nature reached forward, Jack moaning at the loss of her touch and jerking as he focused on keeping his season under control.

"Jack," Mother Nature said softly, urging Jack to open his eye. Once he did after a bit of coaxing, she spoke again. "We found your staff. You need to fix it, alright? You can do that."

Even as Jack shook his head, she placed the staff before him before taking his shaking hands from his chest carefully and placing one over each piece of the staff, one hand for each piece.

"You need to focus on letting your power flow through it, ok?" She spoke gently making sure the broken ends were touching correctly. "You can do this."

The Guardians watched while the seasonals waited. Jack trembled, feeling the comforting wood in his hands. It was nice. He wanted peace again and if this is what it took, then, just as he had followed the voice, he let his power travel to the wood.

He gave a soft gasp at the feeling and his hands tightened around the wood. That hole in his chest was getting filled as a bright blue light filled his vision and the biting cold lessoned to the normal comforting feeling.

A cry ripped out from his raw throat as he felt his powers start to regulate and when he opened his eyes he found his staff in one peace before blackness took him once more.

* * *

**So that was that!**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK so this is the final chapter! Its been fun! I'm glad you all enjoyed this!**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Onto the final chapter!**

* * *

Mother Nature hummed as she ran her hands through Jack's hair, listening to his soft breathing. It's been three days since they had chased away Death's grip and helped Jack. Her other children were off doing their jobs under her command. As much as she knew they wished to stay, they still had to keep balance. Even she had to leave to help with winter while Jack was asleep.

"Mom?" A soft voice suddenly spoke up and she gasped, looking down at the slowly waking boy beneath her. His blue eyes were glazed and confused as he looked up at her.

Mother Nature sighed, gazing down with a smile. He remembered her at least! "Oh Snowflake."

He blinked, obviously trying to comprehend his situation. Mother Nature opened her mouth to speak to him when there was a knock at the door before it opened. Beneath her, Jack froze as he watched the large, red clothed man enter before he himself froze at the sight of the two.

Silence rang for a few seconds before a whimper broke it.

Looking at the boy, they found him staring with fearful eyes and trembling from head to toe, struggling to sit up so he could curl up into a small ball.

Mother Nature was quick to try and calm him down. "No, no, shhh. Its ok, it's just North. He won't hurt you. Do you remember North?" She asked him when he had calmed enough, though he still stared at North with wide blue eye while the other's eyes only gazed softly at the younger.

There was a moment of hesitation before Jack very slowly, nodded his head, eyes never leaving North.

North let out a breath at that, clearly showing he had been anxious for the answer. Mother Nature too relaxed but she couldn't help the worry that grew in her. Did Jack remember what had happened? He clearly remembered North but did that mean he remembered everything with Death as well? It seemed she didn't have to wait long for an answer for Jack's next words informed her what she needed to know.

"…I-I'm sorry." He spoke up, eyes dropping to the floor.

North frowned, approaching the boy, who tensed before relaxing just a bit. "What do you mean? You've done nothing."

Jack bit his lip, shaking a bit. "I-I lost control, I-I hurt you…even after…you-you saved me." He whimpered.

"Oh Snowflake-"

"Jack, look at me." North sighed, interrupting Mother Nature. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with how quickly the boy responded to the order but didn't dwell on it as he knelt before the winter spirit and, very slowly, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, not removing it even after the flinch. "That was not your fault. Death," Another flinch from the boy. "Had taken advantage of the fact that you could not control you're powers. You are merely a victim, and it is I who should be sorry, for not helping you in the beginning."

Jack could only stare in shock at the larger spirit, mouth open. He held eye contact with the older man, who was obviously waiting for his agreement, before slowly nodding once more.

North smiled and gently squeezed the shoulder beneath his hand. "Good, now, let us go get something to eat, yes? I'm sure you are hungry." With that he turned, motioning for the other two to follow him.

Mother Nature helped her child stand up when Jack suddenly froze and looked around with worried eyes. She caught his look and smiled before reaching out to grasp the shepherd's crook that leaned against the wall beside the bed. She handed it to her youngest who grasped it with a loving grip before pulling it close to his body. Mother Nature smiled when she saw that he had not freaked out at the frost that crawled along the wood beneath his fingers.

They then left the room Jack hand been placed in for the time he had been unconscious and followed North to the kitchens. Jack was hesitant to eat but after prompting from his mother he ate enough that she was satisfied with, but no more. They moved to a room they could relax in while North went to inform the other Guardians of Jack return to them while Mother Nature sent out the wind. However, soon came the time that she had to go and take care of the seasons and told him to remain here. She wouldn't dare allow him out just yet.

"…But…" Jack but his lip, a scared expression over his face when she said she had to leave.

"You'll be fine here, Snowflake, don't worry. There is no one who will harm you." At his still fearful look she added, "I'll return as soon as I'm done."

Jack was quiet before nodding and slowly reaching out to hug her tightly, taking her for surprised before grinning and returning it.

"I'll be back soon." She said pulling away and planting a kiss on his forehead before summoning a cloud beneath her and leaving through a window.

Jack remained in the quiet room alone, only to jump when he heard North enter once more. He glanced at the man, clutching his staff to his form and shivering when he felt his power's react to his emotions within him.

"I'm am glad you're alright, Jack." North spoke up and received a hesitant nod as an answer. Suddenly a blur of color shot from the still open window and Jack found himself in the arms of the Tooth Fairy, being squeezed tightly.

"OH! Sweet Tooth! I'm so happy you're alright! I came as fast as I could!" She continued to ramble on while Jack just stood stiffly in her arms, caught completely off guard and now he didn't know how to react to the sudden hug.

She seemed to notice something because her grip suddenly loosened and Jack found himself being let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just worried!" She apologized and Jack could only stare at her with wide eyes before nodding numbly.

As she let him go, a sudden movement caught his attention and he found him looking into the kind eyes of the spirit of fall. At the sight of her, he did not jump or stiffen up. He relaxed, the memory of her words ringing through his head. He relaxed even further when she offered him a soft smile and slowly approached her. Her eyes and smile said everything he needed to know.

Slowly the other's had come to stop by and Jack was soon shuffling nervously as the room he and the others were in started filling with all the Guardians and his nature siblings. He was still afraid of everyone or hurting them, so he was soon overwhelmed and Megan took him out in the snow while the other's remained inside.

The days passed on like that and Jack slowly, very slowly, began to grow used to the familiar group of people. Mother Nature had taken to helping him learn how to spread winter, which proved to be a challenge. Not only was the boy afraid of his ability, but he was also scared to spread it to a number of people.

In this case it started out as small snowfalls until it finally came to the time Jack would give his first blizzard. At first he was happy at the praise Mother Nature told him when he had such a control over his ability of giving the place the snow, but when Jack came across a frozen body in the snow there had been a large set back. Mother Nature tried to comfort the boy, to tell him it was a part of life and that it wasn't his fault, but it proved impossible to convince the boy. And in response, his powers lashed out to his fear and sorrow.

In the end it had been Megan once again who helped calm the boy down, revealing that he had been afraid Death had gotten to him and made him do this. For this answer, Mother Nature had watched as Megan had drawn him into her arms after taking in the situation and, to everyone's surprise, began to whisper in Jack's ear just as she had done so long ago. Mother Nature watched as Jack relaxed, eyes falling shut and leaning against his sister. Megan then handed the now asleep Jack to Mother Nature who took him to his room.

"What did you say to him?" Ian asked, everyone continuing to stare at the Spirit of Autumn.

She merely smiled before walking past. The only one who seemed to understand was Sandy and Megan wouldn't be surprised if the Guardian had heard her word's in her brother's dreams.

Jack seemed alright after that, though there was a lot of added coaxing into having him perform his duties. Whenever he had a break down like the one before, they always sought out Megan to help.

Of course, they never found out what she said.

Their next biggest surprise came with Jack. He was slowly growing more socially and he even spent more time with any believer's he came across. Mother Nature hoped that with time he could become even just a little like the boy they had originally created to be the spirit. Her prayers were answered by a shout one day as she join Jack to one of his Guardian meetings.

"Who bloody threw that!?" Bunny exclaimed, shivering from just entering the building from outside and now his face was covered in snow from a snowball that was thrown at him, cutting off his complaining about the cold.

No one answered as the Guardian glared at each of them when a sudden quiet giggling came from the spot beside Mother Nature. They all turned to look at the white haired boy who was hiding within the hood of his hoodie, a new outfit for him.

"Jack? Did…you do that?" Bunny gasped at him, and he got a shy shrug in response. Everyone was quiet when North broke out laughing.

"I was hoping someone would make you be quiet!" He laughed, patting Jack on the back. "Seems I'm not the only one who thinks you complain too much!"

Bunny stood there gapping at the others as they broke out laughing along with North. Then he frowned and started to complain to the others, but his grumbles were good natured. During a argument between the two holiday Guardians, Tooth leaned over to as Mother Nature about why Jack had done that.

"Because that's how he is." She replied with a smile.

From there, it was slowly known that Jack Frost was a rather notorious prankster. While he still need convincing for most of it, usually from Ian, one could quickly see the shy boy enjoyed a good laugh here and there.

From there, everything just seemed brighter.

* * *

North smiled at the boy who flew around the workshop, his siblings and Bunny chasing after him. Over the past few years since they defeated Death, or at least broke his hold over the winter spirit, they slowly got the poor boy to open up to them. It took so long to do so, but there was such a difference in him now and it was nice to see how he changed.

As the white haired boy flew past again, coming to trust the wind to a great extent over the years and his staff held comfortably in his hands, North grinned even wider at the boys joyful laugh. It was never as loud as his own, but it had its own music in it that, when heard, you couldn't help but smile. Originally, the boy barely let a small giggle pass his lips without freezing in fear, but now…

He shook his head before calling out to the boy. "Jack! Can I speak to you? There is something I would like to give you."

The boy froze before smiling and giving a nod, landing before the older Guardian and ignoring the shouts of the others who had just caught up to him.

"What is it?" He ask, head tilting slightly as he looked up at North.

The man smiled before reaching into one of his pockets and taking Jack's free hand. He placed something blue and small within it before curling the boy's fingers around it. His mind went to when he had given the boy a similar thing so long ago and how he hand been unable to do this small thing. Things were so different.

He smiled at the confusion in the boy and said. "You're center."

Jack blinked before opening his hand to see a small figurine smirking up at him. It looked like him, dressed in the blue hoodie he now wore and brown pants. His staff was there too but his eyes stayed on the face. The eyes seemed to hold joy in their depths and the smirk was both mischievous and innocent.

He blinked once more before smiling and nodding at North, who beamed back in return. He curled his hand around it before placing it in the safety of his hoodie. He then took off with a smile, and as he joined the other's one more, words rang in his ears.

_"You're safe now, the darkness can no longer touch you. Let your heart out to winter and show it that it does not need to show its power so harshly. You are safe. You are not alone. You are loved."_

* * *

**SO that was that! I'm again thankful for all of you being here from those with accounts to the guests!**

**Feel free to comment or anything else!**

**Until whatever I do next! :D**


End file.
